


Friday the 13th - Daemon Nocte

by Deaths_Head_11



Series: Excitatio mali et mors eius [1]
Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Head_11/pseuds/Deaths_Head_11
Summary: First time writing any 'horror' fiction, after years of writing fanfics. Based on the game by Gun Media. A camp revived to be a haven of Summer fun for children, is the backdrop for a Evil from the shadows to stalk the quiet area of Crystal Lake. Includes entire cast of the game as well as OC's based off of people I've played the game with. Does include the new counselors and some new OC's (the latter won't be appearing until around Chapter 8 or so).Have decided this is the first part of a five part series. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter One - Monday, 9th of October

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FF.net
> 
> Just the usual obligatory disclaimer. Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees etc, etc belong to Victor Miller and Paramount Pictures. The characters from the Gun Media game, belong to them. All I own are the oc's who are appearing alongside them.
> 
> This is also the first 'horror' fanfic I've written. I have in the past done some works which have included graphic depictions of murder and such, but never one where the main theme is horror. I am including the four current maps from the Gun Media game - Camp Crystal Lake, Higgin's Haven, Packanack Lodge and the Jarvis House - as the setting for the story. So if you haven't played the game yet... Go give it a try, it's pretty good with friends (or those randoms who use a mic).
> 
> Anyway, on to the first chapter, the usual 'introduction' chapter...

_**Chapter One** _

_**Monday, 9th of October** _

ADAM Palomino sighed to himself as he drove his truck down the road leading to his new summer job. In the passenger seat next to him, sat his girlfriend AJ Mason and in the back were Brandon Wilson, Keith Storm and Mary Stevens. He wondered again just why he took the counselor job at this camp, then realized that if he didn't, he would've spent the entire summer without his girlfriend and stuck at home with his drunkard of a father.

Still, some good was coming out of it he supposed. This was a job he knew that a certain preppy rich kid wouldn't stoop to do. A car horn sounded behind him, causing him to look in the rear view mirror and smile. A van was behind them and he recognized the driver as one Jenny Myers, a senior at the same high school as those in his car. He guessed she probably had some of her friends with her in that beast of hers... which she affectionately called 'The Rolling Turd'.

Seeing a service station coming up, he pulled his truck over and up to one of the fuel pumps, Jenny bringing her van up on the opposite side. The side door of the van opened and out tumbled a broad shoulder guy, falling on the ground and groaning as a brunette leaned out laughing.

"Watch that first step Liam..."

Liam Charles pulled himself to his hands and knees as Jenny and the others got out of the van.

"Yeah, yeah... thanks for the warning SJ. Just a touch too late, ya know?"

The brunette, one Sonya James, grinned at him as a young African American girl grinned at him, her arms across her chest and a smile on her face

"Oh I don't know... I kind of like the sight of a man on his hands and knees.'

"Not funny Vanessa..."

The girl, Vanessa Jones, shared the same grin as Sonya, as they both got out of the van. Adam glanced over at AJ, who just rolled her eyes and walked into the service station with Mary and Keith. Liam meanwhile had gotten to his feet, as the brunette got out of the van grinning at him.

"Aww come on 'King', just having some fun..."

Liam puffed his chest out.

"Yes, I AM the King..."

Jenny called out over her shoulder as she and Vanessa walked inside the station.

"Well, would the 'King' start pumping fuel into his chariot, otherwise he's going to be walking to the camp."

Mumbling to himself, Liam got to his feet and moved to the pump as Sonya patted him on the shoulder.

"You know, just having some fun... didn't mean any harm."

He nodded as he started to pump the gas into the van.

"It's cool SJ... Could you get me a drink?"

She smiled and nodded, then headed into the station, leaving Adam and Liam by themselves. Adam looked over at Liam.

"So... you and 'SJ' eh?"

Liam shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

"Wha, no... I mean, we're just friends and such..." he paused "I dunno man... I like her and she's fun to be around and such... I just... well to be honest, there is someone I have my eye on..."

With a grin, Adam finished and put the nozzle back in it's holster on the pump and tightened the fuel cap.

"Oh really. Come on Dude, spill it. Who's the one you've got your sights on. Who knows what will happen at camp. Could hook up with your lady friend."

Liam blushed and looked at his feet.

"... maybe..."

Adam leaned against the side of his truck, as Liam continued to pump gas into the van.

"So, who's the mystery girl..."

"You think I'm gonna tell you?"

Adam chuckled and nodded.

"Yup."

Rolling his eyes, Liam removed the nozzle, replaced it in the pump and closed the gas tank.

"She's... well..."

Just then, Brandon came up from behind Liam and got him in a headlock, laughing.

"Oh, so Liam's got a crush eh? Do tell bro." he chuckled as Liam managed to wrestle himself free "Wait, I know... Adam, throw out some names bro."

Grinning, Adam chuckled.

"Ok... Not Sonya... how about Jenny?"

Liam looked at him aghast.

"Wha? Jenny? As in the same Jenny Myers who owns this van? The one who volunteered to take me and the others to the camp?" he paused "'Sides, I think she and Kenny have something..."

Brandon frowned slightly, then he and Adam looked at each, grinning.

"Ok, what about Mary?"

Liam paled.

"Mary? She's too... quiet and... weird..."

The other two tried to keep their faces straight as Liam frowned. Adam regained some composure.

"Ok, not Jenny, Mary or Sonya... what about Deborah? Vanessa or... " he paused as he tried to find a way to describe another of their female friends. However Brandon beat him to it.

"Or is it the one who is all about... the Cox?"

The two burst into laughter, slapping the other on the back, while Liam turned and got into the van. Jenny and the other girls were watching, Vanessa sighed to herself.

"Those two are such children..."

AJ shrugged as she walked over to Adam's truck and got in the passenger side.

"Yeah... but they're fuckin good fun to have around for a laugh."

Mary muttered to herself as she climbed in the back, with Keith holding the door for her.

"Maybe... but they're dorks. The pair of them."

Keith paused as he looked at the two, still chuckling to themselves.

"Come on guys... we all know that Deborah and Eric have a thing going."

Brandon shook his head.

"Nope, word has it that while Eric does have a thing for Deborah... " he climbed into the back of the truck "She's after tall, dark and moody."

Adam, who was having a drink of cola, spat it out and looked at Brandon.

"GRANT MASTERSON?!?! That loner?"

Grinning, Brandon leaned back in the seat and nodded.

"Yeah bro, the angtsy teen loner and the cute Asian nerd girl..."

Mary snorted.

"He's a idiot, worse than you clowns... or Chad." she went back to reading her book "If Deborah does like him, she's a idiot."

Keith glanced over at the others.

"Well, since we're obviously picking who's going to be with who... I hear that Chad and Tiffany aren't doing so good as a couple. Could be good news for Liam."

As Jenny started her van and pulled out of the station, Sonya called out as she was sliding the side door close.

"Vanessa's already got a crush... on _CHAD_!"

Brandon and Adam burst out laughing as Vanessa whirled around in the passenger seat at Sonya.

"I DO NOT! HE'S A CREEP!"

Before Jenny could pull out on the road, a bright red convertible sped past them. Jenny chuckled as she recognized the car and the two occupants.

"Well, looks like Chad and Tiffany are still 'together'. Sadly, Vanessa and Liam are both out of luck."

Liam and Vanessa both cried out in negative, as Jenny and SJ laughed as the van made it's way along the road to the camp, with Adam's truck coming out behind them. Ahead of them, in the convertible, Tiffany Cox was leaning on her arm and thinking of what was going to happen over the Summer. She had only agreed to become a camp counselor to help get extra credit for school. Glancing to her side, she looked at her 'boyfriend', Chad Kensington.

Only reason she ever went 'with' Chad was, she had finally admitted to herself, was because of his wealth. Over time though, she slowly came to the realization that Chad didn't want her as a girlfriend or even to have her own say... he wanted her solely as a trophy. At first she didn't mind, but now a year later, she admitted she made a huge mistake. With a lot of thought over the last month, she had come to the decision to break up with him. However, he didn't take that news well and had threatened to expose her in rather unflattering terms. Tiffany knew she had a reputation as a flirt. She didn't mean anything by being as flirty as she is, just part of her nature. However, others drew their own conclusions about her and her nature.

Chad looked at her, then turned his gaze back on the road.

"Remember our agreement _Tiffany_. For the Summer we are still together. Afterwards, I'll be the one to publicly break up with you. After all, I have a better reputation... than a gold digging whore like you."

Tiffany remained silent. She ignored all the insults he had thrown at her for the past month since she said she was going to break up with him. However, he said he had some 'evidence' to share if she did... so grudgingly, she accepted his terms.

"Fine, whatever Chad..."

A frown appeared on Chad's face as he glanced at her, before turning his attention back on the road.

"If I see or hear that you've starting sniffing around others... I'll make sure you'll live to regret it, understand?"

Tiffany turned and glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't threaten me Chadwick. I'll stand by my side of the agreement. Make sure you do the same."

His response was just a grunt as he turned his car down a dirt road, driving pass the sign for the camp ahead.

Camp Crystal Lake.

The new owner of the camp, had purchased not just the camp, but also the surrounding areas of Higgin's Haven and Packanack Lodge and renaming the entire area, Camp Crystal Lake. There was a residence and vacation house nearby, with some of the camp structures nearby as well.

A minute or two later, Jenny's van and Adam's truck both made the same turn and headed down the road. Looking out the window, Keith looked at all the trees and shrubs and shuddered. Mary glanced at him.

"You ok?"

"Just... I don't like the outdoors. Don't like the whole..." he motioned outside the window.

Brandon looked over at him.

"Wha? You don't like the outdoors? What's wrong with you man?"

Keith shrugged and leaned back in the seat.

"Bad memories."

Mary and Brandon shared a look, as Adam looked at Keith in the rear view mirror.

"You ok?"

Keith nodded.

"I'll be fine... I'll be fine..."

As the three vehicles pulled up to the camp, they could see three other cars parked there. One was a 80's station wagon, complete with wooden paneling on the sides, whilst the two others were a navy blue Dodge Charger and a jet black Pontiac trans am. Five people were seen near the vehicles, a bespectacled girl wearing a white sweater and blue jeans and a portly boy wearing a pale green polo shirt tucked into his pants and rubbing his glasses.

In front of the three, a man in a red and black plaid shirt and wearing shorts was holding back a guy with dirty blonde hair, wearing a denim jacket and torn blue jeans. The other male was clad head to toe in black clothing with a disinterested look on his face. Liam leaned forward and spoke up, Jenny pulled her van to a stop.

"Looks like Daniel and Grant are at it again..."

Vanessa sighed and shook her head.

"Daniel is a big of a idiot as Chad... moreso when he's drunk..."

SJ commented as she opened the side door and stepped out.

"Vanessa... Daniel is _ALWAYS_ drunk..."

Adam pulled his truck to a stop closer to the three and jumped out, running over to them, with Brandon and Keith following. Daniel broke free from the plaid wearing guy and was about to throw a punch, when the three tackled him to the ground. He cried out at them as he struggled.

"GET OFFA ME!!! I'M GONNA POUND THAT JERKS FACE IN!!"

Tiffany had joined the other girls, with Chad watching on in disinterest.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well..."

Grant looked down at Daniel and snorted as he turned and walked towards the large green building.

"Like I care what you have to say Daniel... come back and talk when you're capable of actual speech and not drunken slurring."

With a roar, he struggled to his feet, only to have Adam glare at him.

"You're drunk already!?"

Before Daniel could respond, another guy wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt came up and glared at him.

"Daniel, I don't care that your father bought this camp or the other properties around... I don't even care that he's funding the reopening. If you pull any other crap like this again, I'll have everyone turn around and leave you here to explain to your father why this fell through and why you're a worthless degenerate!"

Daniel looked at him and blew a raspberry, causing Adam and Brandon to get between the two. The other male in the red plaid short and cargo shorts pulled the other away.

"Easy Rob... he's not worth it."

Rob Dier snarled to himself and walked back inside the large green building that was called Packanack Lodge. With a sigh, the red plaid man looked back at the others and tried to smile.

"Well... uhh... Welcome to the new Camp Crystal Lake guys... heh."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Very droll Kenny..."

Kenny Riedall chuckled, as Adam and Brandon stepped back from Daniel, who in turn gave them both the finger and sauntered off to a nearby cabin. The nerdy looking girl stepped forward, with the other male who had been standing with her.

"Uhh... what about... Grant?"

The head counselor sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Just... leave Masterson be for now Deborah. In my experience... just.. leave him alone."

The look on Deborah Kim's face fell and she looked at her shoes.

"Oh... okay... I'll just... go and find something to do then..."

She turned and walked towards the lodge, as the other male looked at Kenny with a look of anger mixed with amusement on his face.

"While I don't like your tone of voice when speaking to Deborah," he paused and pushed the glasses back on his face "I do think that was a good course of action. Yes, much better to warn her to stay away from... him."

Adam and Brandon rolled their eyes as Kenny faced the speaker.

"Listen Eric... I've been put in charge of this camp by Daniel's father, Mr Adamson." he looked over at the others standing nearby "We have exactly seven days to get everything ready for the reopening next week and we've got a lot of work to do. All of the bungalows need to be checked for any leaks, damage and such.

Eric Lachappa frowned, as the other gathered round. Kenny looked at them all.

"As this is the first day... and after what just happened, I need everyone to get their gear in their rooms and then meet back here in ten minutes for work assignments..." he looked at a certain blonde haired individual "Yes, that means you Chad."

With a snort of derision Chad grab his bags from his car, throwing Tiffany's on the ground, which did not go unnoticed by anyone. Eyes narrowed, she walked over and picked her bags up, then called out to Deborah, who was looking through one of the windows of the lodge.

"Hey Deborah, mind if I bunk with you?"

Deborah paused, then nodded at Tiffany. Walking up the stairs in front of the lodge, she started to think if the agreement she had agreed to with her ex-boyfriend was worth keeping or not.

Adam looked at Brandon, who just grinned and nodded as they both grabbed their bags. AJ sighed to herself as Sonya walked up to her.

"Want to share?"

With a snort, she grabbed her gear and looked at Sonya.

"Sure... better than with..." she motioned at Mary, Jenny and Vanessa.

A slight smile on her face, Sonya had her bags and started walking towards a nearby bungalow. AJ followed her as Vanessa and Jenny decided that they'd share the three bed bungalow with Mary, who just muttered something about 'stupid idiots' and followed behind the two. Liam looked at Kenny, a slight worried look on his face.

"Kenny... I am not bunking with Chard..."

The head counselor smiled behind his beard and chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that to you Liam. Besides, Grant and Daniel both have a spare bunk in their rooms... Why not ask..."

Before Kenny could respond, Liam turned and bellowed out.

"GRANT!!"

The response was prompt from the second story of the lodge.

"WHAT?"

"GOT A SPARE BUNK?"

Silence... as Liam and Kenny shared a look and then...

"FINE, IT'S YOURS. BETTER YOU THAN KEITH."

Keith looked up at the window, a curious look on his face.

"What?"

Grant leaned out the window and locked his eyes on him.

"You snore. Liam, get up here."

With a grin, Liam grabbed his gear and ran up the stairs, leaving Keith and Kenny outside. Kenny gave him a apologetic look.

"Sorry Keith, looks like your bunking with Daniel."

A look of shock appeared on the teenager's face.

"Him?!? He smells like a damn brewery!"

Kenny sighed as he walked up the stairs.

"Either that, or you can bunk by yourself, like Eric and Rob are."

With a groan, Keith grabbed his gear and headed to the nearby single room bungalow.

"I'll take my chances by myself. See you in a bit."

Kenny leaned on the railing running along the front of the lodge and sighed.

"Well... this promises to be a fun summer..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Just hope nothing bad happens..."


	2. Tuesday, 10th of October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed about the characters: the beginning of a romance between Grant and Deborah; Liam's thoughts of the two new counselors coming; the mischief makers Brandon, Adam and Rob run off to scheme and the girls gather to talk about what could happen if a certain alcoholic does anything. Also, a mysterious person appears with their own hidden agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to focus on only TWO MAPS... as to include all four (not counting the three small ones) would make it a little too much... So to give you all a idea of this camp, it's a combination of Packanack Lodge and Camp Crystal Lake. I WILL however, include the Barn and the Higgin's house from the Higgin's Haven map AND the Cemetery from the same map as well.

Chapter Two :

Tuesday, 10th of October

DEBORAH yawned as she woke up, the morning sun shining through the window. Her roommate, Tiffany, was still sound asleep as she got out of bed and gathered her toiletries. She left the room and quietly walked towards the bathroom, thinking she was the only one awake. As she went to open the bathroom door, it opened and Grant stood there, freshly showered and wearing only a pair of jeans. 

Her face went red as she looked at his naked torso, startled when he cleared his throat.

"Good morning Deb. Slept well?"

She paused, clutching her toiletry bad tn her chest and then nodded, her face flushed. When she spoke, her voice was quiet.

"Yes... thank you G... Grant. Umm... could... I use the...?"

Grant blinked and then stepped aside and smiled at her. Stepping past him, a slight gasp escaped her lips as her bare arm brushed against Grant's chest and she felt his hand brush against her backside. She wished she was wearing something more than just a nightgown, considering how flimsy it was. She knew that Grant had obviously 'seen' how he affected her and, as Grant closed the door behind him as he left, she didn't mind one bit. With a smile, she locked the door and walked over to the large bathtub/shower and turned the shower on.

Outside, Grant leaned against the door, looking at his right hand. He had inadvertantly 'felt up' Deborah, a girl who was one of the most kindest and smartest he knew. He was of mixed feelings right then. Over the past few months, he had taken more notice of Deborah, even asking Sonya and Jenny about her. Of course, they both knew good gossip when they heard it and had teased him for his questions. He didn't know how he felt about her, but when he found out that she had signed up for a camp counselor position over the summer, he knew he had to join as well. Before he could do anything else, he heard the door unlock and Deborah opened it, looking at him.

"Umm... sorry to be a bother, but... I was wondering if you could check if there's any more soap or bodywash and..."

He paused, then handed her his bottle.

"Here, you can use mine."

With a smile, she reached out to take the bottle, but paused as her fingers had touched Grant's hand. Both were frozen, looking at each other... but were brought back to Earth, thanks to Tiffany calling them out.

"Well, why don't you both hop in the shower together and get it over with... or, should we swap roommates?"

Deborah's face went bright red, as she thanked Grant in a high tone of voice before slamming the door shut and locking it. Grant blinked a few times, then faced Tiffany, who had been joined by Liam and Rob, all grinning. With a scowl on his face, he stalked past them. Liam grinned.

"Well, if you want to swap roommates, I don't mind rooming with Tiffany."

Tiffany added.

"I don't mind either Grant. Allow you and Deborah to get more... 'intimate'... with each other."

Rob just smiled and shook his head as Grant cursed them and stalked into his room, slamming the door shut. With the door closed, the three burst into laughter as Kenny called out to them. They looked over the second storey railing down at Kenny, who looked up at them, arms crossed over his chest.

"Having fun guys?"

They nodded as they headed downstairs, Rob cracking his neck as he walked along.

"So, everyone's here, right?"

Kenny turned and headed into the kitchen, with the others following behind.

"Almost, only two others left to show." he paused and looked up, head tilted to the left "David and Sasha Myers. Know them?"

Liam groaned as he sat at the table, banging his head against it. Tiffany chuckled as Rob and Kenny looked on, surprise on their faces. Kenny cleared his throat.

"Uhh, Liam? You know them?"

A muffled affirmative reached them, as Liam leaned back in his chair.

"Sasha's fine. Nice girl, but can get a bit... tempermental with her brother David." he groaned "David though... ugh..."

Rob sat down opposite Liam.

"He's bad?"

Liam shook his head, as he took a cup of coffee from Kenny, who had one for each of them.

"He's not Chad or Daniel level bad... just... he uses his autism to his advantage. I've seen him at work, how he deals with angry customers..." he stopped to take a sip of the coffee "Just don't expect him to pull his weight, unless under constant supervision, that's all I'm saying."

Kenny groaned as he leaned against the nearby counter.

"Just what we need... we've only got til Sunday to get this place up and running again. We've got twenty eight bungalows to check and repair, not to mention the tool shed and boat shed need to have a inventory done and the archery range needs to be set up. Then there's about eight or so camp sites to be checked..." he rubbed his temples "I just don't know how a group of nineteen is supposed to get all of this done in time."

A voice called out from the doorway.

"We get to work, instead of standing around complaining Kenny."

Looking at the door, Kenny and the others saw Grant standing there. A new voice called out from the window near Kenny.

"Hey yo... we can do this, right bro?"

"Yeah, easy."

Rob chuckled as Brandon and Adam spoke up.

"Knowing the two of you, you're bound to get up to a endless amount of mischief... unless you had a chaperone," Rob grinned at them "Guess I know what I'm doing today."

Brandon and Adam both smiled as Kenny groaned.

"Great... the two biggest mischief makers... being supervised by the King of all Mischief makers... Oh yeah, this is going to be a productive day."

Rob grinned and slapped Kenny on the shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, we'll behave..." he walked over and climbed out the window, joining the two pranksters "... maybe."

With that said, the three troublemakers headed off, causing Kenny to groan loudly. Grant smirked and headed out the door, bumping into AJ and Sonya.

"Morning ladies. Word of warning, Kenny's been..."

Sonya grinned as she motioned over her shoulder.

"Adam, Brandon and Rob, right?"

A groan from Kenny was the response as the others had smirks on their faces. Tiffany stretched her arms above her head, unknowingly catching Liam's attention.

"Well, guess we should get to work on breakfast and then get to work."

AJ smirked as she saw Liam's gaze.

"Perhaps you and Liam should start on one of the bungalows after breakfast Tiffany. I'm sure you'll get a lot done."

Tiffany walked up to AJ, in such a way that drew the attention of Liam and Kenny. Standing next to her, Tiffany looked over her shoulder at Liam.

"I'm sure we'll get the hard work done, right Liam?"

His response was to drop his cup, causing the others to chuckle as he stammered.

"O...oh... Umm... sure... I mean, we'll get it done, no sweat."

Kenny rolled his eyes as the others continue to chuckle. Grant looked over at him, an apple in one hand and two bottles of water in the other.

"Kenny, I'll go around and check the tool shed, boat shed and the camp sites. Then I'll start on the further most bungalows. Hopefully nothing too bad will be wrong with them."

The head counselor nodded and motioned over to a table near the wall, with charging stations for walkie talkies.

"Thanks Grant, make sure you take one of them in case you need anything."

With a nod, Grant took one and then headed off. He had just left the lodge, when Deborah walked down the stairs and headed over to the kitchen, as Jenny, Vanessa and the others came in through one of the outer doors.

Chad glared at Tiffany, who pointedly ignored him as she walked out of the kitchen with Liam. Jenny and the others saw that look and shared one amongst themselves. Sonya shrugged as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, looks like things are off to a good start."

Kenny groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong between now and Monday morning when the kids arrive..." he looked up and prayed "Please, let everything go smoothly..."

Sonya motioned to Jenny, Vanessa and AJ and the four women exited the building, onto the front patio. She looked at the three.

"Guys, I've never seen Kenny so stressed out like this. He's only a year or so older than us, but the rate his going..."

Vanessa nodded, leaning against the wall.

"I'm concerned for him. He's putting everything he has into this, to impress Daniel's father." she crossed her arms over her chest "I just want Kenny to relax a bit."

Jenny, sitting in one of the chairs on the patio, nodded.

"This is a big undertaking Kenny's doing. I heard that Daniel spoke to his father on Kenny's behalf for him to be given this chance. But, there were conditions placed on Kenny. One being to deal with Daniel daily..."

AJ snorted.

"Just tell old man Adamson, that Daniel got lost in the woods after drinking too much." she paused and then added softly "Which won't be too far from the truth, considering how much that idiot drinks..."

Sonya looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"I've known Daniel for awhile... He's always been rather obnoxious and self centered. But for him to stand up for someone, I can't help but wonder what he's playing at. There has to be something in it for him."

Jenny frowned.

"You think Daniel's going to mess things up for Kenny? For us?"

Before anyone could respond, Deborah and Mary joined them. Mary plopped herself down on one of the loungers.

"That asshole is always up to something. You remember what he did to Keith and Grant that time Sonya?"

Sonya groaned and nodded.

"Yeah... Daniel's bad news, he really is." she looked at them "I think we should do what we can to get this camp ready as fast as possible, for all of our sakes."

Deborah looked at her, a nervous look on her face.

"Do... do you think Daniel would do something deliberate to us? Or set something up?"

Vanessa grunted as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Let him try something... I'll crush him..."

Elsewhere :

A lone figure could be seen, creeping amongst the trees, muttering to themselves. After seeing how eveeryone at the camp were acting, they were sickened by their actions. This was supposed to be a camp for children, not hormone driven teenagers!

Bending down, they picked up a large rock and threw it into the lurking shadows. They were about to turn around, when the sound of the rock striking metal reached their ears. Intrigued, they turned and headed off in the direction the sound came from. Carefully stepping over the numerous tree roots and avoiding the odd mud puddle, they came across a large, decrepit shack, surrounded by trees.

Upon first glance, the shack had been made from scavenged materials and sheets of tin. Walking up to the door, they saw that the frame was old and worn, the door hanging on by only one hinge. Reaching out they went to knock on the door, only for it to give way after the first strike and fall to the ground, a loud noise echoing around. Turning on the flashlight hanging on their belt, they crept in and gagged as a putrid smell assailed them. Covering their nose and mouth, they stepped forward into the room. Old and moldy clothing covered the floor. In one corner a rusty bed frame sat, a old matress with the springs stickin out atop it.

Creeping slowly past the bed, they cam up to another door near a open doorway. Looking at the door, they pushed it open and saw a handmade toilet system, heavily stained on the outside and bone dry inside. Turning, they entered the other room and gasped in horror.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by skeletons was a small altar. What drew the most alarm, was the severely decompossing head of a woman, surrounded by the melted remains of numerous candles. They fell to their knees and emptied out the contents of their stomach, the bile leaving a foul taste in their mouth. Managing to regain control over their stomach, they slowly stood and looked around the edge of the room, their gaze settling on a wooden table which was partially covered in shadow.

Slowly they walked up to the wooden table, stained with blood and covered with numerous arcane sigils. In the middle of the table was what looked like a leather bound book, surrounded by numerous markings carved into the tabletop itself. Next to the book was a ornate looking dagger, the blade heavily stained with dried blood and a skull adorning the pommel. The person looked carefully at the book, eyes widening as they recalled a lecture about a Professor Knowby, who disappeared over twenty years ago with his wife. A slight grin appeared on their face as they reached out, carefully picking up the dagger with one hand and then grasping the book with the other.

The book was cold to the touch, bitingly so, but they held on to it fast. Once more looking around the room, they turned and walked out of the shack and headed back towards the camp. On the way, they thought of how they would get revenge on everyone, no matter what happens...

All the while, unaware of the old and broken hockey mask, partially bured in the ground near the front of the shack.

A faint red glow appeared in the exposed eyes of the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaths-Head : Ok, a little bit more of the characters have been shown, well some actually and I've delved a bit into one of the pairings in this story. Next chapter I'll have two more pairings development and a bit more about the history behind 'Camp Blood' and it's infamous resident.
> 
> Care to guess on which Jason is going to appear? I'll gve you a hint... It's not one of the 'live' Jason's. So no Part 2 (sackhead), Part 3 (lumberjack) or Part 4 (the 'chef). It's one of the 'undead' Jason's who'll make it's appearance. Place your bets on who the first victim is going to be, as the killing will start soon... 
> 
> Constructive reviews will be appreciated. Flamers ignored.


	3. Chapter Three -  Wednesday 11th of October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the third day and the counselors are still working to finish repairs and maintenance to the 'new' Camp Crystal Lake (which includes the Camp Crystal Lake, Packanack Lodge and Higgins Haven maps from the game by Gun Media). Two new counselors arrive along with another, the 'hippie' Mitch Floyd.

Chapter Three -

Wednesday 11th of October

ERIC grimaced and rubbed the back of his hand, the stray spark from the CB radio had caught him unawares. Taking another look over the insides of the machine, his eyes widened and he slapped himself in his face and berated himself for a few minutes.

When he was done, making sure he turned the power off and unpugged the device, before taking another look inside. Narrowed eyes, he grumbled as he removed the burnt fuse. Looking at it intently, he frowned.

"Something so small... can cause so much trouble." with a sigh, he opened the drawer underneath and found a container with replacement fuses "This one looks good."

As he replaced the fuse, he heard AJ curse from the adjoining room. He paused and then counted down from five, to hear...

"SON OF A BITCH!! THIS PLACE SHOULD BE CONDEMNED!!"

Sighing under his breath, he reached for his walkie talkie and pressed down the button on the side.

"Adam... are you near Stillwater?"

There was a slight pause before there was a response.

"I'm over at Blair's Cove with Mary and Deborah, what's up?"

Before Eric could respond, more colorful language peppered the air, so he held the walkie in the general direction and kept the button down. After a minute, he brought it back in front of him.

"Well?"

A chuckle was heard, along with a light laugh which made Eric's heart soar. Deborah Kim was, to Eric, a Angel. He knew her the longest of everyone and had loved her from afar. Even though he knew that her heart was on that loner fool Masterson, he still held out that one day she would realise what he had for her and would return the feelings. He had been patient for all these years, but he had made a promise to himself before coming to the Camp. 

This was going to be the time to confess and accept her as his own. If Masterson didn't like that, then that was just too bad.

Adam's voice came over the walkie, shaking Eric out of his woolgathering.

"Ok, I'll be over as soon as I can. We're on the last house here, everything's pretty good to be honest, just... dusty."

A loud crash came from the other room, drawing Eric to the doorway and looking in. Standing there, head bowed and shoulders shaking, AJ had broken one of the wardrobes in a fit of anger. Eric leaned back and headed back to the CB.

"You better get here fast. She's just smashed a wardrobe."

An audible groan was the response, then speaking in a weary tone, Adam replied.

"Ok, I'm on my way now. Just... stay out of her way til I get there."

Eric grunted in response, then returned to the task of ensuring the CB would work. A female voice spoke behind him.

"... who were you talking to Eric?"

Without looking up, Eric spoke in a calm tone.

"Just giving a status check. The radio is almost complete, just took a little longer than I thought."

There was a grunt behind him and fading footsteps... then another scream and the sound of a broom handle smacking into the ground. Eric sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Soon, things will be going the way they were meant to be.

{Line Break}

AT Blair's Cove, Adam sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, while Deborah and Mary both shared a smile. The relationship between Adam Palomino and AJ Mason was only a recent thing and had been the result of a dare made to AJ by Vanessa, Sonya and Tiffany. The young Goth originally never wanted a boyfriend, as she considered the cost of having a relationship not worth the trouble.

The target, one Adam Palomino, was known around as a soft spoken yet intimidating individual. Tiffany had discovered that Adam had asked AJ out before, but she had shot him down. So, at a slumber party at Vanessa's house and over a game of 'Truth or Dare', in response to answering Truth, Tiffany had asked flat out does AJ have any feelings for Adam. Put on the spot, AJ changed from Truth to Dare. Smiling, Tiffany had then Dared AJ to ask Adam out on a date.

AJ knowing that unless specified, the Dare would only be 'enforced' til the end of the game, had agreed. Unfortunately, Vanessa had her phone on speaker with Brandon and Liam listening in. The two worked together, to get Adam over to Vanessa's. As the night drew on, the teasing on AJ increased to the point she snapped that if Adam was there, she would ask him on the spot. That was all Vanessa needed to hear, as there was a knock on the door. Having AJ open the door to... Adam Palomino... with Brandon and Liam in the background.

Startled, AJ stammered a bit but ultimately did the dare. She didn't think he would accept and that it would be just another disappointment in her life. Unsurprisingly he declined, causing her shoulders to droop and the others to frown... Until he said that it had to be HIM to ask the girl he liked out, not the other way around. Eyes wide, AJ just nodded her head and for the next three years, they've still been together.

Adam paused as he thought of the event which brought AJ and himself together and a smile appeared on his face, one which didn't go unnoticed by the two girls in the room with him. Mary snorted and walked away, while Deborah cleared her throat, drawing Adam's attention.

"Adam... AJ's waiting for her Knight."

With a grin he nodded and walked towards the door, looking back over his shoulder.

"Where fair maiden, is yours?"

{Line Break}

AT the Boat Shed, Liam, Brandon, Rob and Keith were checking the pontoons, before bringing them out onto the water. Grunting, Brandon and Liam lifted/dragged one out of the shed towards the small beach. The two dropped it on the ground, panting, before pushing it out onto the water's surface.

Brandon sighed as he stretched his right arm above his head.

"Well... that was too hard." he looked back over to the shed and shouted "HEY!, HOW MANY MORE TO MOVE OUT?"

Keith called out back as Rob cursed to himself.

"ABOUT ANOTHER DOZEN OR SO!"

Brandon groaned as Liam slumped forward, resting on his knees.

"A dozen?! We already have some..." he turned and counted "There's already ten out here, how many more do we need? Just need to make a dock and such, right?"

Brandon nodded as he looked out at what they've done so far. Already they've placed the ten pontoons into a 'U' shape. As he muttered under his breath, Keith and Rob came out of the shed and joined them, the latter carrying a bag with some water bottles in it. He handed the bottles to the others, before taking one and sitting down on a nearby folding chair.

"Didn't think it was going to be this much work."

Liam nodded as he looked over at the work already done.

"Do we really need ALL of the pontoons out? Why not just keep what we have here and maybe get four of the small ones together as one big one and have that floating just a bit beyond the 'dock'?"

The other three were silent, thinking it over before nodding in agreement.

"Would be a lot easier."

"Would give us more time to do other things."

"Would get Kenny off our backs."

The four all grinned and were about to get to work, when Kenny, Sonya, Jenny and Grant turned up. The head counselor looked over the 'dock' and nodded throughtfully, as Jenny smiled at Brandon, who returned the smile with a wink. Sonya had a short chuckle as Grant and Liam rolled their eyes.

Everyone knew that Brandon and Jenny had a 'thing' going, just not... official. More of a casual 'thing', but it was one of exclusivity. However, both were trying to keep it under wraps, as Jenny was being the 'responsible' one of the girls and try not to annoy Kenny too much. Brandon though, being a irrepressible prankster, had found it is own solemn duty, to perform as many pranks as possible... preferably on Kenny as his reactions were always 'entertaining'.

Kenny looked over the dock and smiled, nodding in approval

"Rob, you and the others have done really well. This'll work out fine." he looked at the individual garbed in black "Grant, did you say that there was a boat in the shed?"

Grant sighed and looked at Kenny from the corner of his eyes.

"As I told you earlier Kenneth, there are two boats in the shed. However, only one has a motor, the other is manual." he paused "Also I did mention that the motor needs the propeller replaced and that a replacement is on the shelf in the shed with a tank of gas next to it."

Jenny and Sonya smiled at the others, who all shared a look. Rob strode forward, between the two men.

"Guys, let's just calm down here. There's been no fights or even yelling matches so far, so can't we try to have one day without two people wanting to tear the other in half?"

Kenny ran his hand through his hair and chuckled.

"Yeah... you're right Rob." He looked at Grant "Look.. sorry for being a bit of a douche. Just... trying to get all of this done in such a short period of time is rather... stressful."

Grant nodded slowly.

"With the likes of Chad and Daniel as well as the terrible two... it's no wonder you're about to flip your lid."

The two looked at each other and both nodded. Keith, who was sitting on the ground, stretched and laid flat out.

"Well, that's one crisis averted. Now we have a whole lot more to get done and we'll be set."

Brandon and Liam grinned at each other then with one grabbing Keith by the arms and the other by his legs, the two carried Keith out onto the dock and to the edge, all with their victim struggling to break free. From the shore, the others watched with amusement as the two swung Keith back and forth a few times before letting go and their prey went flying out a couple of metres before falling into the water.

Laughing and slapping each other on the back, Brandon and Liam high fived as Keith broke the surface sputtering.

"That wasn't funny you two!!"

Brandon let out a laugh and looked at him.

"I don't know, from our view, it wasn't hilarious!"

{Line Break}

SASHA Myers sighed to herself. She and her brother were late and had a high possibility of not being at the Camp site til dark, due to her brother too engrossed in the book he was reading. Glancing at him, she frowned.

"Dave... instead of reading that book, why don't you read the map and tell me where we need to go."

David Myers, younger sibling to Sasha, groaned and closed his book, putting it away in his bag. He reached onto the back seat to pick up the map he had put there, spreading it out.

"Ok... let's see... According to this, we should be only about an hour from the turn off to Crystal Lake and..." he looked up "Why are you slowing down?"

Sasha motioned ahead and he looked. Sitting next to the road, was a older man wearing a tye dyed shirt and bandanna. Baggy pants and a scraggly beard completed the picture of a 'hippie'.

The car slowed to a stop and David called out to the 'hippie'.

"Everything ok?"

The man opened his eyes and a grin appeared on his face.

"Wow man... I just knew that Fate was gonna provide for me... or it could've been that large bag of Leaf I toked earlier, heh heh."

Sasha rolled her eyes while her brother grinned.

"Where you headed?"

The hippie shrugged.

"Anywhere man. Not too fussy, gonna let Cosmic Kharma guide my way." 

Before she could stop him, David blurted out where they were headed. The hippie's face dropped.

"No way man... Camp Blood? Didn't know they was reopening that... Still, I keep to myself. There's some houses not far from the camp I think. Used to be a vacation house or something."

David looked at his sister and she sighed.

"We're already three days late due to exams..." she looked over at the guy "Want a lift?"

Getting to his feet and grabbing his bag, he smiled.

"Hey thanks man, really appreciate it." as he opened the back door and climbed in "Name's Mitch man, glad to neet you."

David grinned.

"I'm David... the driver is my sister, Sasha."

Sasha nodded as she kept her focus on the road, while Mitch smile broadly.

"I have a feeling man... We're gonna become fast friends." he then held up a joint "Anyone want a hit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a little bit more of the characters have been shown, well some actually and I've delved a bit into one of the pairings in this story. Next chapter I'll have two more pairings development and a bit more about the history behind 'Camp Blood' and it's infamous resident.
> 
> Care to guess on which Jason is going to appear? I'll give you a hint... It's not one of the 'live' Jason's. So no Part 2 (sackhead), Part 3 (lumberjack) or Part 4 (the 'chef). It's one of the 'undead' Jason's who'll make it's appearance. Place your bets on who the first victim is going to be, as the killing will start soon... 
> 
> .. which'll be in the fifth chapter.


	4. Chapter Four - Thursday 12th of October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has influenced one of the counselors into verbally attacking two others, as more interaction between the cast is shown. Some stay at the camp to finish repairs which others head into the town of Forrest Green (The name of the town near Crystal Lake, as stated in Past VI Jason Lives) for supplies and get accosted by some of the locals. Finally, the preparations for the Casting are nearing completion as this shadowy figure prepares to unleash their vengeance...

Chapter Four

Thursday 12th of October

TIFFANY smiled as she looked at Brandon pulling a prank on Liam, causing the teen to roar and charge the athelete, who had turned and ran down the path away from the tool shed. She was there with Grant, Deborah and Vanessa to look for some tools needed to repair a roof of one of the bungalows, which was fortunately the last one which needed repairs. In the span of four days, the group had managed to repair all of the bungalows, clean them out and such, while also laying out the pontoons, checking the camp sites, laying out the targets for the archery range and all the rest.

Earlier today, some of them headed out in a convoy to the small town to get supplies to feed the incoming children over the next three weeks. Kenny however, said that they'd probably have to go back again for more after a week. He had also advised them, NOT to get any alcohol as Daniel would 'confiscate' it all for his own use. That morning, Grant had already attacked the drunkard, for his comments towards Deborah, Tiffany and the other girls, prompting Kenny to order Brandon and Liam to be with the group to stay behind and finish repairs, while he and the others went into town (Daniel included).

Deborah was the first to 'volunteer' to stay behind with Grant, the reason being obvious to everyone, with Tiffany, Vanessa, Brandon, Mary, David, Mitch, Rob, Eric and Liam staying behind as well. Tiffany did notice the brief look of rage on Eric's face as Deborah walked up next to Grant, her hand resting on his shoulder. Tiffany herself thought that Deborah needed to be with someone who'd treat her as a individual and with respect. The look on Eric's face was one that would treat her solely as a possession and having been in a 'relationship' with Chad Kensington, she knew how that sort of relationship went.

She was startled from her thoughts by Deborah, who had clapped her hands together in front of Tiffany. 

"Hey, are you ok?"

Tiffany smiled at Deborah.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of all that we've gotten finished." she paused, then with a wicked gleam in her eye "You know what that means, right?"

Before Deborah could respond, Vanessa came up behind them and slapped them both on their backsides, causing the two to yelp and jump while she laughed.

"Damn girls, you both took to the air real fast. But then, I'd expect you're used to getting your butt spanked Tiff."

Tiffany smirked and shook her butt at Vanessa.

"You just wish your backside was nice and firm like mine."

Vanessa was about to respond, when she saw the flushed look on Deborah's face and nudged Tiffany. Both girls grinned.

"Well... it would seem that our resident prude, likes to be spanked eh?"

Deborah's face went pale and she shook her head at Vanessa's comment.

"I... I do not. It was... unexpected and..."

Tiffany leaned forward, so only Deborah and Vanessa could hear.

"You wish it was Grant who spanked you, right?"

Deborah's face went bright red and she started to stutter her words, Vanessa laughing out loud while Tiffany grinned.

"Now, now... is it that you want Grant to spank you... or do you want him to do..."

Vanessa grinned, holding up her right hand with her thumb and forefinger in a 'O' shape and with her left hand, started to slide her left forefinger in and out of the 'O'. Deborah's face paled drastically and she took a step back, away from them.

"I...I... you... n.. now... I..."

Seeing how upset Deborah was becoming, Tiffany decided that enough was enough.

"Look, we're just teasing. We're..."

Vanessa stiffened slightly, then stepped right up in front of Deborah, staring into her eyes.

"You know... you had better start to prove to everyone about how close you and Grant are Debbie. Lay claim to him, take his mark or whatever. Otherwise, you'll loose him to someone more... appropriate, one who isn't afraid to..." she leaned close to the other girl's face "go all the way..."

Face dangerously pale and with her eyes starting to tear up, Deborah backed away and started to shake her head, while Tiffany grabbed Vanessa by the shoulder and pulled her away.

"Vanessa..."

Turning Vanessa faced Tiffany, her face twisted into a angry visage and with her eyes narrowed. She shook off Tiffany's hand on her shoulder and stabbed her in the chest with her finger.

"No, don't you dare act as if you're perfect Cox, because we all know you're not. You've lusted after Grant yourself in the past and now, you're acting all innocent."

Tiffany saw the look of shock on Deborah's face and took note of the tears about to fall. Facing Vanessa she spoke in a low tone.

"First, yeah I DID have a crush on Grant... back when we were eight! Now, he's a friend of mine and I value that. Second, where do you get off acting like the Queen Bitch towards Deborah. Is it because you're frigid? Or do you prefer household objects tween your nethers?"

Vanessa's eyes narrowed dangerously and she was about to respond when Deborah shouted for them to stop. Whirling, she faced Deborah, anger on her face.

"Why is it you!? What is so special about YOU, four eyes! While I honestly don't care who anyone here fucks, YOU have two lusting after you, but you are too oblivous to anything but you're own limited vision on Grant." Stepping right up into Deborah's face she snarled "I can't stand people like you, who act all holier than thou, keep their jeans pulled up and legs shut. You're the worst kind of slut Deborah... a clueless one."

Tiffany was horrified. Normally Vanessa could be counted on to have a joke and a laugh, but she was never this hurtful or vindictive. Looking at Deborah, she saw the tears running down the other girl's face as she turned and ran out of the shed, bumping into someone and almost falling to the floor... if that someone hadn't reached out and grabbed her. Deborah looked up and saw it was the object she's been focused about so much and did the only thing she could do.

Faint.

Grant held her in his arms, a look of shock on his face as he looked at the other two girls, noting that only Tiffany had a shocked look on her face. Vanessa wore a look of pure smugness and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What happened? I had just gone to the nearby hut and come back to..." he looked at them both carefully "... what did you two do?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders.

"Just told your darling some home truths she didn't like. Not my fault if she can't handle the truth."

Tiffany was about to speak up, when Vanessa faced her.

"You... stay the Hell away from me... slut."

Turning on her heel, Vanessa stalked out of the shed, leaving the others behind. Grant and Tiffany shared a look, while he scooped Deborah into his arms bridal style then walked out of the shed. With a sigh, Tiffany caught up to him as they headed off in the direction of the Lodge.

"Sorry. We were teasing Deborah a bit, probably too much. Then Vanessa... she... well, you saw some of it."

Grant nodded slowly as they walked along the path.

"I knew she had a mean streak in her, but that? What did Deborah or yourself do to deserve that treatment?"

Frowning slightly, Tiffany tilted her head to the side as she kept pace with him.

"The subject was about you... and Deborah. Vanessa said some rather hurtful things and you know how sheltered Deborah is. To have someone who you thought was a friend, turn on you, insult and imply things..." she looked at Deborah "I admit, I haven't been as good a friend to her as I should have, but that doesn't mean I don't care for her."

Grant was about to respond, when Liam called out and ran up to them, a large red welt on the side of his face. Tiffany looked at him.

"What happened to you?"

Liam grimaced and rubbed the side of his face.

"Yeah... Vanessa didn't like me stopping her and asking her what's wrong... " he shrugged "Guess she's in a bad mood or something. Brandon was going after her to check on her I think."

Grant started off towards the main road, which led to the lodge, Tiffany and Liam keeping pace with him. He spoke up as he continued.

"Leave her alone for now. When Kenny and the others get back, we can tell him and leave it to him to sort out." he looked at Tiffany from the corner of his eye "I would appreciate it, if you could stay by Deborah's side from now on though."

Tiffany nodded, while Liam had a confused look on his face.

"What happened?"

{Line Break}

Vanessa sat down on a boulder and looked out over the lake. She was angry, but not at Deborah or Tiffany, but herself. She never let her anger get ahold of her in such a blatantly violent and abusive manner before, so why now? What caused it and... would it happen again? She wasn't one to sit back and moan, rather she'd be right there in the middle of things, getting to the problem and then helping to resolve it.

But... how can she, if she has no idea what the problem was?

She was too caught up in her own thoughts, which was perfect for the prankster known as Brandon. He and Liam had been down by the archery range, when they heard raised voices coming from the tool shed. They both headed back in time to see Vanessa run away from the shed. Liam tried to stop her and ask what was wrong, only for Vanessa to slap him so hard, she knocked him to the ground. She glared at Brandon, had took a step back, holding his hands up in front of him, as Vanessa turned and walked off. After helping Liam to his feet, Brandon headed off after her while Liam went to the tool shed. He followed her and now found her looking out over the lake.

Now, he knew this had to be handled delicately... which to him meant : Prank with extreme prejudice. Unfortunately he had very little nearby to assist him in his endeavor... until he saw the frog near the tree and a evil grin appeared on his face. Sneaking up behind her, he waited til Vanessa leaned forward and dropped the frog down the back of her zip up sweat shirt and jumped back.

Vanessa had leaned forward to massage her thigh, when she felt something slimey down the back of her neck. Jumping up screaming, she contorted her body into different positions, trying to get rid of whatever it was, which was now sliding down her back. Finally, she managed to lift the back of her shirt and saw the offensive object land on the ground and then hop away. She also focused her attention on the laughing fool, who was leaning against a nearby tree trying to keep himself from falling to the ground.

A brief surge of anger flared through her body and her eyes saw red as she took a few steps towards her target, who wisely stopped laughing and took a step back from the angry woman.

"Whoa... easy there girl, easy. Was just a simple prank, no harm no foul, alright?"

Her hands clenched tightly into fists, she stalked towards him.

"Prank? A 'simple' prank?!?! Give me one good reason I shouldn't splatter your brains all over that damn tree!!"

Eyebrows raised, Brandon stepped backwards and held his hands up in front of himself in a placating manner.

"Wait... what? Come on girl, you really want to do that to me? I mean, yeah I prank alot, but that doesn't deserve THAT!"

Suddenly, she lunged at Brandon, swinging her right forearm to his face. Ducking down, Brandon managed to get behind Vanessa and grabbed her tightly. For a few seconds, Vanessa squirmed and shouted profanity at him, until she paused and went limp in his arms. She moaned and as Brandon let her go, she placed both hands on her head and winced in pain.

"Wha... what happened?" she looked at Brandon's shocked face "Brandon? What... Oh no, what did I do this time?"

As she slumped forward onto the boulder she had been sitting on, her body shaking, as Brandon looked on. 

"This happened earlier... in the shed with Deborah and Tiffany."

The pure matter of fact tone he used, caused Vanessa to whirl around and face him, her own face wearing a shocked visage.

"I really did that? Oh no... why, why did I say that?"

Confused, Brandon stepped up to her, concern on his face as he looked at her.

"Wait... what did you say?"

She looked up at him.

"The things I said to Deborah and Tiffany... horrible, terrible things... I... I insulted them both. I... it felt like I was watching a tv show, yet couldn't change the channel at all." she looked down at her hands "Then... with you, it happened again, as if I was in the passenger's seat, with someone else at the wheel, controlling me."

Brandon frowned. This was sounding a little too crazy for him to focus on. Better to just get her back on her feet and let someone else deal with this.

"Come on girl, let's go back to the others. I'm sure if you say that you're sorry, all will be forgiven."

Looking back up at Brandon, there was some hope shining in her eyes.

"You think so?"

Brandon nodded and grinned.

"Of course. Deborah's too sweet to stay angry and Tiffany... well," he paused to think "Tiffany's just clueless about a lot of things. Long as Deborah forgives you, the dumb one will come round as well."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow as Brandon suddenly shook himself, placing a hand against his head.

"Damn... now I'm getting a headache. Come on, let's get back to the lodge and get some painkillers or something."

Helping Vanessa back to her feet, the two friends started to make the long walk back to the lodge unaware of the eyes watching them.

"Good, good... just as it is written down, the darkness is starting to spread and they are turning on each other" they looked at the embossed leather of the book they had taken from the old shack and ran their hand over the cover "Soon... Soon, it'll be time. Then, HE shall appear to clense this forsaken and impure land, with the noble and righteous fury of the Heavens."

The figure turned and shuffled off into the growing shadows, a certain leather bound book in their hands.

{Line Break}

IN the grocery store, Sonya was pushing a cart while AJ walked next to her with a bored look on her face. Glancing into the cart, she looked at the list Kenny had given her.

"So... looks like we need to get some more bottles of water, some milk, bread and a heap of other things." she looked at Sonya "Did he give the same list to Jenny and Mary as well?"

Sonya pointed ahead of them, causing the young goth to look ahead. Jenny and Mary were clearly seen gathering the same sort of groceries and putting into the cart. Mary nudged Jenny and both pairs looked at each other, then their lists, the contents of their carts and then back at each other. Mary threw her arms into the air.

"Isn't this a fine how do you do... Kenny screwed up."

AJ snorted as Sonya sighed.

"More than likely he wrote out multiple lists and forgot they were together." she looked at Jenny "Have you seen...?"

It was then Adam's raised voice was heard.

"NO THEY DON'T HAVE CAVIER, FILLET MIGNON, CHAMPAGNE OR DOM PERIGNON!! JUST LOOK ON THAT LIST AND GET WHAT IS LISTED OR SOMETHING CLOSE TO IT AND STOP BEING A POMPOUS IDIOT!"

Stifling their laughs, the four girls went to the end of the aisle and saw a enraged Adam, being held back by Keith and Kenny, while Daniel was laughing his head off and Chad was wearing a look of arrogant disgust on his face. Jenny looked at the list in her hand and realised the boys were getting the meat and vegetables, while the girls were getting the rest. A frown appeared on her face and with a sinking feeling in her stomach, she knew who Kenny was going to ask to be cook at the camp.

Looking over at the other girls, she motioned to AJ and both girls took their carts over and ran them into Chad and Daniel from behind. Both arrogant boys turned with a cry, glaring at Jenny and Sonya.

"What the Hell Jenny!?"

"You dumb peasant, watch where you swing that... 'thing'."

AJ smiled sweetly at Chad, before kicking him in the shins, causing him to yelp and drop to the ground, holding onto his leg and wimper. She looked at Adam, who the others had let go and smiled.

"That's how you do it dear."

A broad grin appeared on Adam's face as he walked over to his girlfriend, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We'll be outside Kenny, not doing this crap with tweedle dum and tweelde dee there."

As the two walked off, Chad climbed back to his feet and sent a death glare at them.

"I'll get even with those two... mark my words, I, Chadwick Kensington, shall have my revenge!"

Daniel walked over to him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, yeah... now grab a cart and head to the checkout. I think we're done anyway."

Kenny, Keith, Sonya and Mary watched the scene before them, each sharing the same look of exasperation. Keith looked at Kenny.

"... and you thought that having Daniel and Grant together would be problematic eh?"

Kenny groaned and facepalmed.

"Why... why do I have to deal with these... children."

Mary snorted and fold her arms across her chest.

"You're the Head Counselor... have to deal with this. Don't want to, shouldn't of taken the position."

Before Kenny could respond, Keith walked up to Mary and dragged her away, a apologetic look on his face, while Sonya sighed.

"I know you didn't think you'd have to deal with all... this... Don't you think you should ask for help when you need it?"

Nodding slowly, Kenny walked towards the checkouts, with Sonya next to him.

"You're right... but this is a big deal for me. If I can pull this off, I'm gonna be set with the Adamson corporation. Daniel's father has promised me a great position if I can prove myself here. I... I can't waste this opportunity. This is my future here," he looked with a hard stare in his eyes as he focused on the others at the checkout "I'll be damned if anyone thinks they can take it from me... "

Sonya stopped and stared at Kenny as he joined the others, concern on her face. Something wasn't right and it had been growing since the beginning of the week. She had this feeling that something was going to happen and very soon. Only thing, was what was going to happen and if it was going to be for good or ill...

Meanwhile outside the store, Adam was standing in front of AJ, as a trio of bikers were hanging around near his truck. One of them, a dark skinned man with a length of chain around his neck, looked at them and grinned.

"Well... is this fine... truck... yours young man?"

Before Adam could respond, the other two bikers had moved to surround AJ and himself, with the first now standing right in front of him.

"I said... 'IS this fine truck... yours, young man?' Or do you not have any respect to respond to a legitimate question?"

The biker girl sneered as she looked at AJ.

"It would seem, that respect and courtesy... are two things which aren't being taught any more Ali."

The other, a man named Loco, grinned as he looked AJ up and down.

"I'm sure we can... ed-u-cate them, eh Ali? heh heh heh."

Adam narrowed his eyes.

"First, yes that is MY truck. Second, I only give respect and courtesy to those that have earned it. Third, if you even THINK of touching a strand of my girlfriend's hair, I'll..."

Ali grabbed Adam by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, staring straight into the teen's eyes.

"You'll do what little boy? Hmm? WHAT will you do?"

"What's the problem here?"

A voice called out from behind the group, causing them all to turn. Standing there was Kenny, Daniel and the others, along with the local Sheriff. A frown on his face, Ali let go of Adam and backed away, Fox and Loco with him.

"Nothing at all Officer. Just having a nice chat with the owner of such a lovely truck." he grinned "We are, after all, law abiding citizens, right?"

Fox and Loco both grinned at the group, as the three moved over to where three motorcycles were parked. Climbing on them, Ali looked over at Adam, staring directly in his eyes.

"We'll continue our conversation on respect and courtesy later... boy."

With that said and with a gun of the throttle, the three bikes tore out of the parking lot, leaving dust in their wake. The Sheriff sighed to himself as he looked over at the teens.

"Always trouble of some sort..." he paused "You lot are out at the old Camp, right?"

Kenny stepped forward, motioning for the others to start loading the groceries into the vehicles.

"Yes sir Sheriff. I'm Kenny Riedell, Head Counselor. We don't want any trouble, just to go about our business peacefully."

The Sheriff nodded as he watched the others load the vehicles. He then looked at Kenny.

"We don't want any trouble here in Forrest Green. Bad enough that that camp is being reopened under that accursed name again."

Kenny was curious. What did the Sheriff mean by that? He was about to ask, when the Sheriff raised his hand to stop him.

"Look. Just... be careful out there ok? There are a lot of... malcontents... out there who love to cause trouble." he looked at Chad and Daniel, who were arguing "Like those two. Just be safe and ensure that the phone lines are working out there."

Kenny nodded and with that, the Sheriff turned and walked over to his car, got in and left. Curious, Kenny stood there, when Jenny walked up to him.

"Kenny? Everything ok?"

Slightly startled, he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, just the Sheriff giving me the riot act, that's all." looking back at the others, who were in both Adam's truck and Jenny's van and nodded "Ok, all aboard, let's get back to the camp... and pray it's still in one piece what with Brandon and Liam there."

The others let out a laugh (except Chad who only sneered), as Kenny walked over and climbed into the passenger seat of Jenny's van. Concern on her face, Jenny headed over to her van, sighing as she climbed into the driver's seat. The engine chugged to life, as the van headed out of the parking lot, with Adam's truck behind.

As the two vehicles drove down the street, Fox watched them and then looked at Ali, smiling.

"Well, looks like the children are heading back to where they came from..."

The dark skinned biker grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Good... Loco, follow them. Find out where they calling home, then come back. Fox, we're going to go get a few... 'things'... to teach them a lesson."

{Line Break}

THAT night, in a bungalow, a figure sat in front of a desk. The only light from a small lantern as the person was reading further in the book they had discovered. Looking at a page, a thin lipped smile appeared on their face as they read aloud from the book.

"Reanimation of a local daemonic force. To do this, one requires a vial of virginal blood. An item for the Revenant to be created from, the more selected the stronger it shall become. A strand of hair as well as a item from each of the targets. A horcrux to focus the daemonic energy." 

With a smile, they looked at the items on the table. A full vial of viscous red liquid. Strands of hair from all the counselors, even the Hippie, and a small item from each. But it was the item to stand for the horcrux, that their gaze rested on. Gingerly reaching out, they picked it up in their hands and studied it carefully. An old, burnt hockey mask... something they felt would be perfect for their creation. 

There was also a piece of metal, a chunk of obsidian, a small glass of water, a lit flame, a vial of oil and a small piece of reinforced concrete. These last items, while both strong and weak by themselves, combined would harness all of their collective strengths, while the daemonic energy would eliminate their weaknesses. A evil grin appeared on the person's face.

"Tomorrow... it shall be Friday the 13th... the perfect day for our revenge... heh heh heh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, FOX, Ali and Loco have been introduced. Now as the last two AREN'T in the game they will only appear maybe one more time, with Fox outliving them... even though in Part II she was the first of the three to be killed, as she IS a playable character in the game, I'm gonna give her a bit more of a chance to survive. The new Forrest Green is the name the town around Crystal Lake, taken from Friday the 13th Part VI Jason Lives. I'll try and incorporate some more from the movies, but nothing too over the top.
> 
> Had a hard time writing this chapter, as I wasn't really happy with how some parts came up. Still not 100% about it, but closer than I was with the other versions. Next chapter... is when the 'fun' begins... and please, place your bets on who will be the first victim heh heh heh.


	5. Chapter Five - Friday the 13th 12:45AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Champion' is revealed... and the Summoner 'gives' it orders, which are not well received as Mother decrees. Later with the Counselors, Chad has a encounter with Daniel which leads to a brief stand off, until the latter leaves. Preparations for the evening celebration of having the Camp finally up and raring to go are made at Higgins, where some of the group go swimming and attempted confessions fail as another conflict amongst the group happens. Finally, the 'Champion' begins their work... leading up to a fateful fireside discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, almost all the cast has been revealed... except Tommy Jarvis and some other OC's, who will appear in a later chapter. I'm also considering bringing in, in a cameo role, three 'special guests'... but haven't decided yet. Now with this chapter, things start to get more... interesting. I will be breaking the chapter up with timeskips, but this will only be in this chapter. From next chapter on, I will have parts set in individual characters point of view, similar to how in the game if you've escaped/killed, you can view what the other survivors are doing

Chapter Five -  
Friday, the 13th

12:45AM  
Location: Run down old shack, Crystal Lake

INSIDE the rundown old shack, a hooded figure was hunched over the altar. They had set candles surrounding it, in the shape of a pentagram, with the selected items resting next to them. Upon the altar itself, in the center was a decayed and decomposed human skull with a moldy sweater laid out in front of it.

The figure was reading through the book, then stood and walked behind the altar where the table which held the book stood. Opening the book, the figure leaned back with their arms raised. When they spoke, it was in a foul and corrupt tongue, not meant to be uttered by humans.

"I call forth unto the Seven Lords of the Underworld. The time is right for your return, so I call unto thee, to send forth a Champion to prepare the way for your arrival, so that the Faithful can join unto thee, then breach the Hallowed Halls above and reign in abject terror, misery and hatred til the end of time."

There was a sharpness, a electric feel in the air, as the candles flickered briefly.They then reached down and prepared some of the items, before speaking again.

"I now offer forth, the elements of creation for the Champion to take unto themself, to purge the weakness and retain the strength, needed for their righteous crusade."

As they finished, a surge of energy rippled around the alter. One by one, they offered the items they had selected to be used for the birth of this 'Champion', each item disappearing into the ripple as a dark and unholy glow formed.

"I now offer, the items of sacrifice from the Chosen, for the Champion's essence to take shape."

Holding up the vial of red liquid and the strands of hair, they were taken from their hands into the ripple. The personal items taken from the 'chosen', items like Tiffany's ring, Eric's second pair of glasses, a earring from Deborah, a rabbit's foot from Keith, a pendant from Mary and the like were all pulled into the ripple, where they absorbed into the mass, which then started to take on shape.

It stretched out into a towering humanoid form, large tree trunk like arms and legs, the body was muscle upon muscle, infused with the unearthly substance of Hellfire and Brimstone. Upon the top of this body, the large head had formed with a thin tear where a mouth would be, Hellfire clearly visible as it licked at the edges. The figure kneeling in front of the altar, then raised the last object, the blackened and burnt hockey mask, which was torn from their grasp and flew up to the large figure. Slowly turning in midair, the burnt outside of the mask was looking down on the summoner, burning sulfur and Hellfire bombarded the room as the mask attached itself to the entities face.

A look of unadulterated joy appeared on the face of the summoner, as they gazed upon the figure before them. Raising their arms high, they finished the summoning.

"Now, with the Champion's form chosen, I call forth unto the darkness in the shadows, in the deep and darkest regions of Crystal Lake, bring forth the essence to claim this body as it's own! To seek divine retribution against all who trespass these hallowed grounds! To sanctify this land, with the blood of the Chosen... and that when all have been spilt, open forth the doorway and allow forth my allies and bestow upon me my birthright!"

Two red orbs burned to life in the sockets of the mask, intense Hellfire sparking forth as the large figure stepped forward, towards the summoner. They stood in front of the Champion, a look of superiority on their face. Clearing their throat, they stood and look up at the Champion, with a imperious look on their face.

"Champion, as your summoner I demand that you follow my orders... and my first, is to slay ALL who have trespassed on.... URK!!!"

The summoner gurgled as they had bowed forward, hands clutching the large forearm now sticking into their stomach, as they raised their head as blood poured forth from the wound and their mouth, they looked at the 'Champion', who had raised them so to stare directly into the summoner's eyes. Then... a truly demonic voice from beyond spoke.

"You... dare... to... command... me? You... are not... Mother!"

With a flick of his arm, the Champion sent the human flying into a wall, sliding down to the floor. Slowly they looked up, blood froth at the corners of their mouth as the Champion walked up to them.

"Th... this was... not... how... it was... to be..." more blood flowed from their mouth "Who... are you?"

The Champion tilted their head to the side, a inhuman grin on their face behind the mask.

"I... am... Jason Voorhees. You... trespass..."

Eyes wide, they cried out as the Champion, the infamous Jason Voorhees, the serial killer of Crystal Lake, grabbed them and tore them in half. Blood and gore, organs and the like, splattered on the floor as Jason hurled both halves to other sides of the room.

Turning, he then knelt in front of the altar to his mother and then heard her speak to him.

"My dear sweet boy... You have been given another chance, to take revenge on those foolish children who dare to trespass on our land. For now, you must wait... and regain your strength and get used to your new body and new 'gifts' which have been bestowed on you. Then, when the time is right..." a sinister chuckle was heard "The hunt shall begin..."

With head bowed, Jason nodded as his mother gave him commands. Soon, he would walk the land and have vengeance.

{Line Break}

07:45AM  
Location: Packnack Lodge, part of the 'new' Camp Crystal Lake

CHAD frowned as he looked out the window of his bungalow, as the sun started to peek over the nearby hills, shining directly over the Lake. Turning he walked over and stepped outside... the sounds of birds in the air, the crisp fresh air... it was all rather nauseating he thought.

Making sure his sweater was tied securely, he walked over to the Lodge, ignoring Keith, Brandon and Adam, the three watching him go. They followed a bit behind him, knowing what Chad was like.

As he was walking up to the lodge, he heard the voice of his soon to be ex, Tiffany, laughing. The sound caused a flurry of emotions to course through him, happiness, joy... despair and hate. Gritting his teeth, he walked up the stairs to the patio at the front of the lodge, the door open and the smell of freshly brewed coffee, sizzling bacon, pancakes, eggs, hash browns and other such items wafted over him. Looking over, he saw that some of the other counselors were already sitting at the tables eating their breakfast.

Walking over, he looked over the food which had been laid out on a nearby table for people to help themselves and frowned. The thought of consuming food, others fawned over in such a... manner, turned his stomach. However, it had been his mother's idea for him to come to the camp, to not only try and salvage his relationship with Tiffany, but also to mend bridges with the others. As much as the thought of calling any of them here 'friends' made him ill, it was his mother's request and he loved her dearly.

He had just decided on picking up a plate, when he was jostled from behind. A surge of anger ran through him as he turned to face the person, his fists tightly clenched.

"Watch where... oh, it's you Daniel. Open your eyes next time."

As Chad turned back to get some food, Daniel grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him onto the floor. All sound stopped as everyone watched, as Daniel reached over and picked up a bottle of maple syrup. Turning, he poured the contents of the bottle over Chad and laughed. It was then, Adam walked up and shoved Daniel backwards and glared at him.

"Take a walk Adamson."

Daniel looked up at him, taking note of Brandon standing nearby. He also heard the sounds of chairs being pushed away from the tables and glancing over his shoulder, he saw Liam, Keith, Kenny and Rob were standing as well. With a snort of derision, he shrugged and walked past Adam.

"If you can't take a joke..."

Brandon stepped in front of him, glaring at him as Adam grabbed Daniel by the shoulder and faced him.

"I don't care how much money you think you have, or whatever you think you are entitled to. Try anything like this again and we're gonna have a 'talk', got it?"

Daniel smirked and looked down at Chad, who was being helped to his feet by Vanessa, with Sonya handing Chad a towel.

"Well, looks like the trust fund baby has got some lackeys at his beck and call. I'll let you keep your pocket change for now." he looked at Brandon, the smirk still on his face "Mind stepping aside? I hear you athletes need to carb up... I think the steroids are in the bathroom in suppository form."

His fists clenched and his jaw tightened, Brandon was about to hit Daniel, when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Let it go Brandon. He's not worth it."

As Brandon stepped aside, Daniel walked past chuckling. He looked at the person who had spoke up, leaning against the railing with their arms folded across their chest.

"Well, Grant... decided to come in from rummaging around in the woods eh?"

Grant looked at him through narrowed eyes and spoke in a cold tone.

"Have a care Daniel... out of everyone here, I know everything about you. While Chad is a dick," he motioned to Chad, then faced Daniel "he is far more tolerable than a drunkard with delusions of self importance and grandeur."

Throwing his head back and letting out a laugh, he went to push his way pass Grant, only for him to grab him by the shoulder and fix a icy stare on him.

"Remember our agreement Adamson."

A frown appeared on Daniel's face, as he remembered exactly what Grant was talking about. He nodded slowly and walked off, Grant watching him leave. Adam and Brandon both walked up next to Grant, the three watching Daniel walk away.

"He's going to do something stupid... isn't he?

Grant nodded and sighed.

"Yeah... he is. He hasn't changed at all, just gotten worse." running a hand through his hair, he frowned "I made a promise, which he is making all the more difficult each day."

Chad, finished wiping the syrup from his face, looked over at them.

"What are you talking about? Do you have history with that..."

Grant looked over his shoulder at Chad and nodded, as everyone resumed eating their breakfast.

"Aye. Short story, he's kin.Distant cousin on my father's side. I made a promise to my father to watch out for him and try to reunite the family. Something my sister couldn't do, hence she didn't come here this summer." he turned and walked over and sat at a table "It's a promise I'm finding more and more difficult to keep each day..."

Rob looked at him, as Deborah brought a plate of food over for Grant and sat next to him. When Grant had mentioned the word 'sister', his own thoughts immediately went to his own sister, Sandra. She had disappeared from a Camp nearby a few years ago, as had most of the other people. He looked over at Kenny.

"Hey, are there any other camps nearby?"

Leaning back in his chair, Kenny's brow knitted in thought as he rubbed his chin.

"Hmm... I think there are. Run down and abandoned though."

Jenny spoke up as she pushed her empty plate back on the table.

"I know that there's a few turn offs before the one which led here." she paused "One of them could lead to a camp I guess."

A hacking cough came from the otherside of the patio, causing Dave to look over and grin.

"Hey Mitch. Sleep well?"

A grumbling was heard as Mitch walked along the edge to the stairs and stepped up, scratching his beard.

"Not a morning person man... not a morning person." he looked over "Oh hey, mind if I join you guys?"

A chuckle came from Kenny, who nodded as the hippie grinned and bowed, before taking a couple of plates and overloading them with food. Chad, who had just come out of the bathroom to finish cleaning off the syrup, rolled his eyes at the newcomer.

"Who or what is... that?"

Mitch, who was sitting at a table with two full plates, waved as he stood up and shook Chad's hand.

"Name's Mitch Floyd, carefree wanderer and supplier of herbal recreation man. Think I saw you when I got here the other night... either that or the pink flamingos were chasing me again heh."

As Chad looked at his hand in disgust, Dave and a couple of others laughed. Rob on the otherhand was looking from the patio, his gaze over the lake and to the woods on the otherside. Adam stepped up next to him.

"Want to go look where those other trails went? We've got the next three days free, so have plenty of time to kill."

Rob nodded. Like Grant made a promise to a relative, so had he. One he hoped to keep.

{Line Break}

12:20PM  
Location: Higgins Haven, next to Packanack Lodge of the 'new Camp Crystal Lake

GROANING, AJ and Sonya carried a box of groceries from the back of Jenny's van over to the main house, while Liam carried two containers of Gas over to the barn. Dave and Mary had gone to check on the two docks south of the main house and as Sonya teased them, for some 'alone time'.

AJ grunted as the box slid onto the counter and rolled her shoulder.

"Why do we have to have this place set up as well? I thought we'd all be at the Lodge?"

Sonya sighed as she headed back to the van.

"Well, Kenny's going to divide the kids between the two sites and have one group of counselors at the Lodge and another group here. Besides... only a ten minute drive between both camps, so guess he figures it'll work out."

AJ groaned and was about to respond, when the sound of a large truck was heard coming down the road. Both girls headed out and saw Adam's truck pull up to a stop next to the van, both he and Rob jumping out. With a grin, AJ ran down the steps and jumped into her boyfriend's arms, kissing him in welcome. Rob pouted as he watched.

"Hey... I don't get a welcome like that?"

Adam grinned as he put down AJ, while Sonya leaned on the railing with a amused look on her face.

"AJ's mine. Sonya, would you do the honors?"

With a grin, Sonya walked down the steps and up to Rob, who wore a confused look on his face. Instead of kissing him, like AJ did to Adam, Sonya punched Rob in the arm causing him to yelp.

"Heh, welcome Rob."

Wincing as he rubbed his arm, Rob ignored Adam and AJ's laughter.

"Yeah yeah... nice welcome."

Liam spoke out behind them, as he walked over from the barn.

"Hey guys. Find anything out at the other camps?

Rob shook his head.

"No... found the original Camp Crystal Lake, but it's been abandoned for years. Buildings are all falling apart and in general, a handyman's nightmare."

Adam nodded in agreement, his arm around AJ's shoulders.

"Yeah... definitely hasn't been anyone there for years and..." he paused as AJ elbowed him in the side and motioned over to the sad look on Rob's face "Ahh man, Rob I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Rob smiled sadly, as the others looked at him.

"No... it's ok. Sandra went missing with her boyfriend Jeff about five years ago." he kicked at the ground "Last I remember, they were heading somewhere for a summer job. Might've been around here or could've been on the other side of the country. Hell, they might've just eloped and wanted to be left alone..."

Sonya walked up and stopped in front of Rob, looking at him.

"Hey, if she's still alive, you'll find her. If she isn't..." she swallowed "Y.. You'll find her as well."

{Line Break}

3:50PM  
Location : Boatshed near 'new' Camp Crystal Lake*

DEBORAH was sitting at the edge of the pontoon dock, assembled the other day by some of the guys, while Tiffany, Jenny and Sasha swam in the crystal clear water of Crystal Lake. The other girls had noticed how tense Deborah became around Vanessa, as well as how Vanessa herself seemed to crumble a bit inside when she saw Deborah.

Tiffany hadn't been too forthcoming with information over what happened between the two of them, except to say that the two were in a heated discussion and things haven't been sorted out between the two of them yet. So, the girls decided to focus on another topic : Boys.

Jenny swam near Deborah, leaning on the pontoon.

"So Deborah, how are things going?"

Deborah leaned back, suspicion on her face.

"Oh, umm... ok... I guess."

Sasha, who had climbed onto the pontoon, walked up and sat down next to Deborah.

"What Jenny means, is how are things going with you and Grant."

Eyes widened, Deborah sputtered as Jenny and Sasha laughed. Tiffany watched, concern was on her face, as she looked at Deborah. As she swam over to the others, nearby behind some boulders, Brandon, Keith and Eric watched them swim and laugh. Brandon's gaze was locked firmly on Jenny, while Eric was staring rather intently at Deborah. Keith though wasn't as focused as his companions, his gaze going back and forth.

"You guys realize... if they know we're here..."

Brandon snorted as he leaned on the boulder.

"Keith man, you worry too much. My man Eric, has made sure they won't see us."

Polishing his glasses, Eric nodded.

"Indeed my astute colleague. Take into account that we are on the high ground, behind large alluvial boulders with adequate foliage to ensure we are well hidden. The... Goddesses... below, will not know we are here unless they happen to overhear our voices, so I urge you both to speak in a low monotone."

Keith rolled his eyes, as the other two continued their 'observations', unaware that nearby, Grant and Kenny were watching them. The head counselor sighed.

"Bunch of hormonal driven teenagers... I'm surrounded by them..."

Grant nodded.

"Could be worse... Could be a bunch of societal nutjobs who make Chad and Daniel seem like normal."

They both shuddered at that thought, when one of the girls cried out and there was a splash then laughter. Looking down at the area the girls were in, Jenny and Sasha were laughing, as Deborah spluttered, having been pushed into the water. Before the two could do anything, Eric had stood up and made his way down to the pontoons, Brandon and Keith following behind.

Kenny and Grant shared a look and hurried after them, as the three men approached the girls, Tiffany helping Deborah out of the water while the other two were chuckling. Brandon had noticed the look of rage in Eric's eyes, when Sasha had pushed Deborah into the water and was prepared to hold him back if need be.

"Did you think that was funny Sasha? Pushing someone, who was ill prepared, into the water without knowing their aptitude for swimming?" Eric glared at her, as Jenny pulled herself up onto the dock "I expected some act of foolishness from Sasha as her age leaves something to be desired, however I did expect more from you Jennifer."

Sasha frowned as Jenny folded her arms across her chest, both staring at Eric while Brandon walked up to him.

"Hey Eric! It was just for fun bro! No harm was done."

Keith nodded in agreement, both angering Eric more. Deborah looked at him and tried to calm him down, Tiffany next to her.

"Eric... I'm fine. It was just a joke, nothing more."

He was not dissuaded however, as he approached Sasha and Jenny, anger clearly on his face. However, Kenny and Grant appeared, with the Head counselor calling out to Eric.

"Everything all right Eric?"

Eric whirled and saw Kenny and... Him... and narrowed his eyes. With Brandon now next to his girlfriend, Keith standing off to the side, Sasha next to Jenny, Kenny and Grant standing in front of him, finally Deborah and Tiffany behind him, Eric visibly fought for control of his emotions, before facing Jenny.

"Jennifer, Sasha, I... apologize for the words I just spoke. They were said in haste and without clear thought on behalf of myself. I would like to offer my... apologies."

Jenny looked at Sasha looked at each other, before Jenny spoke.

"It's... ok Eric. No harm done..."

Keith kept an eye on Brandon, noticing how... aggressive... his stance was. He moved to the side, ready to intercept Brandon, if needed. Grant had grabbed two towels and had walked over to Deborah and Tiffany, handing the towels to the two girls, the former blushing madly as she stood in her wet swimsuit in front of him. Tiffany saw from the corner of her eye, the rage filled looked Eric had for Grant, before he turned and stalked off, leaving them by themselves. She looked at Kenny and smiled.

"Things could be worse, right?"

7:00PM  
Location : Near a bungalow in 'Evergreen Glade', Higgins Haven of the 'new Camp Crystal Lake

WITH their bikes hidden nearby, the three bikers Adam and the others encountered the other day, were making their way along the trail towards the main building of Higgins Haven where the Counselor's were all gathered having a evening meal. Sounds of laughter could be heard by Fox, as Ali and Loco carried the car batteries from the teenager's cars and hid them all over the camp. She smiled to herself, these little 'children', were going to get what was coming to them tonight.

Ali moved up next to her, in his hands was a length of chain.

"Ready babe?"

Fox grinned and nodded as she held in her hands a large wrench.

"Where's the idiot?"

Ali shrugged as he looked from their vantage point over to the building, the Counselors either on the front patio or near the firepit.

"He's around somewhere... don't worry, he knows what has to be done."

Meanwhile, Loco was limping away from them, heading back to the bikes as blood poured forth from a wound in his side. He had just hidden the last battery, when something struck him in the side with enough force, it sent him through the door of the bungalow he was sneaking past. Pain coursing through him, he thought he saw a large shadow move by the window, before he saw the glow... then, panic set in. 

As he got to his feet, something grabbed the back of his leather vest and pulled him backwards. A sharp pain erupted from his left hip, a strangled cry came from him. With a surge of adrenaline, he slipped out of the vest, running over to a nearby window and dove through, sending glass and pieces of the wooden frame flying. Landing hard on the ground, he scrambled to his feet and hurried off into the night.

He was nearing the bikes, when something sharp bit into his lower back, forcing him to the ground. Pain filling him, he reached back and felt the handle of something in his back as well as something wet. Grasping the handle, he pulled on it, causing more pain until he finally removed it and brought it around so he could see it.

A long, slim shard of metal, tied to a old piece of wood. Brief confusion set on his face, then he heard the sound. Loud footsteps, clomping on the ground... and heading right for him. Crawling, he finally made his way to the bikes, trying to pull himself up against his, when a hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him back. With a cry of pain, he lashed out with a right hook, only to hit something which broke his hand.

Whoever it was, lifted him up by the ankle, until they could stare into Loco's eyes. For his part, Loco gasped as he looked up at immensely powerful and built man, torn clothing in places with what looked like small gouts of flame burning in various locations across their body. His gaze continued up until it came to a burnt and blackened hockey mask, with fire licking forth from the eye sockets. Terrified, he started to cry, causing the man holding him to tilt their head to the side.

"P... please... don't... hurt me..."

The large man reached up and grasped the other ankle and lifted Loco high, then a daemonic voice came forth.

"Trespass... Die..." then a mocking laugh came from behind the mask "Make... a... wish..."

Grasping Loco's ankles tightly, the large man tore the smaller one in half, Loco's scream at first loud, then died out as both halves of the biker were dumped near the bikes. The large man looked over at the bikes and approached them.

Back with Ali and Fox, both had heard Loco's strangled cry, the latter dropping the wrench in her hands. Ali gripped his chain tightly as he ran back towards the bikes, leaving Fox by herself. Running as fast as he could, Ali ran up to a bungalow, the door caved in. Looking inside, he saw Loco's vest and a small blood trail as anger set in. He saw the broken window, then turned and ran back out the door, rushing past Fox who saw the torn vest and then ran after Ali.

Both bikers ran up to where they hid their bikes... and saw the bloody remains of Loco. His right leg and part of his torso, lay on the ground at their feet, the rest of him hanging from a nearby tree. Fox's eyes were wide and a silent scream came from her mouth as Ali snarled, looking from his friend to their bikes. All three had been mangled and torn to pieces, parts scattered over the ground.

Fox had taken a few steps back, as Ali gripped his chain tightly and cursed out.

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKS!! COME ON OUT TO DIE!!"

A large figure stepped forth from the shadows, with parts of their body on fire. With anger surging through him, Ali ran forward and swung the chain at the figure. The large figure didn't move as the chain wrapped around his neck, making Ali smile as he tried to pull them to the ground.... but couldn't. Wrapping the end of his chain around both of his hands, Ali tried to pull again, with all his strength, but the figure wouldn't move. Instead, they raised their right arm and grasped the chain. 

Then... they spoke.

"My... Turn..."

With a sudden jerk, they pulled hard on the chain, bringing Ali flying forward and landing on the ground in front of the figure. Raising it's foot, he was about to bring it down on Ali's head when Fox, holding a broken piece of her bike's handlebar, swung the metal and struck the figure across the back of it's head. Swiveling faster than possible, the figure backhanded Fox, sending her over Ali and slamming into a tree hard. Grimacing in pain, she clutched her side as she saw Ali climb to his feet, drawing forth a large machete he had strapped to his leg.

"I'm gonna bleed you, you mutha!!!"

Ali swung the machete, only for the figure to grasp the blade in it's hand, holding it tightly. The figure swung it's right arm, striking the biker in the side of his head, stunning him. Turning the blade around, the figure thrust it's arm forward, sending the blade through Ali's chest. Shock on his face, Ali managed to look up at his killer, as they pulled the machete back and with one final swing, his head was struck from his body. The biker's head landed on the ground and bounced a few times, landing in front of Fox.

Managing to get to her feet, she screamed and ran off, towards the house the counselors were at. The figure though, took the chain from around their neck, then wound it around it's waist. It bent down and picked up the machete it had dropped and examined it closely, before tearing the sheath off of Ali's leg and replacing the blade within. It was then, the figure turned it's head to the side, as they listened to a voice only they could hear.

"My sweet, sweet Jason. You have done well, but there is still more to do. There are more trespassers Jason, more bad children who must pay for what happened to us. You must kill them Jason, all of them. Kill them for mommy."

Grinning evilly behind his mask, Jason Voorhees placed the sheathed machete on his belt as he stepped forward after the female biker, heading towards Higgins house and the other 'bad children'.

{Line Break}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before people post comments about how Jason can't talk, in part IX, Jason DID talk. It's also shown that Jason talked as a boy before being drowned as well, so I decided to make the Jason in my story able to speak, but not too well. I did already have written out how I was planning on killing off people for this story, but due to my original copy getting corrupted, I went back to a earlier copy which didn't have all the ideas I originally though out on it, so I'll be thinking up new ways for them to be killed off. Some will be based off of the kills in the game, others from the movies or just from ways I've thought up... don't judge me lol.


	6. Chapter Six - Friday the 13th 6:50 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between >>..<< are Pamela Voorhees voice to Jason.

Chapter Six  
Friday the 13th

6:50PM, Higgin's Haven main building

KEITH, Brandon, Vanessa and AJ were cleaning up the dishes from the evening meal while Adam and Liam cleaned down the table. Outside the building, Kenny and Rob started a small camp fire as the others rested either on the large patio of the building or gathered around the camp fire. When the ones cleaning had finished, all of them sat around the fire, as Kenny was using a stick to stoke the flames. Liam looked up.

"So... anyone know any dirty jokes or ghost stories?"

A chuckle ran through them all, as Adam leaned back in the lawn chair he was sitting on.

"Well... not a dirty joke, but when we were last in town I heard something." 

Brandon grinned at him.

"What... there's a hidden stash of leaf around here? Mitch, you know anything about that?"

Sputtering, the hippie coughed as the others grinned before he looked at Brandon a incredulous look on his face.

"Wha... what you talkin about man? I... uhh... don't know what you're talking about..." he looked around nervously "Yeah... err... umm..."

Chuckling, Adam leaned forward in his chair and patted Mitch on his shoulder.

"You're fine... though I did hear about that." he paused as he saw the shocked look on Mitch's face as more laughter surrounded the camp fire. He then looked around at the others, the smile on his face gone "No... I heard something else. There's a legend around here. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse on Crystal Lake, a death curse. Jason Voorhees' curse. They say he died as a boy, drowned in the lake, but he keeps coming back. Few have seen him and lived. Some have even tried to stop him... No one can. People forget he's down there, waiting..."

Everyone was silent, then Kenny spoke, poking the flames with a stick.

"From what I heard, this Jason Voorhees supposedly drowned at Camp Crystal Lake back in 1957 when he was eleven years old. The counselors weren't watching him. Then they made the mistake of killing his mother." he threw the stick into the flames "Now legend has it that Jason kept returning from his grave to punish whoever returned to the Camp. "

Some glanced around, looking into the shadows surrounding the edge of the fire. Standing with his arms folded across his chest, Rob spoke as he was staring into the flames.

"I don't wanna scare anyone, but I'm gonna give it to you straight about Jason. His body was never recovered from the lake after he drowned. And if you listen to the old-timers in town, they'll tell you he's still out there, some sort of demented creature, surviving in the wilderness, full grown by now... stalking... stealing what he needs, living off wild animals and vegetation. Some folks claim they've even seen him, right in this area." he then looked around at everyone "The camp was reopened, years later. People disappeared... murdered leaving only one girl. The girl that survived that night at Camp Blood, that... Friday The 13th? She claimed she saw him. She disappeared two months later... vanished. Blood was everywhere. No one knows what happened to her."

Visibly shaken, Brandon looked at Rob.

"B... bullshit. It's a bullshit legend."

Rob looked over at him and spoke in a cold tone.

"Legend has it that Jason saw his mother beheaded that night. Then, he took his revenge, a revenge he continued to seek if anyone ever enters his wilderness again. And, by now, I guess you all know we're the first to return here. Five years... five long years he's been dorment. And he's hungry. Jason's out there... watching... always on the prowl for intruders... ready to kill... ready to devour... thirsty for young blood. "

Jenny spoke in a soft tone to Rob.

"Wasn't your sister a counselor for a camp?"

With a nod, he turned his gaze back to the flames.

"My sister, Sandra and her boyfriend, were counslors in training for a camp near here. See, this isn't the first time this camp was re-opened... A man named Paul Holt held a training camp my sister came to." he paused, everyone silent and watching him "A girl, Ginny something, was the sole survivor. She was raving about a giant, deformed man... A man, Jason Voorhees..."

Keith spoke up, in a quiet tone.

"He was killed... blown apart by the FBI two years ago. My... my older sister was in the operation." he paused "I'll never forget what she said about him. Evil... pure unadulterated evil..."

Dave looked over at him.

"Did he come back though? I mean, I heard that there were more killings after his 'death', but he was finally defeated by some woman with a dagger and some sort of book or something."

Eric scoffed as he cleaned his glasses.

"Stereotypical camp fire ghost story... with no basis on actual facts. Do you really think that Mr Adamson, would fund a project like this, it that story was correct?" he placed his glasses back on and frowned "I highly doubt it.

A loud burp sounded, as Daniel slouched backwards in his chair.

"Dad's an idiot... all he cares about is money... he doesn't care about anything else..." he took a long swallow of whiskey from the bottle in his hand "... he doesn't care... not even for me..."

He then threw the bottle into the fire, the remaining whiskey causing the flame to leap into the air, startling them all. But what startled them the most was when the flame died, a woman wearing biker leathers stumbled forward, a terrified look on her face.

"HELP! You gotta get out of here! There's a killer!!"

Kenny jumped to his feet as did some of the others, while Rob faced the newcomer.

"What... who are you?"

Adam glared at her as he stood.

"I know you... you're one of those bikers who hasseled us the other day at the store."

The woman looked at him, panic in her eyes.

"Yeah... Yeah, we did and I'm sorry... but I've just seen my boyfriend murdered in front of me and our friend had been torn in half!! We NEED to get out of here... NOW!!"

Before Adam could respond, a whistling chink rang out and Rob shouted. A length of chain wrapped around him, pinning his arms against his torso as Rob struggled to get out of it. Grant and Liam ran up to him, each trying to get the chain off as it was starting to tighten around him. Kenny looked over at Brandon.

"Go find something to..."

Deborah screamed as flames danced along the chain from the shadows, speeding towards Rob, Grant and Liam. Letting go, both jumped back as the flames wrapped around the chain holding Rob, setting him alight. Rob screamed in agony as the flames ate at his flesh, burning him alive. Then a sudden jerk rippled along the chain from the shadows, as the chain tightened and then cut through Rob's body, causing him to turn to blackened ash and leaving only the stumps of his legs behind.

Looking to the shadows, a large figure stalked forth, the chain wrapped around their waist. Kenny, eyes wide, gasped.

"J... Jason Voorhees..."

The figure, looked straight into Kenny's eyes and seemed to nod. Chad cried out, eyes bulging out of their sockets as everyone turn and ran off in different directions. Jason walked over to the camp fire and heard his mother speak.

>>They must be punished Jason. All of them. All of those who dare to live and love and dare to be happy must pay. They stole everything from us Jason. You must be relentless. They must NOT escape. Find them Jason. Find them for mommy. Make them PAY!<<

Jason heard a door slam shut and looked up at the main house. Staring out through the door was a young woman, who cried out and ran away into the house. He made his way towards the patio, his heavy footsteps clomping on the wooden floorboards as he stepped up in front of the door.

Inside, Jenny, AJ and Sonya were frantic. This... monster... had just killed a friend and was now after them. In a blind panic, Jenny ran up the spiral staircase, AJ and Sonya behind her, all three stopping on the landing. 

"Wha... what are we going to do? He... Rob..."

Sonya grabbed AJ by the shoulders and shook her.

"AJ! Calm down! We can't panic!" she looked at Jenny "We should check these rooms see if there's anything we can use."

Jenny nodded and opened the door to the right, seeing a bed, cupboard and a table. She ran to the table and opened the drawers, finding only a set of keys in one. AJ had gone into the bathroom and found a disinfectant spray while Sonya entered the last room. Finding in a chest of drawers a pocket knife and in the table drawers a bunch of firecrackers. The three women gathered back at the landing, fear in their eyes as they heard the door crash.

Standing huddled together, they heard the heavy clomp of Jason's boots on the floorboards and then heard them stepping onto the spiral staircase. The three backed away slowly, til the door to the cupboard at the end of the hall was at their backs. Standing at the top of the staircase, was Jason. AJ pressed herself back against the wall, trying to make herself as small as possible, while Jenny and Sonya pressed themselves against the door.

Jason stared at the three women, cowering before him. The emotion of joy coursed through him, the joy of ending these three lives... until a heavy object struck him in the back of the head. Careless, he fell to the floor face first, a loud thud reverberating through the house. Standing over the killer, holding a piece of pipe in his hand, was Adam who reached out an arm to them.

"COME ON!!"

AJ perked up hearing her boyfriend's voice, but the three still wouldn't move as Jason was blocking the way. Sonya called out.

"We can't!"

Adam frowned.

"Look, you've gonna have to step over him. Hurry before he wakes up!!"

Taking a deep breath, Sonya took a few steps forward, towards Jason. Gingerly, she lifted her left foot over his arm, resting her foot on the floorboards. Pushing her body to the side, she lifted her right foot and rested it between the large man's legs and then threw herself forward to where Adam caught her and placed her next to him. Adam looked back at Jenny and AJ.

"AJ! Jenny! Hurry!"

The goth slowly pulled herself to her feet, as Jenny had her eyes closed whimpering to herself. Taking slow steps, AJ slowly repeated Sonya's progress, but flung herself to Adam and held on tight. Sonya looked at Jenny, noticing how scared she was.

"Ok Jenny... you can do this. Remember how AJ and I got past. Just do the same and we'll be right here for you. I promise."

Terrified, Jenny shook her head and pressed herself into the corner. Letting AJ go, Adam called out to her.

"Come on Jenny! We've got to go... NOW!"

Adam's shout, snapped Jenny's head to face him. Nodding slowly and while staring at Jason lying prone on the ground, she slowly walked up and put her right foot down in the crook of the killer's arm. A groan came from him causing Jenny to freeze and the others took note. Sonya tried to lean over to Jenny, her hand reaching out.

"Come on Jenny... just take two more steps..."

Swallowing the rising bile in the back of her throat, Jenny nodded again, then lifted her left foot and as she went to put it down, pain flared through her right leg as a scream escaped her lips. Around her right ankle, Jason's mammoth hand, had snapped the bone which caused Jenny to tumble to the ground next to the killer. Slowly standing up Jason backhanded Adam, who had charged forward to swing the pipe, only to be sent back into the staircase and tumble backwards down them. AJ clung to Sonya's arm, both girls watching in horror as Jason stood on his feet and looked down at Jenny, who was crawling along the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!"

Jason raised his foot and brought it down, hard, at the base of Jenny's spine, causing her to scream again. Sonya and AJ were frozen as they saw the killer raise his foot and stomp down again and again and again... only to stop when Jenny's torso was severed from the rest of her body, her legs twitching behind. Managing to crawl forward, leaving a blood trail from her torn torso along the floorboards, she looked up through tear stained eyes at them, blood foaming at her mouth.

"..H... hel..p... me..."

The light dimmed in her eyes as she slumped forward, gone... as AJ screamed, startling Sonya. The two looked at their friend's killer in horror, who stared directly at them. Fumbling in her pocket, Sonya pulled out the firecrackers, lit them and threw them at Jason. They bounced off his chest and landed on the bloody floorboards and when Jason took a step, they went off, blinding him. Sonya grabbed AJ and both ran down the staircase, finding a dazed Adam on the floor. Both girls grabbed him, pulling him to his feet as they ran out of the house. Adam noticed that one was missing.

"Where's Jenny?"

AJ whimpered, tears running down her face while Sonya's grew stoic.

"She's gone... we have to worry about ourselves now."

With a grunt, Adam nodded, as they ran off into the darkness around the building.

{Line Break}

Location: Blair's Cove

LIAM knelt near a boulder, calming himself as his heart was beating fast. He couldn't believe what was happening. In his mind, he saw Rob screaming as he was burning... then mindless panic set in and running blindly into the woods. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice the shadow behind him, until a hand touched his shoulder causing him to cry out and throw himself forward, rolling into a crouch looking back at the person. Standing there, fear on her face, was Tiffany.

"Liam! We... He just..."

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Tiffany as she started to sob.

"I know... Rob... Rob's gone." He looked at her "We need to find the others and get out of here. You... you didn't see where any...?"

Tiffany's eyes went wide as she nodded.

"The house! Jenny, AJ and Sonya ran into the house!"

They both looked back over the river to the house and saw three people run out, disappearing into the gloom surrounding the house. A few seconds later, Liam pulled Tiffany down to the ground with him, both watching as the killer known as Jason Voorhees stepped out the front door, his gaze going back and forth. He made his way down the steps then stopped and looked behind him.

Tiffany whispered in a worried tone as she knelt next to Liam.

"W... what's he doing?"

Before Liam could respond, Jason had turned and walked down the side of the house, hidden from view. Against better judgment, Liam creeped along the bank, Tiffany following. He then saw the killer heading towards the three bungalows behind the main house. He looked back at Tiffany.

"I hope no one is in them..."

Location: "Stately Prince Manor" Cabin, behind the main house at Higgin's Haven

MARY Stevens gasped when she saw the hockey masked killer heading towards the cabin she was hiding in. She ran over to a bear trap mounted on the wall, managing to pry it off and carry it over to the front door of the cabin. Managing to set it, she had taken a step back when the door shook from a monstrous thud. A squeak escaped her lips as she turned and ran into the second room, closing and locking the connecting door. 

Looking around in a panic, she opened up the drawers of both cupboards and the chest of drawers, finding only a camp map and on a nearby trunk a baseball bat. Clutching the bat tightly, she looked around the room and saw that only the door she had just locked, was the only way out. The smashing of the front door drew her attention followed by the loud snap of the bear trap. In panic, she threw herself on the ground and slid under a bed, as the connecting door shook and splintered.

Clasping both hands over her mouth, as Jason stomped into the room, in his hand was a large machete. From where she was hidden, she watched as he walked over to one of the three beds in the room, reverse the grip of his weapon and plunged it down into the bed, destroying the mattress and frame. Eyes tightly closed, she heard him walked over to the other bed and do the same. Then the large clomp of his feet came over to the bed she was hiding under. A gasp escaped her lips... as Keith ran into the room and fired a flare gun into Jason's mask, causing the killer to stagger back.

"MARY! COME ON!"

Scrambling out from under the bed, Mary and Keith ran out of the cabin, while Jason grinned menacingly under his mask.

"... Time... to play... Mother..."

{Line Break}

DEBORAH was crouched behind a tree, her breath coming out in short, rapid breaths. She had gone through two cabins, finding a pocket knife, walkie talkie and a car battery. She didn't know why she grabbed the battery, but guessed it could be important. She had just managed to calm herself, when the walkie came to life, startling her momentarily. Taking it in her hands, she spoke quietly.

"H... hello?"

There was silence, then she heard Vanessa's voice come over.

"Deborah? Thank God you're ok. Where are you?"

Looking around into the gloom, she frowned.

"I... I don't know. I think I'm somewhere between Higgin's Haven and Packanack..."

Vanessa's response was prompt.

"Not far from where we are... I've found Kenny and Sasha, we're going to try and make it back to the Lodge and get out of here."

Deborah nodded slowly, then spoke quickly.

"Have you seen any of the others? Tiffany, Sonya.... Grant?"

There was silence, then Kenny's voice came over.

"I'm sorry Deb... we haven't seen anyone else. Look, we're gonna go to the Lodge and from there we'll go and get help for the others. Keep heading the way you're going and we'll meet you there."

Before she could respond, another voice spoke over the walkie.

"Deborah, go with them. I'll find Tiffany and whoever else I can, then we'll head over."

Clutching the walkie tightly in her hands, her voice rose as she replied.

"Grant! No, where are you? I'll come back to you and we'll get out of here together."

"No Deborah. Please, go. I'll get out, I promise you. You need to go and get help, it's the only way we'll survive."

Vanessa, Kenny and Sonya were silent as they listened in to Grant and Deborah's conversation. Tears forming in her eyes, she spoke in a shaky tone.

"Grant... please... I..."

His response was in a soft tone, conveying his emotions for her.

"I know Deborah... I know. Please, get to safety. Knowing that you'll be safe, will make things easy. Please."

Deborah was about to respond, when the sound of glass shattering came over the walkie along with Grant cursing.

"What the... Jason! Get outta here hockey puck!!"

There was the sound of choking and then nothing... the walkie went dead. Panic stricken, Deborah clutched the walkie tight.

"Grant? Grant are you there? ... Grant? GRANT!!!"

There was silence, then Kenny's voice came over.

"Deborah... he's... he's gone. Please, meet us at the lodge. Deborah? Are you there? Deborah?"

The walkie was laying forgotten on the ground, as Deborah hurried back the way she came, determination in her steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'stories' of Jason which Adam, Kenny and Rob tell are from the movies... felt had to incorporate them before 'introducing' Jason. Yes, the kills Jason has done aren't in the game or movies, but I want more... original... kills. Apologies for the 'lack' of kills this chapter, but I WILL make up for that in the next heh heh.


	7. Chapter Seven - Friday the 13th 9:30 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between >>..<< are Pamela Voorhees voice to Jason.

Chapter Seven  
Time : 9:30pm  
Location : Stillwater Camp

IT had been a couple of hours since Rob's death and the survivors were scattered over the camp, stretching from Higgins Haven all the way to Packanack Lodge and in between. Mitch and David were ransacking a bungalow looking for anything they could use to survive, when a window slid open and the female biker climbed through. Landing on the floor, she grimaced as pain coursed through her side. David hurried over with a medical spray for her, while Mitch finished barricading the bungalow.

"Here, looks like you could use it."

With a small smile of thanks, she took it from him as Mitch came back into the room holding some makeshift weapons.

"Couldn't find much in the way of 'crackers and such, but did find some walkie talkies and these."

Laying on a table next to the walkie talkies, was a axe, length of pipe and baseball bat. The hippie grasped the bat and gave a few practice swings in the air, as David and the biker walked over. Reaching down, he picked up the axe and was about to say something, when one of the walkie's came to life. The three listened in on the conversation, relief on David's face when he heard his sister had escaped with Vanessa and Kenny, but looks of shock came on all their faces when they heard Grant's last message and Deborah's frantic response.

David looked at them.

"We've gotta find out if Grant's ok."

Mitch faced him, a frown spreading on his face.

"I... I don't know man. Sounded like that Jason whathisname already took him out."

Walking over to the window the biker climbed through, David looked back over his shoulder.

"We don't know for sure Mitch. Grant's a cagey sort... while the odds of him being alive are slim..."

The biker nodded in agreement, as she picked up the length of pipe with a walkie talkie secure to her belt.

"You don't know me... but against this fucker, we're gonna need all the help we can get." she looked at the hippie "If there's a chance... he's alive..."

Sighing in exasperation, Mitch nodded.

"Yeah... alright man... let's go see if we can find him." 

The three made their way to the window, when the glass exploded inward, stunning the three. Shaking his head, David looked at the window, horror on his face. Framed by the ruined window frame, Jason Voorhees stared at them. Screaming the biker grabbed David by the shoulders and pulled him away as a knife flew through the broken window, striking Mitch in his arm. Crying out in pain, he pulled the knife out as the three made their way back from the window and further into the bungalow.

Moving into the back room, David rushed ahead and locked the door to the adjoining hallway, while the biker locked the door they came through. Mitch, still grasping the knife which had been in his arm, put it in his pocket and pulled his bandanna off, trying to tie it around the wound. Gently, the biker reached forward and tied the material around his arm. Mitch looked at her and nodded in gratitude.

"Hey... thanks... umm..."

A soft smile appeared on her face.

"Fox... name's Fox."

The sound of the front door caving in, made the three jump and grip their weapons tight. David went to the window, only to see the shutters were drawn tight from the outside.

"Fuck! Damn shutters!"

The door he had locked, shook as a heavy object struck. Before they could move, the door exploded and Jason stepped in, separating David from Mitch and Fox. The killer looked from David to Mitch and Fox and back again before stepping towards David. Fox ran towards Jason and swung the pipe, striking him in the back of the head. Taking a step forward, he turned and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

With a cry, David swung the axe, the blade bit into Jason's shoulder and forced him to drop the biker. Landing on her backside, she gasped as Mitch ran forward and helped her to her feet. Jason whirled and kicked David, the axe still lodged in his shoulder, sending the teen crashing through the door to the bungalow's restroom and landing hard against the side of the bathtub. In pain, he grasped his back as Jason removed the axe and stalked towards him.

"MITCH! FOX! GO! NOW!"

Before their eyes, Jason raised the axe and swung down, severing David's right leg at the knee. Screaming in pain, David tried to staunch the flow of blood, but when the axe fell again, his left arm fell to the floor next to him. Looking up in horror at his soon to be killer, he shouted again to Mitch and Fox, as Jason raised the axe again.

"RUN!"

The two ran out of the bungalow as they heard David's screams turn to pleas for mercy... and then a gurgle... finally nothing, except the heavy footsteps of Jason Voorhees walking out of the bungalow.

"Soon... Mother... Soon..."

{Line Break}

Location: Barn, Higgins Haven

DANIEL frowned he leaned against a bale of hay on the second floor of the barn, a bottle of scotch in his hand as he looked out the top window. He heard David's scream, which evoked no response from the drunk. He already knew he was going to die, but he was gonna make sure that he was the last to do so. Near him were three flare guns and a shotgun he had found. He was going to make sure that the killer would be fucked up before he left this world.

The sound of a window opening, drew his attention below, as he saw Eric climb through and then start to look around. Watching him, Daniel saw Eric come across a gas can, then hurry back to the window and climb out. Shrugging, he went back to his drink, confident that he'd be the last one alive.

{Line Break}

Location : Boatshed, between Higgins Haven and Packanack Lodge

Three weary teens made their way into the boatshed, having found a boat but needing two items for it. Sonya was looking on one side of the shed, while Adam looked on the other as AJ kept watch. As scared as she was, she did notice the red light in the distance and remembered.

"The CB!"

Adam looked at her, confusion on his face.

"What?"

AJ looked at him.

"The CB Eric fixed. The bungalow with it is not far from here. I could get over there and call for help, while you two fix the boat."

Adam immediately shook his head, as Sonya walked up.

"No! I'm not letting you go by yourself. We'll go together. Safety in numbers."

Sonya looked at the two.

"Hate to say this Adam, but AJ has a point." she held up the spare propeller "One of us needs to stay here and fix this onto the boat's motor, while another needs to check the surrounding bungalows for gas. AJ was shown by Eric how to use the CB... unless, you know how to do so?"

The young man paused, indecision and concern on his face. With a sigh, he nodded slowly.

"I don't like it... I really don't..."

Reaching out her hand, AJ gently stroked her boyfriend's face.

"I... I don't like it either... Hell, can't believe I suggested it... But if we do all of this together, it'll take more time... which means more time for that... monster... to k... kill us... like Je... Jenny..."

Sonya walked over and hugged the goth, while Adam picked up a discarded wrench.

"As long as we're careful, we'll be fine. We'll get through this, right AJ? Adam?"

AJ looked at Sonya, her tears causing her mascara to run as she nodded. Adam's response was a grunt as he swung the wrench, apparently satisfied that it could do the job. After a moment, AJ and Sonya separated, then the goth and her boyfriend left the shed. Sonya watched them head off towards the red light and prayed that they would survive.

{Line Break}

Location : Cemetery, Higgin's Haven

Walking up from the main road, where he had parked his car, Sheldon Finkelstein grunted as he carried a large duffel bag with him. He was supposed to have been at the camp a week ago, but was held up thanks to his parents wanting him to do some work before 'going on for a Summer of fun'. Fun... he could do. He was a master of pranking and had pulled some glorious pranks in the past on those who were to be his fellow counselors for the next few months.

While he was a prank master, he knew nothing about cars... hence, his own was locked and left by the side of the road with a empty tank. Oh well, he thought, he'd be able to get one of the other chuckleheads at the camp to help him out. As he walked along, he saw a old and dilapidated cemetery, rust adorning the gate and the iron fence. A smirk appeared on his face as he had just found a great location for a prank. Putting down his bag, he walked over and entered, looking at the old and worn gravestones.

One was fairly recent however and had a teddy bear next to it. Pausing, he shone his torch over it's surface.

"Let's see... 'Here lies... H20 Delirious... Laughed to Death'" a puzzled look on his face, then he shrugged "Oh well, must be from Canada heh."

He looked around and saw other tombstones with other weird or outlandish names on them. Names like 'Momo', 'Bryce', 'Miniladd', 'Sattelizer' and 'Ohmwrecker', when his gaze finally came to one tombstone with a normal-ish name.

Pamela Voorhees.

It was then a faint scream echoed through the trees, causing Sheldon to jump and look around, his flashlight illuminating the trees. He saw a couple of bungalows in the distance, but with enough darkness in between to make anyone nervous. Gulping, he made his way to the entrance, pausing as he saw on a old bench, a can of medical spray. Reaching out, he grasped it, then ran out of the cemetery, pausing to grab his bag and then headed off towards the bungalows.

{Line Break}

Location : Bungalows to the East of Barn, Higgins Haven

WITH a groan, Grant Masterson slowly got to his feet, careful not to put his hands on any of the broken glass around him. Looking around, he saw the bungalow he had been thrown out of and slowly headed around to the front, where he saw the broken remains of the front door. Heading inside, he knelt and picked up the walkie talkie he had dropped, when Jason grabbed him.

He blinked as he remembered, prior to being attacked, he was talking to Deborah. A flash in his mind's eye and he recalled the entire week he had spent at the camp and with Deborah, culminating the previous night with the two sleeping together. Did he love her? With all his heart and while he had told her to run with the others, a part of him felt that she would ignore that order and come back to find him.

Clenching his fist, he turned and left the bungalow, hurrying over to the others nearby to scavenge for anything useful. From the two other bungalows, he had found a flare gun, three pocket knives, firecrackers, two health sprays and a set of keys. He had just left the third bungalow, when Brandon crashed out of the nearby bushes, jacket torn and a wild eye look on his face. Standing back, hands raised in front of him, Grant spoke in a calm tone.

"Easy there Brandon... easy. It"'s me... Grant... A friend..."

Brandon looked at him, the wild look in his eyes fading, til he stumbled forward and Grant caught him.

"He... hey man... "

Grant helped Brandon into the bungalow onto a lounge. Looking down, he saw blood on Brandon's jeans.

"Brandon... blood?"

Looking down, he grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah... that bastard got lucky with a throwing knife. Pulled it out and threw it back at the ugly sonova, before booking out."

Taking one of the pocket knives, Grant looked at him.

"Gonna have to check the wound, so I'm going to have to cut the leg of your jeans."

Brandon grinned and chuckled.

"What, trying to get me out of my pants before taking me to dinner first? Damn, you're a player dude."

Rolling his eyes, Grant cut the jeans from the ankle up to the knee.

"Sorry Brandon, you're not my type. Besides, I'm already spoken for."

A short laugh escaped from Brandon, as Grant looked over the wound.

"Oh, we all know that... in fact everyone knows it... or heard you and Deborah last night." a broad grin appeared on his face "Honestly, how the Hell is she walking straight?"

In response, Grant prodded the wound, causing Brandon's laugh to turn to a yelp of pain. Spraying the wound with one of the medical sprays, he shrugged as he saw the look on Brandon's face.

"Quit being a baby... was only a scratch." he paused as he stood up "Besides, how is Jenny walking after what you did to her this morning?"

Brandon had a brief shocked look on his face, before it turned into a grin.

"Gotta tell you dog, I was drained... literally drained heh." his grin faded as he sat up "I just hope she's ok wherever she is."

Knowing how he feels, Grant could only nod in agreement. He then reached into his pockets and handed some of the items he scavenged to Brandon. The latter looked at the health spray, pocket knife and firecrackers before looking at Grant, a curious look on his face. Grant just nodded.

"Take them, in case we get separated. There's also a spare walkie talkie in the other room, suggest you grab it before we head out."

Brandon stood and entered the other room, coming back a few seconds later with the walkie talkie clipped to his belt and two baseball bats. After Grant tucked the flare gun in the back of his jeans, he caught the spare bat Brandon threw to him.

"All right, bases are loaded, one home-run to win the day."

Grant chuckled and nodded.

"Lead the way, American All Star."

{Line Break}

Location : Packanack Lodge  
Time: 10:45pm

TIFFANY and Liam finally made their way to the lodge, both noticing the parked cars nearby, hoods raised with batteries removed from all of them. With a curse, Liam kicked one, then was hopping around on one foot.

"Who would do this? Steal the battery... take the gas... when there's a damn killer stalking around, killing people?!? WHO?!?!"

Tiffany grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him.

"LIAM! Calm down! We need to think straight if we want to survive!"

Calming himself, he looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Heh... since when is the Flirt, calm and collected eh?"

A frown appeared on her face, as she recalled how many times she had been called a flirt... gold digger... tramp... whore. That was a image she had decided to try and walk away from, hence her decision to leave Chad. The only person she felt she could be the real Tiffany to, was Deborah... and she had know idea if her friend was still alive.

Liam saw the look on her face and sighed.

"Listen... Tiffany... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

She looked at him and smiled.

"It's ok... let's just look for what we need to get out of here."

The two teens headed towards the lodge, then Liam headed off to one of the two small sheds nearest the lodge. Tiffany stopped and looked at him.

"Liam?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, as he stepped up to the small landing in front of the door of the small shed he was at.

"Might as well check inside... might find something we can use."

Tiffany nodded in agreement, before she opened the door of the other shed. Inside, was just a chest of drawers and two tables. She also saw a bear trap near the window and a wrench on one table. There was also a car battery near one of the tables and a walkie talkie in a drawer. Picking up the walkie, she turned it on.

"Hello? Anyone listening?"

After a moment, she heard someone reply. As much as she disliked him, she was a little glad to hear his voice.

"Tiffany? You're alive?"

Leaning against the table, she sighed in relief.

"Yes Chad, I'm alive. I'm here near the Lodge, Packanack. Where are you?"

{Line Break}

Location : Tool shed near a bridge leading to the main highway

Chad looked carefully out the window, as he clutched the walkie in his hand.

"I'm... I'm not sure where I am... Ran past an archery range and now..."

Tiffany was silent, then...

"The tool shed? There's one near the archery range, not far from the boat shed where the guys set up that dock. Are you safe? Anyone with you?"

Before Chad could respond, the window was broken as Adam leaped through. Chad yelped and dropped the walkie, as Adam looked up and saw him, a throwing knife in his shoulder.

"Ch.. Chad?"

Before Chad could respond, the door was shattered as Jason stalked in, glaring at Adam. Chad scrambled backwards as he watched Adam grab a length of wood and swung it at Jason, who caught it with one hand and pulled it out of his grasp. Adam backed away as the killer approached him and tried to grab him. Ducking under Jason's grasp, Adam rolled forward along the ground and jumped to his feet... only for Jason to swing his arm back and strike the teen on the back. Flying forward, Adam landed on the ground winded, as Jason reached down and pulled the teen up and stared at him.

Watching in horror, Chad saw Jason grab a screwdriver from the top of a nearby toolbox and stab Adam with it repeatedly, striking the chest multiple times before embedding it in the side of Adam's skull. The teen's body convulsed in Jason's grasp, before the killer hurled the body out of a nearby window. Chad, hidden from view, was stricken with fear as he watched Adam being brutally murdered. Looking around the room, Jason stood still, then seemed to jump... and was gone.

Blinking his eyes, Chad crawled out from his hiding spot and looked around the main room of the tool shed. Seeing no sign of the killer, he picked up his walkie talkie.

"Uhh... Tiffany? The killer was just here..."

Tiffany's response was filled with shock and worry.

"Get out of there Chad! Hurry! Find someone, there are others..."

Chad interrupted her as he looked out the broken window, face pale.

"I... I found... Adam..."

Tiffany's voice, at first filled with joy that one of their friends was near, dropped and when she spoke, it was laced with fear.

"Adam... is... is he?"

Chad meanwhile, had walked out of the shed and came up to Adam Palomino's body, trembling as he knelt down and touched the side of the teen's neck. When he spoke, his voice broke.

"He's... he's dead Tiffany... Adam's dead."

Tiffany gasped, hand over her mouth in horror. Liam, who had just left the shack he had gone into, paused as he listened on his walkie. He raised it to his lips.

"Chad... This... this is going to sound bad, but you need to check to see if Adam has..." he paused "Had... anything on him which you can use."

At first Chad was going to respond with disdain at Liam's comment, but the realised that he had to do it. Grimacing, he reached down and patted Adam's pockets, finding a set of keys and some firecrackers.

"He... he had a set of keys and some firecrackers." looking around, he saw the bungalow with the radio transmitter "I see the transmitter... there's a CB there, right?"

Liam, having joined Tiffany, spoke into the walkie.

"Yeah... if there's still power, you can use it to call for help."

Chad glanced around into the gloom and swallowed.

"O.. ok, I'm heading over there and see what I can do. I'll... I'll be in touch."

Hearing Liam's reply, Chad glanced back at Adam's body, a sorrowful look on his face. While he didn't like Adam much, even he knew that no one deserved to die like that. He headed over to the bungalow at a steady pace, determined to do something to help

{Line Break}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, found a way to bring Sheldon in... as well as pay homage to some people heh. Two more deaths, one combining two of Jason's ingame kills and one with a environment kill. I also HAD to do a little homage to some of my favorite Youtubers, H20 Delirious and Ohmwrecker, as it was due to their footage of the Beta which got my interest in the game.
> 
> Anywayz all constructive reviews will be appreciated. Flamers ignored.


	8. Chapter Eight Friday the 13th 11:05 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between >>..<< are Pamela Voorhees voice to Jason.

Chapter Eight  
Time : 11:05 PM  
Location : Camp Site, far east of Packanack Lodge

SASHA, Kenny and Vanessa stumbled upon one of the many small camp sites dotted all over the area. Sasha noticed the two dome tents as well as the light snoring coming from them. Kenny hurried over to one and called out.

"Hey, anyone in here? Wake up!"

A muffled response came, before the zip opened up and a man with dark hair crawled out, a annoyed look on his face.

"Who the Hell are you punks?"

Kenny paused, then replied.

"Name's Kenny, I'm the Head Counselor here at Camp Crystal Lake. We need to get out of here, there's a killer on the loose!"

A snort came from the other tent as a fair haired man was looking through the flap, a blonde haired woman next to him.

"Yeah sure... and I'm the damn tooth fairy!"

Vanessa snarled as she faced him, anger on her face.

"Shut up and listen you dumb bastard! We just saw a friend of ours get murdered in front of our eyes!! So if you idiots want to be the next to die, then by all means, lay here in your tents and pretend nothing is going on!"

The dark haired man glared at her, as the other two climbed out of their tent and approached the teens.

"Now I don't think you understand your situation girl." he was holding in his hand a loaded pistol "This here is the protection we need against any of you counselors and your so called kill.."

A scream came from Sasha, who was backing away and pointing behind them. Everyone turned and saw Jason Voorhees standing there, the side of his mask was damaged, his gaze piercing everyone. Kenny, face pale, backed away with Vanessa as the campers looked on. Before anything could be done, Jason had ripped open the back of the tent and pulled out the other camper, who was still asleep in her sleeping bag. Grasping the sleeping bag tightly, he lifted it and swung it hard against a tree, a sickening crunch and muffled cry was heard, before he swung it three more times and then hurled it at the group.

The dark haired man was hit by the thrown object, his pistol flying out of his grasp as he fell to the ground. Covered in blood, he looked inside, horror on his face.

"J... Jane?"

The fair haired man, rolled up his sleeves and was about to step forward, when his companion pulled him back towards the teens.

"Brad... don't. We've gotta run!"

Grimacing, he looked back at his friend, still holding his loved one in his arms.

"Mario, move! Nothing you can do for Jane now!"

Grief-stricken, Mario looked up at Jason, still standing behind his ruined tent, rage on his face. Snarling, he jumped to his feet and grabbed a branch from the camp fire, still smoldering and charged the killer. Swinging the lit branch, he missed Jason on the first swing and gasped as Jason grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. The lit branch fell from Mario's hand, as he tried to pry Jason's grip from his throat. Reaching back with his right arm, Jason suddenly threw it forward, right through Mario's chest. Surprise on his face, Mario struggled one more time, then went limp as Jason looked through the hole in the man's chest at the others, who screamed and ran off.

Dropping the dead man next to the sleeping bag containing their partner, Jason grinned again behind his mask.

"It's... just... that... simple..."

{Line Break}

Location : Toiletry block, between Higgin's Haven and Packanack Lodge  
Time : 11:30 PM

HIDDEN in a toilet stall, knees pulled against her chest and tears running down her face AJ was trying to keep quiet and compose herself. She and Adam had left Sonya at the boat shed and were making their way towards the bungalow with the CB in it, when Jason found them. Shoving AJ away, Adam struck Jason hard in the head with his wrench, damaging the killer's mask. Fury coursed through Jason as he charged after Adam, the teen leading him away from AJ while shouting to her to get to the CB. Eyes wide with fear, she watched her lover disappear into the gloom, the brief bursts of flame from the killer illuminating his presence as he went after Adam.

AJ had made her way to the bungalow, thankful that there was still some power to the building. After ransacking the drawers and finding only a walkie talkie, healing spray, firecrackers and a fuse for the phone box, she found the CB and had just turned it on, when the power went out. Crying out, she turned and ran out of the bungalow, running blindly into the woods. Eventually she came to the toiletry block, racing inside and locking all the doors, before hiding in a stall. She had no idea of how long she had been sitting there, when she heard the sound of the locked door shake.

Panic filled her as she pulled her legs tight against her, only to hear someone call out.

"Any... anyone in here? Please, open the door."

Creeping out slowly, AJ saw Deborah standing outside the door. Relief on her face, AJ hurried over and unlocked the door, allowing her fellow counselor to enter, then closing and locking the door behind her. Both teens looked at each other, til Deborah spoke up.

"AJ.. where's the others? Wh... where's Grant?"

AJ looked out a window, in the direction Adam had gone and sighed.

"Sonya was with Ad... Adam and myself. We left her at the boatshed, she was going to repair the boat, while I made a call on the CB for help and Adam looked for gas..."

Shaking, she lowered her head and whimpered. A sorrowful look on her face, Deborah walked up to the Goth, only for a window on the door to shatter. Both teens jumped, as the door opened, revealing Keith and Mary, the former carrying a gas can. Relief was in the air, as the four relaxed a bit. Mary spoke first.

"We didn't know if anyone else was alive..."

Deborah nodded.

"I was on a walkie with Kenny, Vanessa and Sasha... They're heading back towards Packanack. Grant..."

Keith looked at her, as he put the gas can down next to him.

"Grant?"

Deborah sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know. I was talking to him, then heard a crash. He yelled out and then... nothing."

A frown appeared on Mary's face and when she spoke, her tone was icy.

"He's dead. Saw him being thrown through a window not far from Higgin's."

Shock on her face, Deborah faced Mary.

"No... no, he's... he's not dead..."

Keith walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He is. We... we saw his body." Glancing back at Mary, who was wearing a very slight smirk on her face "There was nothing we could do."

Backing away, look of horror on her face, Deborah shook her head. AJ, walked over to her, compassion on her face.

"Deb... you know he wouldn't..."

Whirling, Deborah turned and ran to one of the locked doors, opening it and then running out into the night. AJ made it to the door, looking out after her.

"DEBORAH! COME BACK!!"

Keith meanwhile, walked back to Mary and spoke quietly to her.

"Mary... we know Grant's alive and with Brandon... why did we..?"

Facing him, her back to AJ, she spoke in a hushed, yet angry tone.

"Why?! He's a lying sack of shit who deserves to die Keith. He doesn't deserve to live or have any happiness!" she paused "I hope Jason kills that bastard, slowly and in incredible pain..."

Keith frowned as he listened to her. He knew that Mary had a troubled upbringing, but to have such... venom... towards another? He wondered what Grant had done in the past, to cause this ire. 

AJ sighed as she looked back at the other two, oblivious to their conversation.

"Ok... we need to get out of here... Did either of you find on one of the bungalows, a phone box? We might be able to call for help, if you did."

Mary frowned as she looked a Keith, who tilted his head to the side, thinking.

"I think I did see one... back towards Higgin's, though it looked damaged... "

Placing her hand on her pocket which held the fuse, AJ nodded slowly.

"Ok... I'll head off to try and fix it." she walked over to a nearby counter and took the healing spray "You two, head towards the boatshed. Sonya should have the boat fixed by now and needs the gas can. With it fixed, the three of you should be able to get out of here."

Without waiting for a response, AJ turned and left the building, heading in the direction Keith told her. He looked back at Mary.

"Well... looks like we can get out of here. Just need to help put gas into the boat and then..."

Mary walked over to the door and looked in the direction of the boatshed.

"WE get out of here... After all Keith," she looked back at him, a maniacal gleam in her eyes "The fewer survivors that there are, the rewards will be even more..."

Eyes raised, Keith took a step towards her... only to stop when she raised the machete she had found in one of the bungalows they had scavenged on the way.

"M... Mary, people are dying out here... People WE know... and you want to..."

Mary interrupted him, a twisted smile on her face.

"Profit from this? You're damn right I do! I've had to scrounge for everything in my life... EVERYTHING!! It's about time, I TOOK what is mine... and if that means that all of our 'friends' have to die, then so be it."

Shocked, Keith couldn't think of anything to say, as Mary walked with a swing of her hips towards him.

"Just think... when we get out of here, just you and I... my body is yours to do whatever you want..."

By stroking Keith's libido, she got him to agree with her and both made their way towards the boatshed. Mary's own thoughts as she watched him walk in front of her, as she clutched the machete by her side, were dark and twisted.

Only Sonya was between her and her destiny.

{Line Break}

Location : South of Higgins Haven, near the lake  
Time : 12:35 AM

ERIC slammed a drawer close in disgust. He had managed to repair a car, having found a gas can in the barn and a battery in the bungalow next to the car, all he needed was a set of keys. Looking around the bungalow he was in, he muttered to himself as he walked out and then set his gaze on the main building, Higgin's house. When everyone had scattered, he had thought of heading towards the boat shed, but taking into account the distance between his current location and his ideal goal, he had to change his plan.

He spent most of the night, watching where everyone was going and hiding from the killer, this... wannabe... playing dress up. He slowly crept along, crouched and hidden in shadow. Looking this way and that, he failed to take notice of the person in the loft of the barn, watching him, while consuming large amounts of alcohol.

Approaching the dying fire in front of the house, Eric's gaze went to the burnt and blackened boots still standing nearby. He paused as he remembered the look on Rob's face as this chain wrapped around him, burst into flames... ending his life. A grunt came from him as he thought of the special effects which must have been used to create this... farce. He didn't believe in the stories about Jason Voorhees. Just made up fiction to frighten the weak minded and gullible.

He stepped up onto the verandah running along the front of the building, noticing the broken door. Walking inside the building, he saw the open door to the kitchen, spiral staircase in the middle of the room and two more closed doors. Walking up to one, he opened it and saw a table, lounge, two mattresses on the side and a wardrobe along one wall.

Finding nothing, he went to the other closed door, opening it. Two tables with drawers, a bed and another table were within. Stepping forward, he went to the closest table and found some firecrackers and a map. In the other two drawers, he found only a walkie talkie. It was then he heard the door in the kitchen open. Looking around, he found a length of pipe and grasped it. Not that he was afraid, but it was foolish not to be prepared. He walked over to the door to the room he was in, stepping behind the door and waited.

He heard the scuffling of feet getting closer. Fear clamped it's claws into Eric, the tightening of his fingers around the pipe and the rapid beat of his heart. Clenching his eyes shut for a few seconds, the footsteps entered the room he was in. Eyes opened he charged out and swung screaming.

"YAAAAHHHH!!!"

Another cry came forth, as the swung pipe narrowly missed the head of the other person, who fell forward onto the floor, looking back at Eric.

"AHHHH! Watch it!! You almost hit me with that!"

Eric, his swing caused him to stumble, recovered and then looked at the person. A frown appeared on his face as he recognized the person.

"Sheldon Finkelstein. Why am I not surprised to see you here. Let me guess, all that has happened tonight, you are behind."

Getting to his feet and dusting himself off, Sheldon looked at Eric with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you talking about? I've been at my Dad's work, helping him all week, before my parents would let me come here!"

Eric regarded the known prankster with a stern look. While well known to pull rather elaborate pranks, it was also well known that he wasn't a liar and that his parents were overbearing and overprotective of him. Sighing, he lowered the pipe and filled Sheldon in on the night's events, as he exited into the main room. Both teens started to walk up the spiral staircase, Eric telling Sheldon more about what was going on, when Sheldon cried out.

"J... JENNY!!"

Eric turned and both teens looked on in horror at the dismembered corpse of a friend. The remains of Jenny Myers, had not been left untouched... her hands had been nailed at either corner of the door frame, distended organs and blood splattered on the ground underneath her hanging torso. Sheldon turned away, face pale as Eric closed his eyes tight.

When he opened them, the same sight greeted him. His companion spoke, in a voice etched with fear.

"Wh... what is going on here Eric? I thought this was supposed to be a Summer camp for kids, not Guest House Slaughter!!"

Eric had walked up to Jenny's body and was looking closely at the wound.

"Extreme blunt force trauma... VERY extreme. Whatever did this, exerted an exorbitant amount of force, in a small area. Probably the lower spine region." he leaned forward, ignoring the gasp from his companion "Spine severed... crushed. Death was... painful."

A hand grabbed him, by the shoulder and spun him around. Sheldon stared angrily at him.

"Now I admit, I'm a prankster and pranking people is more than a hobby for me... but even I'm not as emotionless as a..."

Eric adjusted his glasses, before speaking in a calm tone.

"Sheldon, while Jenny's death is indeed tragic, upon my cursory examination I have come to a conclusion."

Looking at Eric, Sheldon asked in a curious yet sarcasm laced tone.

"Oh really. Well ok then Professor Lachappa, please enlighten us with your astute and worthwhile observations!"

Ignoring the sarcasm, Eric folded his arms across his chest.

"I have come to the conclusion that what is happening here..." he paused, and a slightly scared look appeared on his face "is NOT a joke as I first thought. That... perhaps, just perhaps... there is some truth in those stories..."

Sheldon spoke up, in a condescending tone.

"No, really? I thought that Jenny would just need to have her insides, stuffed back inside her body and then have the rest of her glued or stapled together and she'd be fine."

Before he continued, a straggled cry came from behind them. Eric and Sheldon turned and saw two other survivors at the top of the staircase.

Grant and Jenny's boyfriend, Brandon. The latter was gazing at Jenny, horror etched on his face as the former had a hand on his shoulder in support. Stepping forward slowly, Sheldon pulled Eric aside, as Brandon looked up at his deceased lover, tears streaming down his face. Grant motioned for the other two to come forward and spoke softly to them.

"First, Sheldon, picked a wonderful time to finally join us."

Sheldon frowned as he glanced behind him, then turned back to Grant.

"Yeah, probably should've stayed at home for another week with my parents..."

"Second, Eric, have you seen or heard anything from the others or found any car parts?"

With a disdainful look on his face, Eric spoke in a annoyed tone.

"I have found both a gas can and a battery. There's a car near Stillwater, ready to go. Just need to find the keys. It's..." he looked over his shoulder at Brandon "Jenny's van."

Grant nodded slowly, so we just need keys and then... a loud stomp on the verandah, drew their attention. Standing in the doorway, looking up at them, was Jason Voorhees. Brandon whirled and pointed his bat at the killer.

"YOU UGLY MUTHAFUCKA!! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP BITCH!"

As Jason stepped inside, Brandon ran to the banister and leaped over it, bringing his bat down hard over Jason's head, breaking the bat and sending the killer stumbling backwards. Grant whistled and threw his bat down to Brandon, who caught it with one hand and exited the building, anger and rage in his stance.

Sheldon looked at Grant, a worried look on his face.

"Ok, what do we do now?"

Eric snorted as he added.

"Yes, oh fearless leader, what is your plan to evacuate ourselves from this precarious situation we are now in?"

Grant glared at Eric.

"Sheldon, grab those keys near Jenny's... remains. Eric, lead us to the van and then when we are out of here," he fixed a cold stare at the intellectual "You and I are going to have talk about your attitude Eric."

Grant turned and headed down the stairs, as Brandon could be heard roaring at Jason outside, with Sheldon following. Eric glared at Grant as he descended the stairs.

"How I wish Jason had killed YOU Grant Masterson. Then, Deborah would be MINE!"

However, he had been holding his walkie in his hands and had transmitted everything they had talked about.

{Line Break}

Location : CB Bungalow, East of Higgins Haven  
Time : 12:40 AM

CHAD had just made his way to the bungalow, his sense of self preservation starting to kick in. He just wanted to get out of this place and not wind up like... Adam. He leaned against the wooden wall of the building, shoulders shaking as he took a deep breath. This whole situation, why was he in it? Why did he agree to come to this camp with that tramp Tiffany? He didn't want to die, yet he had no idea how he was going to get out of this.

Turning, he slid open a window and climbed into the bungalow. Fortunately it still had power, but he scavenged in the drawers of cupboards and found a flare gun, pocket knife and car keys. He had heard over his walkie, that a car had been fixed and just needed keys, so finding a set caused him to jump with glee. He then saw the CB radio and hurried over.

"Ok... how do you... turn this... on?"

Looking around the device, he saw numerous dials and knobs to turn, finally he saw the red button marked 'Power'. Pressing it, the device lit up and as he grasped the mic, he paused. He had a vague idea that to use it, needed to be on a channel frequency. Putting the mic down he looked to the side and saw a list, scrawled in Eric's writing, of emergency frequencies. Seeing the one for the local Sheriff's office, he hastily tuned the radio to the same frequency and then grabbed the mic.

"Hello? Hello! Anyone there!"

He paused and waited. With no reply, he looked at the list and saw the open frequency channel. Retuning the CB, he raised the mic and spoke in a hurried tone.

"Anyone out there? You have to come to Camp Crystal Lake. Bring a gun. Oh God, help us. Jason's real, please help us. Oh God, he's killing us!"

Seconds passed and Chad thought it hadn't worked, when a response came through.

"They reopened that place?! Someone must be desperate... ok, who am I talking to?"

Relief coursed through Chad as he grasped the mic again.

"Kensington, Chadwick Kensington of the Maine Kensingtons. I'm here at Camp with others, some are... are..."

An image of Adam's face, as the screwdriver pierced his brain, flashed in Chad's mind and caused him to drop the mic. The person on the other end, responded.

"Well then Chadwick Kensington of the Maine Kensingtons... You said 'Jason'... as in Jason Voorhees?"

Picking the mic up, Chad replied.

"Yes, yes... Jason Voorhees. Killer wearing some sort of hockey mask, all burnt and everything. Please... you have to help me!"

The voice was silent and Chad thought he had lost the man on the other end, when the CB crackled to life.

"... I killed him. He should be dead... Ok, gather who you can and hide, I'm on my way."

Chad sighed, then a question came to him.

"Wait... you killed him? Who are you?"

The reply was simple.

"Name's Tommy, Tommy Jarvis."

{Line Break}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More random acts of violence and destruction and the night isn't even over halfway through... more blood will be spilled before the light of dawn, but who'll survive? Hell, even I haven't figured that out yet. Still, have one survivor plotting and scheming to use this whole massacre to profit, another with rage issues against another, one looking for someone... things are starting to come together.
> 
> Finally, brought Tommy Jarvis in. However, who will he be able to save, will he and the survivors be able to KILL Jason Voorhees, or will he just be another notch on the wall of Jason's shack?
> 
> Anywayz all constructive reviews will be appreciated. Flamers ignored.


	9. Chapter Nine Friday the 13th 12:40 AM

Chapter Nine  
Location : 'Phone' Bungalow, East of Packanack Lodge  
Time : 12:40 AM

AJ crept along slowly, through the scrub approaching the the bungalow. She saw the flashing red light on the ground for the damaged fuse box. Stopping, she quickly felt the top of the small pocket of her skirt, making sure the fuse was still there. Looking around, she started to move again towards the bungalow, making her way to the fuse box. Making her way to the fuse box, she stopped and looked at the ground. In front of the box, was a rather large amount of leaves.

Frowning, she crept over to a nearby window and slid it open. Climbing through, she landed in a crouch, fear coursing through her veins. She opened the door to her side and saw a bathtub, toilet, shelving and a health spray. Grabbing the spray, she then left to scavenge the rest of the bungalow and bar the doors. Five minutes later, she had a pocket knife and a healing spray. There were other items, but too many for her to hold as she then climbed back out the window and slowly approached the leaf pile.

"Ok... something is not right about this..."

Kneeling down, she opened the knife and gently prodded around, striking against something made of wood. Taking a deep breath, she gently brushed some of the leaves away, to reveal a crude and barbaric looking trap. Thinking to herself, she remembered something Kenny had told them, two days ago when showing them the bear traps.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

Kenny had gathered all the counselors in front of the Lodge at Packanack and waited for them to quiet down. Of course, Adam and Brandon where cracking jokes, with Rob and some of the others chuckling along. Daniel... drinking again, and the others waiting. Finally, when they all quieted down, he spoke.

"Ok... now you may think that what I'm about to show you, will never help you ever. However, as you will be counselors to impressionable young kids, this is something you may need to know." he held up one of the traps "This is a bear trap, also known as a leg trap. I don't know why they are laying all over the camp, probably should gather them up and store them somewhere safe. Still, in case one of the youngsters finds one..."

Brandon spoke up, glancing at Chad.

"Tell them to set it in Chad's bed!"

Chad whirled and glared at him, as Adam laughed and fistbumped Brandon.

"Not funny Wilson!"

Daniel laughed as he set his empty bottle down.

"I thought that was fuckin hilarious myself."

Chad narrowed his eyes at the drunk.

"At least I don't sully my name or body with that filth you drink. Rum? Why not something with more class? Dom Perignon or some Chardonnay?" he smirked and folded his arms across his chest "Oh, that's right... you can't afford any!"

Before things could escalate further, Grant, Liam, Rob and Keith got in between the two, as Daniel hurled insults at Chad, who responded in kind. Kenny sighed and shook his head, then sat down at a nearby bench and waited, as did the others. Thirty minutes later, he looked around.

"Ok... everyone calm now? Good... cause what I'm going to show you, will help prevent anyone being hurt or worse..." he placed the trap on the ground in front of him and set it "Now... as you can see, the trap is set. A set trap can exert enough force to severely wound a adult, but for a youngster... like the ones coming here next week, it can snap the bones in their legs with ease."

Picking up a nearby branch, he stabbed downward and struck the plate. The traps arms sprang shut, snapping the branch in two, causing the counselors to take note. Smirking, Kenny reset it and then took out a pocket knife, he knelt next to it and looked at all of them.

"To disarm a set trap, need to carefully kneel down but be ready to leap backwards. Carefully lean to the side and slide a open pocket knife under the trap's arms. Slide the blade against the latch, while gently sliding the blade back and forth... until..."

The blade slid the latch back, flipping the panel and the arms slammed shut with a force, making some of the girls flinch and jump. Kenny looked up at the others, a smirk on his face.

"... and that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you spring a trap."

FLASHBACK END

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, AJ drew the pocket knife out of her pocket and slid the blade out, before kneeling down next to the uncovered trap. Looking at it, she could see some similarities to the trap she had seen disarmed. Leaning down to the right of the trap, slowly she slid the knife under the arm and gently touched the latch. Taking another deep breath and holding it, she gave her wrist a flick, causing the blade to knock the latch loose, the arms slamming shut with a sickening thud. Falling on her side, she let go of the breath she had been holding, before climbing back to her feet and then taking a look at the fuse box.

The cover was smashed and fell off in her hands, as she then took a closer look inside. Seeing the damaged fuse, she managed to pry it loose from it's housing. A large cut was down the side of the fuse itself. Frowning slightly, she dropped it, before drawing the replacement from her pocket and sliding it neatly into it's housing. The flashing red light became a solid blue, lighting up her smiling face. Climbing back into the window, she ran into the hall and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Hello!!"

After a few seconds, the other end responded.

"This is the Forrest Green Sheriff's Department, what is the..."

AJ cut the operator off and shouted down the handset.

"You need to get every last motherfucking cop out here to Camp Crystal Lake. Jason is here! Did you hear me?! It's Jason Voorhees, HE'S BACK!"

Before anything else could be said, the line went dead. Terror filled the teen as she looked out the window, frantically looking around. The sound of something being dragged along the floor drew her attention and she saw a dark shape standing at the end of the hallway. Terrified, she was frozen as the figure took a step towards her, tilting it's head to the side, it's visage hidden behind the fedora it was wearing on it's head. The figure spoke, in a raspy tone and a flash as it's right hand glinted and four of the fingers seemed inordinately long.

"Hello my dear... nothing to fear here," the figure lifted it's head, revealing a hideously burned face and raised the hand with 'claws' "Except... FEAR himself."

Broken from her paralysis AJ screamed and threw herself out the window, gaining numerous cuts to herself, before pulling herself to her feet and ran off into the shadows. Watching her run, a twisted grin appeared on his face as he tilted his head to the side, the moonlight shining in and illuminating his face.

"Well... looks like there's bad children everywhere, not just on Springwood." the figure brought it's right hand up, the moonlight glinting off the four wickedly sharp blades "Seems that the 'spell' which brough the mama's boy back, also brought me along for the ride. I think I'll let Him have his fun for now. Besides... that Other is here. Better go deal with it."

The figure turned and walked off, singing a little song as he went, gradually fading into the shadows.

"One, two, I'm coming for you. / Three, four, better lock your door. / Five, six, grab your crucifix. / Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. / Nine, ten, never sleep again."

{Line Break}

Location : Packanack Lodge  
Time : 12:50 AM

Liam ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He and Tiffany had found two car batteries and a single gas can and while he fitted them to Grant's Trans Am and Kenny's Station Wagon, Tiffany searched the nearby bunglows for another gas can and keys. 

Tiffany found two pocket knives and a tape of some sort. Curious, she put that in her back pocket when the door swung open, revealing a small yet terrified group, who ran in and barricaded the door behind them. One of them, a tall fair haired man, glared at her.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?!?"

Sasha had run up and hugged Tiffany, crying in joy, as Kenny and Vanessa looked on in relief. Kenny spoke up.

"This is Tiffany, one of the other counselors here." he looked at her and motioned to the two "This is Brad and Emilia, campers who..."

Emilia slumped into a chair and put her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as Brad sat next to her. He looked at Tiffany.

"Hey... Sorry about... just... we lost two good friends and now..."

Tiffany's face paled and she looked at Kenny.

"Was it... Him?"

Kenny nodded.

"Yeah... Jason Voorhees."

Tiffany gasped, as Sasha stood next to her. Vanessa looked around then over at them.

"Anyone else with you Tiffany?"

She nodded and raised a walkie she had found int he lodge.

"Liam, hurry over to the third Bungalow from the lodge, I'm here with Kenny and some of the others."

Liam's response carried a very relieved undertone.

"Thank God... now all we need is that gas can and the keys and we're set."

Kenny looked at Tiffany, before speaking into his walkie.

"Liam... why do you..?"

At the cars, Liam leaned back on the hood of the station wagon.

"Hey Kenny, got your car hooked up and Grant's... Just need gas for your motor and the keys and we've got two cars ready to bug out."

Eyes wide, Kenny frantically patted down his shirt and shorts, then cursed.

"Dammit... I thought I had my keys on me and..." he paused, then went wide eyed "My Room! Liam, can you get to my room in the Lodge. My keys are on the bedside table in there."

Back at the cars, Liam nodded and started to make his way back to the lodge.

"No sweat, just find the other gas can."

Kenny smiled as he looked at the others.

"You got it." he stood up "Looks like our nightmare is almost over. Let's find that other gas can and get the Hell out of here."

Vanessa walked out from a back room, hands behind her back. She looked over at Tiffany.

"Did you check all of this bungalow?"

Tiffany shook her head.

"I had just finished searching the first room, when you all came in."

Grinning broadly, Vanessa brought from behind, a gas can.

"Well, guess we don't have to run around searching. Let's fill Kenny's car and get going!"

As the group was about to leave, the back door to the bungalow exploded, allowing access to Jason who stormed right into the middle of the group. Tiffany screamed as Sasha gripped her arm. Vanessa, who was the closest to him, grabbed a length of pipe and swung it at Jason, who had stepped back to avoid it. Unfortunately, Kenny got hit on the side of the head by the swing and fell back against the wall, hand on the side of his head as blood poured forth.

Brad jumped to his feet and charged Jason, trying to tackle him to the floor. Looking down at the man who was trying to wrestle him down, Jason raised his left arm and brought it down hard across Brad's shoulders, sending him falling to the ground with a thud. Emilia found a flare gun and pointed it at Jason, who was about to bring his foot down on Brad's head.

"Eat this!"

The flare launched from the gun and struck Jason in the right eye hole of his mask. Not enough to cause him any pain, it did distract the killer, as Tiffany and Sasha pulled Brad to his feet and made their way to the front of the bungalow with Emilia. Vanessa, gripping the pipe tightly, snarled.

"It was all YOU!! You're the damn evil causing all this trouble!!"

Jason turned to face her, as she thrust forward with the pipe into his torso. The pipe struck true, but did no damage. Looking up at Jason, she thrust it again and again, doing no harm to him at all. Grasping her by the throat, Jason lifted her up off of her feet, as she was gasping for air. Trapped in the steel like grip, Vanessa felt the cold fingers of Jason dig into her throat, slowly closing around her windpipe. Her vision fading, she gasped once more, just as his hand clenched tight, crushing the insides of her throat. He then turned and threw her body against the wall and then faced the dazed Kenny, still on the floor.

A loud blast of a shotgun, shook the entire room, as Jason took the full brunt of the attack and was sent backwards down the hall. Standing in the doorway, holding a shotgun, was Liam. Dropping the weapon, he hurried forward and pulled Kenny to his feet and the group headed out the door. Quickly heading back to the lodge, Tiffany stopped and looked back at the bungalow they had just left.

"The gas..."

Everyone stopped and looked back. Vanessa had the gas can in her hand when Jason struck and dropped it to grab the pipe. Meaning it was still back there... with Jason. Liam handed Kenny over to Sasha, then headed back to the bungalow.

"Get into the car, I'll get the gas."

Shaking his head, Brad stepped forward.

"I'm coming with you."

Emilia grabbed Brad by the arm, begging him to stay, who shook her off.

"Brad... please..."

"I can't let this kid, no offense, go off by himself. Go get in the car with the others and get ready to get out of here." he looked at Liam who nodded at him "Let's go kid."

Both males headed back up the road to the bungalow, Tiffany and Sasha turning and headed towards Kenny's parked station wagon as Emilia looked on. Whispering a prayer, she turned and joined the other two women.

{Line Break}

Location : South of Higgins House  
Time : 1:00 AM

Chad had made his way slowly over to where he had heard Eric mention the van was parked, ready to go. He knelt behind a boulder as he saw Grant, Eric and Sheldon appear, heading for the van. He had found a shotgun on the way and was gripping it tightly in his hands. He waited for Eric to open the door, get in and start the van, before he stepped out and aimed the shotgun at the three.

"GET OUT OF THERE!!!"

Eric looked up at Chad, as Grant and Sheldon watched on. Stepping forward slowly, Grant approached Chad, keeping his arms up.

"Easy Chad... easy. We're all scared and want to get out of here..."

Pointing the shotgun directly at Grant's face, Chad shouted at him.

"STAY BACK!! I don't deserve this!! I should be the one living and all of you... you're nothing! Scum! You don't have the same social status as I do! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD LIVE AND YOU ALL SHOULD DIE TO MAKE IT SO!!!"

A shriek from behind Sheldon, made them all turn to see Deborah standing there, horror on her face. Before anyone could move, the barrel of the shotgun was pressed up against the back of Grant's head. Chad glared at Eric, eyes wide and spittle from the corner of his mouth.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKIN CAR FOUR EYED BASTARD!! NOW!! OR I'LL BLAST THIS BASTARD'S BRAINS ALL OVER THE PLACE!!"

Deborah faced Eric, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please Eric... Get out of the van! Please!!"

Eric felt torn... He loved Deborah and would do anything for her, but he also knew that she loved Grant, the man he despised. Gripping the wheel tightly, he bowed his head and growled to himself.

"I could just run them both down... and be done with them. Then Deborah would be mine, yet..." he looked over at her, the look on her face and in her eyes "I..."

With the ignition still running, Eric opened the door and climbed out, hands raised as he looked at Chad. 

"... fine."

Turning the weapon around, Chad rammed the butt of the shotgun against Grant's head and kicked him to the ground. Deborah and Sheldon took a step forward, only for Chad to point the weapon at them. A maniacal gleam in his eyes, he cocked the weapon.

"I can't leave you alive... none of you... I've got to get away and not be found out..."

It was then, Eric made a decision. As Chad's finger tighten on the trigger, he moved forward, pumping all of his strength and energy into his legs and arms, as the shotgun fired at Deborah and Sheldon. Both teens were sent to the ground hard, but were unscathed. Sheldon ran his hands over his body and looked at Deborah, a nervous smile on his face.

"I'm... I'm alive! Deborah! You're fine too!"

Deborah however, was looking in front of them. Standing there, facing them with a pained look on his face, blood from the corner of his mouth was Eric. He grimaced as he took a step forward, before falling face first to the ground. Behind him, Chad threw the empty shotgun to the ground and ran over to the van, climbing into the driver's seat. Sheldon managed to get over to Grant and pull him out of the way, as Jenny's van erupted forward with a surge of speed, driving straight over where the fallen teen had lain. Grant looked back, a snarl on his face.

"God damn you Chad... you arrogant piece of..."

"GRANT!"

At Deborah's shout, Grant turned and with Sheldon's help, made his way over to her. Kneeling on the ground and holding onto his hand, Deborah weeped as she looked at Eric, slowly taking his last few breaths. He looked up at her, a soft smile on his face.

"Why... why do... you look so... sad?"

Deborah looked at him through her tears.

"Eric... why did you... I thought..."

Coughing, with blood flowing from his mouth, Eric shook his head slowly.

"Deb... orah... I've... always loved... you. Sin... since we were... little..." he coughed again, as Grant and Sheldon stopped nearby and watched "I... would nev... ver hurt... you..."

Weeping quietly, Deborah looked over at Grant, who kept his gaze on Eric before he knelt next to him, causing the dying teen to look at him.

"I... I hate... you... Mast... erson... You... took her... heart from... me..." Eric's gaze softened as he looked back at Deborah "She loves... you... Treat... her... righ...."

Grant nodded slowly, as he placed Eric's hands on his chest.

"I swore I would... I will get her out of here alive, that I promise."

Managing to nod once... Eric seemed to smile.

"I... I'll... be... wat... chin... "

The fallen teen's body went limp as the death rattle came from him. Grant put his arm around Deborah, who clung to him weeping, as he bowed his head. Sheldon looked away, shoulders slumped. Grant looked down the road, seeing the fading taillights of Jenny's van with Eric's killer at the wheel.

"You'll get what's coming to you Kensington. If not myself or the law..." his voice grew cold "Jason Voorhees will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanted to actually have a bit of a flashback scene, so having a demonstration about the bear traps and how to disarm them served that purpose as well as how they have the knowledge to disarm them. It may not be the correct way I admit, but I tried.
> 
> Second, the 'special guest'. I was toying with the idea of having Him appear or not to, so I decided a small cameo part. He won't be interfering with Jason though, just laying down the ground work for the next part of this series with the survivors. I still have two more special guests to bring in, just deciding how and when. One of them probably won't be til the final chapter though and only in a brief cameo role.
> 
> Third, the death of Eric at the hands of Chad, is homage back to the early days of the game when people could team kill with the shotgun or any melee weapon. Now, only way to do so, is to run them over with the car and that incurs a -1k penalty to any xp earned. Not worth it imo, but some people still to for laughs.
> 
> Anywayz all constructive reviews will be appreciated. Flamers ignored.


	10. Chapter Ten Friday the 13th 1:05 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any text in >...< is Pamela talking to Jason. Any text in *..* is Jason.

Chapter Ten  
Location : Woodbury Camp, east of Packanack Lodge  
Time : 1:05 AM

BRANDON gasped as he fell down in a heap, pain coursing through his entire body as he tried to pull himself back to his knees. His right arm was hanging loosely by his side, from the forearm down missing and his belt tied tight around the stump, part of his shirt soaked red from being used as a bandage over the wound.

Flashback Begins

AFTER he had charged after Jason from Higgins house, he attacked the killer with the second baseball bat until it broke. Then Jason retaliated and after hurling the teen against the walls and beams inside the barn, grabbed him and hoisted Brandon into the air. Gasping the teen managed to strike Jason in the face, dislodging the mask and causing the killer to drop him. While Jason paused to readjust his mask, Brandon fell and landed with his arm outstretched, striking a set bear trap. The arms of said trap, snapped shut and bit deep into the teen's arm.

Screaming in pain, Brandon tried to move as Jason looked down at him and raised his arm... only for a flare to strike his chest, sparks bouncing off. Raising their heads, both Jason and Brandon looked up and saw Daniel slouched over a beam and holding in one hand a spent flare gun, while the other held a almost empty bottle of scotch. Taking another mouthful of the liquid, Daniel then hurled the bottle down at Jason, shattering and covering his face and some of his chest in the alcohol. Aiming one of the spare flare guns, the drunk fired it at the killer, set the liquid on him alight, as Jason glared at him.

Drawing his machete and while keeping his gaze locked on Daniel, swung down and severed Brandon's arm. Screaming in pain, he clutched his stump to his chest and rolled on the ground as Jason walked over to a ladder and started to climb. Brandon staggered to his feet, blood dripping between his fingers as he held his left hand over the bleeding wound. He made his way over to a window and saw some gas cans. Looking back up, he heard Daniel insulting Jason and loud thudding. Managing with one hand to open the three gas cans, he lifted one and managed to pour some of it's contents over the other gas cans, then spilled some all over the lower level of the barn, before leaving a trail over to a window.

Up in the loft, Daniel struggled to his feet. He only had the shotgun and two flare guns left as Jason strode towards him. Staggering back, he raised the shotgun and swung the barrel up, the end resting against Jason's chest. Both looked down at the weapon, then back up at each other as Daniel grinned.

"Heh, I believe you were meant to say... 'Excuse me'... bitch."

Pulling the trigger, the recoil from the shot sent Daniel flying out the open door behind him, falling down to land hard on the ground below as Jason was sent towards the back of the barn and fell to the floor. The second flare gun, had fallen from Daniel's belt, landing next to Brandon, who was leaning heavily against the windowsill. Struggling to open the window, he heard Jason get to his feet and both the teen and killer looked at each other. However before either could do anything, Daniel whistled, drawing their attention.

"Hey... Fuckface." he raised his flare gun, gangster style and smirked "Suck on this!"

Brandon's eyes went wide and he turned and was halfway out the window when the fare struck the spilt gas, igniting the entire barn. A loud whoosh and he was sent flying out the window, covered in bits of wood as the barn exploded. Out on the road between the barn and Higgins house, Daniel cheered and danced in a happy circle. As far as he was concerned, he killed Jason Voorhees and was the Hero he felt he was destined to be.

Unfortunately, something moved in the inferno, causing Daniel to stop his celebration and stare into the flames. A chinking sound was heard and a chain came flying out of the flames, wrapping around his leg, which pulled him to the ground. Looking back down the chain, the teen's eyes went wide as he saw Jason step out the flames. Reaching down, Daniel tried to undo the chain, but the more he tried the tighter it got. Jason stalked towards him and with a jerk of his arm, the chain pulled back tight and tore Daniel's right leg off.

As intoxicated as he was, he still screamed as the killer looked down at him. Placing one heavy foot on the teen's ankle, he reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled up, snapping the ankle completely. With blood flowing forth from his wounds, Daniel Adamson looked Jason in the eyes, a look of contempt etched in his visage.

"Go to Hell... you fuckin weak willed mama's boy! Oh, hey... bet your mama's down in Hell getting beast fucked by Hell Hounds!!"

Anger surged through Jason. How dare this... this... filth, say such things about his Mother!!With his left hand closed on the teen's throat, the fingers of his right hand, dug into the top of Daniel's chest. Piercing the flesh and drawing a agonizing scream from him, Jason's fingers curled around the top of the teen's ribs. Eyes narrowed, he spoke.

*... You... will... suffer! ... No... ONE... talks... about... Mother!!!*

Pulling downwards, Jason tore the entire front of Daniel from his body, throwing the teen to the ground. Somehow, still alive for the moment, the teen looked up and smiled a bloody smile at Jason, before speaking his final words.

"I... I'll see... her in... Hell. Bet... shes nice... and... loose by...."

Jason's foot slammed down on Daniel's exposed heart and lungs, before stomping down on the teen's face, obliterating it completely. Furious, Jason continued to stomp on the remains, until all that remain was a pulverized mess. Anger still coursing through him, he whirled when he heard the sound of a vehicle. Coming right for him was a van, with a blonde haired teen at the wheel, panic on their face.

Turning to face the vehicle head on, he swung his arm and struck the van hard below the windscreen. The force of his punch, combined with the speed the van was heading, caused it to flip over the killer's head and land on it's roof behind him. With the force of Jason's strike, the velocity the van was traveling and gravity, the roof of the van caved in as the driver squealed and tucked themself into a ball. Managing to somehow crawl out of the wrecked window, Chad Kensington had a huge gash over his forehead, blood pouring down his face.

As he was crawling away, Jason slowly walked up to him, stalking him. His right leg broken, Chad looked back over his shoulder, blinking a few times as the blood from the gash in his forehead was obscuring his vision. He gasped as he saw the killer standing over him, tears in his eyes.

"Please... I need to go home... I... "

Jason put a foot on his chest and grabbed both of his arms and started to pull. Chad screamed, tears flowing down his face, as Jason pulled.

"No... No... I..."

He screamed as both of his arms were torn from his body and discarded. Jason looked down at him as he wept.

"I... no... I... I want... I want my mother..."

The killer tilted his head to the side, as he heard Chad. Mother? He hesitated as the teen cried, til his mother spoke to him.

>Jason... do not hesitate. He is a bad boy, he has killed and lied. He must be punished.<

The killer paused, then with a evil smile behind his mask, he turned and 'jumped'... leaving the dying teen to bleed out, alone.

Flashback End

WITH a hand against his head, Brandon groaned. He had seen two 'friends' murdered brutally in front of him and couldn't believe it. He had grown numb to the pain in his arm now and just continued with one foot in front of the other as he headed towards the Lodge.

"I.. gotta get... outta here..."

He was leaning against the wall of a cabin, when he heard the sound of a vehicle coming. With hope running through him, he managed to stumble out towards the road and saw Kenny's Station Wagon coming up the road from the Lodge. Smiling, he stumbled towards the road, waving his good arm.

"He... Hey! It's me! Wait.. up!"

Whoever was driving, mustn't of been watching the road, as they suddenly served to avoid hitting him and struck a tree hard. Shocked, Brandon managed his way over to the vehicle as the passenger's door opened, revealing Liam.

"Damn... you really can't drive Sasha... "

Sasha groaned and muttered something under her breath, as the other doors opened. A fair haired man was helping Kenny out, while Tiffany and another woman climbed out of the vehicle as well. Brandon chuckled as he saw them.

"Liam... you can't drive any better man."

Looking up, Liam saw Brandon and smiled.

"Brandon! You made it!" he paused as he saw Brandon's arm "Wha...?"

Putting his hand back over the stump, Brandon nodded as he started to sway on his feet.

"Yeah... that Goon... got a... lucky strike..."

Staggering forward, Liam caught Brandon before he fell to the ground.

"Hang on Brand... not gonna let you go." he looked over at the others "Need some help here!"

Kenny nodded to Brad, as he was sitting in a chair outside the cabin the car crashed next to, holding his head. Tiffany and Emilia meanwhile, were trying to free Sasha.

"Ok... Sasha, can you move your legs?"

With a grunt, the brunette nodded as she managed to slide her legs to the side.

"Yeah... just a little tight..." she looked up and gasped "Get me out now! Hurry!"

Emilia looked behind them, eyes wide.

"JASON!"

Everyone whirled and saw the killer, stalking up the road towards them, murder being his clear intent. Tiffany ran around to the passenger's side, picking up a bent pipe which used to be part of the car's roof rack, climbing in and looked at Sasha.

"Ok, Sasha, look at me. I'm going to get you out."

Sasha just nodded, face white, as Liam, Brad and even Kenny stood up to face Jason with some make shift weapons found nearby. Brandon watched, anger surging through him as he saw Jason kick Liam in the side, sending the teen flying. Brad and Kenny both attacked together, the length of wood in Brad's hands breaking as it struck the killer, sending him back. The pipe in Kenny's hands, struck Jason in the knees, bringing the killer to the ground.

Liam gasped as he felt his ribs, pain flaring through his side as he managed to climb to his feet. Emilia hurried over to him, helping him to his feet, as Tiffany wedged the length of pipe under the steering wheel housing, managing to make enough space for Sasha to slide through. Sasha embraced Tiffany, tears down her face.

"Thank you!"

Tiffany was about to respond, when Kenny screamed, drawing everyone's attention. On the ground, was a human arm with it's former owner clutching a pipe in his remaining arm. Kenny glared at Jason, a snarl on his face.

"As Head Counselor, it's my duty to ask you to leave the camp Mr. Voorhees!" glancing to his side "Brad, get the others out of here, now!"

A brief pause, then Brad nodded as he turned and ran back to the others.

"Come on, Kenny's going to buy us time."

Tiffany, Liam, Sasha and Brandon all looked at Kenny, who only nodded to them as he then faced Jason who had gotten back to his feet. Gripping the pipe tightly, he raised and pointed it at the killer, who settled into a combat stance and raised the fire axe in its hand in a threatening manner. Kenny narrowed his eyes as he readied himself.

"Ok Mr Voorhees... Once again, leave this camp... or I'll make you."

Jason grinned behind his mask and took a practice swing with his axe.

*You... can... try... but... I... will... punish... everyone...*

Grimacing, as the pain from his severed arm grew, Kenny took a few steps forward and swung the pipe at the killer. Bringing his weapon up, the pipe struck the handle just below the head of the fire axe. Jason shoved forward, breaking the deadlock and sent Kenny stumbling backwards. Looking, he saw the others had left and then faced Kenny. He had bought them some time, but not much.

Regaining his feet, but considerably pale, Kenny stumbled twice then threw himself at Jason. The jagged end of the pipe the teen wielded, struck the mask and left score marks as the killer turned and took a step away. His mask was incredibly important as it contained all the daemonic energy and will which kept him there. Lashing out with his right foot, Kenny was sent flying backwards to slam against the side of his car. Managing to keep upright, he took a few steps forward, only to see in his final moments, Jason reach back and throw the fireaxe at him. The blade struck and bit deep into Kenny's forehead, spilling blood down his face. Swaying on his feet and with his vision growing dark, he watched as his killer stalked up to him and grasped the handle of the weapon.

*You... trespass...*

With a sickening tearing sound, Jason pulled the fireaxe free as Kenny fell to his knees and then to the ground, dead. Jason was about to head after the others, when his otherwordly senses kicked in. There was a boat on the water somewhere and, fortunately for him, he knew exactly where. Smirking, he 'jumped' again, leaving the Head counselor's remains alongside his car.

{Line Break}

Location : Crystal Lake, near boatshed  
Time : 1:15 AM

MARY glared at Keith, who was trying to get the motor started. They had snuck past the trees and saw Sonya waiting patiently for AJ and Adam to return. Nodding to Keith, he hurried to the door with the gas can, letting Sonya know so they could get the boat fixed. Distracted, Sonya was caught unawares as Mary came up behind her and hit her in the back of the head with a length of wood. Keith grimaced as he saw Sonya collapse to the ground, blood on the back of her head.

Mary however, calmly walked over her towards the boat, calling for Keith to follow. Five minutes later, they were in the boat heading away from the camp, when the motor died. Now, angry at the situation, Mary was glaring at Keith who was trying everything he could to get the motor working again.

"Can't you do ANYthing Keith? Fix the damn thing!"

Keith looked at her over his shoulder, frowning.

"Hey, I'm sorry babe... but the motor just won't start and I have no idea why."

Folding her arms across her chest, Mary snarled under her breath and looked out over the water as Keith worked. The full moon shone it's full light down onto the lake's surface, reflecting the light and lit the area. In any other circumstance it would have been considered peaceful and romantic. However... the young woman was feeling anything but peaceful or romantic. Indeed, her own twisted thoughts took a dark turn as she felt the handle of the machete next to her and her gaze turned to look at Keith.

She was just about to grasp the handle, when the boat rocked, alarming the two of them. Mary looked around.

"Keith... what did you do...?"

Before he could respond, the boat lurched again as it was lifted into the air a couple of feet, before slamming back onto the surface again. Keith looked around frantically.

"Mary... something is under the boat..."

She snarled at him, her hand finding the handle of the machete she had and closed around it.

"No shit Sherlock! What was your first fuckin clue!?"

The boat erupted into the air, catapulting the two through the air and landing in the water. Flailing left and right, Mary surfaced, still retaining the machete as she looked around. She saw Keith surface a few meters away. Looking around she saw the boat was no longer in the water, but embedded into the the boat shed's wall, ironically the motor was working and the propeller was spinning. Rolling her eyes, she was about to say something, when she saw the terrified look on Keith's face. Without even looking behind her, Mary threw all of her energy into swimming towards the shore. As she swam, she heard Keith splashing behind her... then nothing. 

Finally she reached the pontoon dock and pulled herself up onto it's surface. Panting, she looked out over the lake, to see Keith being launched through the air to slam onto the pontoon next to her. Scrambling over to him, she was somewhat relieved to find he was still alive, just dazed. Then the pontoon jerked, causing her to get to her feet and kick Keith in the air, startling him. No sooner had he gotten to his feet, when the sixth pontoon away from them, was sent flying through the air, then the next one, and the one after. Keith looked at Mary.

"RUN!"

Both teens ran for their lives down the dock, barely in front of the previous pontoon being launched into the air. Making their way to shore, they were both panting, when a knife flew through the air and struck Mary in her thigh. Screaming, she grabbed her leg and saw that the knife was firmly stuck in her. Keith turned and saw Jason climbing out of the water and grabbed a nearby branch and stood in front of Mary.

"Mary, get out of here... Now!"

With that said, Keith charged Jason and swung the branch, only for it to be knocked out of his hand, as Jason grabbed him by the throat. Mary turned and hurried away as fast as she could, but could still here Keith's gasps. Walking along the edge of the boat shed, Jason stopped near the wrecked boat and threw Keith to the ground. Reaching up, he pulled the motor off the back of the boat and approached Keith with the propeller still spinning. Groggy, Keith looked up just as Jason rammed the spinning propeller into his stomach. The blades sliced his stomach open and then all of his other organs as he threw his head back and screamed in agony.

Stumbling along a path, Mary stopped as she heard Keith's screams and how it tapered off. 

"Better you than me, Keith."

Shrugging, she headed towards a nearby cabin and managed to climb in and started to look for a healing spray. Just as she opened a drawer, the lights went out and she couldn't help but squeak in alarm. Drawing the machete, she crept low and stayed out of the moonbeams shining in through the windows. She then heard the heavy footsteps of the killer approaching the door and her eyes went wide as she saw that the beam to barricade the door was still up. Racing over, she had just gripped the beam, when the door opened. Stepping back, she stabbed forward with the machete, feeling it bite deep into someone. She wore a smile as she thought she had just killed the killer, until she was backhanded across the face and sent across the room.

Holding the side of her face, she looked up and saw Jason standing in the doorway, the handle of the machete showing from his stomach. He looked down, then over at her as she pulled herself to her feet. Raising his hand and with just his index finger pointing up, he shook his finger from side to side, as if to say that was a bad idea. Panic seized Mary, as she threw herself on the ground and slide under a bunk, ignoring that Jason had seen her. Grasping the handle of the weapon, he pulled it forth from his body, brief gouts of flame appeared until the weapon was fully withdrawn and the 'damage' was healed.

Jason stalked over to the bed and grasped it by the frame and pulled it away. Mary squealed in fear as Jason looked down at her. He took a step back and motioned for her to stand, to which Mary did, eyes wide with fear as she looked at Jason. Tilting his head to the side, he turned and took a step away from here, giving her a brief sense of relief, before he spun around with his arm out and Mary's machete in his hand. The blade sliced through her neck, as her hands reached up, clenched into fist while blood spurted from her neck. Standing upright for another moment or two, her body collapsed onto the floor as Jason looked at the machete and stared to walk towards the door. At the exit he turned and threw the blade, a look of satisfaction on his face as the blade skewered Mary's head as it was rolling on the ground to the floor. Turning again to bathe in the moonlight, he 'jumped' to another part of the camp.

Back at the boatshed, Sonya struggled to her feet, her hand on the back of her head. Last thing she remembered was Keith in front of her with a gas can and then... Her eyes widened as she saw the wrecked boat she had worked on, embedded in the wall next to her. Carefully, she stepped outside and gasped, eyes wide. On the ground in front of her, the contents of his stomach and other organs scattered around, was the remains of Keith Storm.

Trying to contain the contents of her own stomach, she reached down and picked up the fallen walkie, grimacing at the blood coating it. Checking that it still had charge, she looked back at the fallen teen's remains and bowed her head, before leaving the boatshed behind her and headed back towards Higgins House, crouched low to hopefully avoid being detected.


	11. Chapter Eleven Friday the 13th 1:30 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any text in >...< is Pamela talking to Jason. Any text in *..* is Jason.

Chapter Eleven  
Time - 1:30 AM  
Location : Bungalow southwest of Lodge, Packanack

{Line Break}

LIAM cursed out loud, as Sasha checked him over. With a sigh, she stood back and wiped her forearm across her forehead.

"Well... you've got broken ribs Liam. Two on your left and four on your right."

Muttering to himself, Liam slowly pulled his shirt back on, as she sat down on a nearby chair. They, as well as Emilia, Tiffany, Brandon and Brad had managed to escape to one of the southern most bungalows at Packanack, with three of them working on barricading the entire bungalow. The fourth, Brandon, was laid out on a couch near the fireplace. Sasha looked over at him, brow furrowed.

"Liam... I'm unsure about what to do for Brandon. His arm has been sliced clean, but he's lost a lot of blood. Unless we can figure out something, he'll be dead by dawn."

Looking over at Brandon, Liam grunted as he stood up. 

"There's something we can do, but it isn't pleasant."

Sasha looked at him as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"What is it?"

Brad walked in with a frypan from the small kitchen, a towel wrapped around it's handle, as he walked over to the fireplace and placed it in the flames.

"Got to cauterize the wound." He looked over his shoulder "It'll buy the kid some time, til we can get to the hospital."

Liam walked over and looked down at Brandon, who had been listening to them. Kneeling next to the couch, he looked at his wounded friend.

"Brandon... this... this is gonna hurt, a lot."

He nodded as he raised his stump.

"Got... gotta be... done, bro." he looked at Brad, as Liam gently untied the makeshift bandage around his forearm and rolled back the torn material to expose the bloody stump.

Brad looked back at the pan, which he had already started to heat up in the kitchen before working on barricading it and the toilet. Now, holding it tightly by the wrapped handle, it glowed a fiery red. Sasha had grabbed some cloth and wrapped it around the handle of a spoon, then walked up to him.

"Bite down on this Brandon, it'll help... I think."

Nodding slowly, Brandon did as told as Sasha put her hands on his shoulders, while Liam grabbed his ankles. Emilia and Tiffany came in and saw what was happening. Looking at the red hot frypan in Brad's hands, Emilia knew what he was going to do and hurried over with Tiffany behind.

"Tiffany, grab his arm and hold it down tight. Liam, I'll hold his right ankle, you his left." she looked at them, before settling her gaze on Brandon and smiled softly "It'll be ok..."

As the others hurried under her orders, Brad looked at the wound, seeing the cut flesh and bone. When they were ready and before Brandon could say anything, Brad grabbed the stump and pressed the frypan down on it. Biting down hard on the wrapped spoon, Brandon screamed as the pain intensified. Holding the pan and arm still, Brad kept his gaze locked on the teen's eyes. Mercifully, Brandon passed out due to the pain as Brad made sure the wound was fully cauterized. Letting go, Sasha took a step back, her face pale as was Tiffany's and Liam's. Even Emilia looked a bit unwell, due to the smell.

Tiffany looked down at Brandon.

"How long will he be out, you think?"

Emilia took a seat and rested her arms on the table.

"I don't know... minutes... maybe hours."

Sasha looked at her, eyes wide.

"We don't have hours... we have no idea where that killer is. For all we know, he could be outside the damn door!"

Brad, having put the pan back by the fireplace, walked over to the door and unlocked it. Before anyone could stop him, threw open the door. Outside, was the night and nothing else. Liam cursed as Brad shut the door.

"That wasn't needed Brad."

Brad shrugged, as Sasha glared at him.

"You asshole!"

Chuckling, Brad walked over and took a seat next to Emilia. He grinned as he looked at them.

"Well, as I always say... 'I'm a man by birth, but a cunt by choice'."

As they started to bicker, Tiffany walked away from them and looked out the window, wondering if anyone else was still alive.

'I hope you're all alive and safe... somehow...'

{Line Break}

Location : Higgins House  
Time : 1:45 AM

Fox slowly entered the main house, looking around for anything to use as a weapon. She was about to go and search one of the downstairs room, when a voice called out to her.

"Don't bother... this place has already been checked."

Turning, Fox saw three of the counselors standing there, two males and a female. She watched as one of the males stepped over to the fireplace, kneeling down to warm himself, as the other stood protectively next to the female. Fox sighed as she sat down on a couch, face in her hands.

"I... I wish Ali never talked me into coming out to this place..."

The one by the fireplace looked over his shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face.

"With what I've seen... I'd say that none of us, should've come here..." he looked back at the fire "... none of us..."

The other male walked over, motioning for the girl to sit on the couch next to him. He looked at the biker, studying her.

"I'm Grant, this is Deborah and that's Sheldon" Grant motioned to the other two, Deborah smiled softly as Sheldon nodded as he look into the fire "I heard from a friend, that they had a run in with yourself and two others at the grocery store the other day..."

Fox nodded as she looked at him.

"Fox. It was all so stupid and childish... Now..." she looked around and sighed "Now... just pointless..."

Deborah looked at her, a sympathetic look on her face.

"We... we've lost friends... to this... 'killer'..." Deborah said as Grant put his arm around her shoulders which caused her to smile at him, before she faced Fox "We will get out of here, some how."

Fox smiled at the young girl's naivete. They were going to die, all of them to this... Evil... and it was just a matter of time til it got them. Sheldon, who had moved from the fireplace to look out the window, started to back away with wide eyes.

"G... guys... we better move..."

Fox and the others stood and looked out the window. Stalking up the road towards the house the killer was headed directly for them with ill intent. Grant grabbed Deborah and went out the kitchen, as Sheldon looked at the nearby radio and got an idea. Fox was at the door to the kitchen, waiting for him, as he switched it on with the volume max. Turning he ran past Fox, as she shut and locked the door, the two running outside after Grant and Deborah.

Out the front, to Jason's view someone was in the house and he gripped the machete in his hand tightly. Taking the steps outside two at a time, he strode towards the closed door and brought the machete down, smashing the door to pieces. Walking into the room, he looked around and saw nothing, except the annoying thing with noise coming out of it. The machete fell again, destroying the radio. Looking around, he proceeded into both of the rooms on the ground floor, destroying the wardrobe in both rooms as well as the single bed in one of them. Climbing the spiral staircase, he tore down Jenny's remains he had left hanging by the frame of the door and proceeded to smash the contents of all the rooms upstairs. 

Finding nothing, he stalking back out onto the landing, his foot crushing Jenny's skull as he looked down at the fireplace. He had been tricked by these bad children. Mother would not be pleased with this, as he gripped the handle of his weapon tightly. It was then, his Mother screamed at him, the suddeness and the volume, actually brought the killer to his knees.

>They've found me Jason! Don't let them take me!! JASON!!!<

Raising his head, the flame in his eyes burst violently and a inhuman growl escaped his lips. They wouldn't dare go near his mother... but, if they did....

Standing up straight, he 'jumped' again.

{Line Break}

Location : Somewhere in the woods  
Time : 1:35 AM

SHE had lost track of how long she'd been running, but the image of that burned man's face and those claws, terrified AJ to no end. The man radiated fear and terror and she knew she had to get away from him. Running blindly into the woods, she soon left all the familiar landmarks behind and was now, completely lost and even more afraid. She wanted only two things, the first to get out of here alive and the second to be in Adam's arms again.

Exhausted, she leaned against a nearby tree, panting as she tried to compose herself. She had only just gotten control of herself, when she heard the sound of a twig snapping. Terror flooded through her as she looked around frantic, til she spied a fallen branch. Grasping it with both hands, she pressed her back firmly against the tree, the branch raised above her head as she could now hear footsteps approaching.

Seconds stretched to hours for her, as she waited until she saw a shadowy shape step past the tree and take a few steps beyond her. Seeing her chance, she stood forward and swung the branch down, just as the shape suddenly moved forward before turning around and pulling the branch from her arms. Dazed, AJ had fallen to her knees and raised her head... only to stare down the barrel of a shotgun. Looking up, she saw a blonde haired man, with piercing blue eyes, wearing a denim jacket and jeans. However, it was the cold stare in his eyes, which caused her to freeze. The stare of someone who had already seen Death up close and personal and survived.

"P...Please... don't... don't kill me!"

The man's face softened slightly as he lowered his weapon, placing it in the holster on his back. He held his hand out to her and spoke in a soft tone of voice.

"I'm Tommy, Tommy Jarvis. Are you one of the counselor's here?"

AJ nodded slowly, as she took his hand and was pulled to her feet. She was wary around this man and he seemed to pick up on it. He smiled at her.

"Not too trusting, eh? Well... I can understand that." he paused and the cold look appeared on his face "Especially with Jason Voorhees running around."

Her eyes wide, the goth looked at him and spoke up.

"You know him!?"

Tommy nodded as he looked around.

"Ahh, you speak. That'll make conversation more interesting, but to answer your question I do know him. He killed a group of teenagers near my childhood home a few years ago." he smirked "Tried to kill my sister and myself, but I got the bastard."

AJ looked at him, studying him. The tone of his voice, spoke of a deep hatred for the killer, which she could understand. He motioned and the two started walking in silence. A few minutes passed, before AJ cleared her throat, causing Tommy to look at her over his shoulder.

"Uhh... I guess you got a call from someone here?"

He nodded as he turned his gaze back in front of them.

"Yeah, from one Chadwick Kensington of the Maine Kensingtons. To be honest, sounded like a pompous mother's boy."

Stifling a laugh, AJ chuckled.

"That he is... as well as arrogant, egotistical and full of his own superiority."

The man next to him chuckled as well as he shone his torch ahead of them.

"Sounds like he was... born... with a... silver spoon..."

AJ looked at him, saw he was staring straight ahead of them. Following his gaze, she saw the same thing. A dilapidated old shack, made of varying pieces of metal and wood, placed haphazardly together. AJ could feel the fear rising up her spine as she looked at it, while Tommy drew his shotgun, handing her a small bag. Taking it, she looked in and saw some shotgun shells, as Tommy cocked the weapon.

Slowly creeping down the hill towards the shack, the two nervously entered, the fear being so palpable it was overwhelming. Tommy walked over to a doorway to the next room and gasped, the shotgun lowering in his hands as AJ joined him, gasping as well.

Against the closest wall, was part of a human body. On the far side was the rest, with a torn hood drawn down, revealing the face of a man AJ thought was familiar. Tommy, however, was staring at the decomposed head on the central altar. With a grimace on his face, he walked over and looked at it.

"... Pamela Voorhees I presume..."

AJ walked over to the body, then realised who it was.

"Oh my god... This... this is Philip Adamson." she looked at Tommy, who wore a puzzled look on his face "He... he was the father of a 'friend' of mine, another counselor and the one who funded the restoration of this camp."

Tommy grunted as he looked at the remains.

"Looks like he wanted to restore something more... sinister." 

Nodding, AJ turned and her eyes went wide as she saw the book on the altar. Slowly walking over, she lifted it up, her arms shaking. She looked at the cover, whispering to herself.

"It... it's real. Annie was right, the Necronomicon does exist. That means..." looking back down, she saw a dagger on the altar, her hand closing around the handle "The Kandarian Dagger... It's all true... all of it."

Tommy looked at her, curiosity on his face. He was about to speak, when they both heard the heavy footsteps of Jason. AJ motioned for Tommy to get next to her, as she stood in the corner, holding the Necronomicon in front of her. The footsteps grew louder as Jason entered the room and looked around. To his vision, the contents of the room were the same as when he was resurrected. Looking back to his Mother's head, he bowed his own, paying his respects to She who was his everything. After a few moments, he stood and then 'jumped'... leaving the room as it was.

Tommy and AJ both let out the breath they had been holding, with the former looking at the goth.

"How did...?"

AJ looked at the book, the twisted engraving of a face on it's cover. Touching it reverently, she looked at him.

"The Necronomicon Ex Mortis... the Book of the Dead. Legend tells it was written by a Dark One, back when they ruled the Earth. The terror of Jason Voorhees is nothing compared to what the likes of Cthulhu or Yog-Sothoth have done. This book," she held it up to Tommy "Was written with the rituals and incantations to ressurect the dead, open a doorway between our world and the Mirror Universe, where the Dark Ones and their Deadite horde were banished by the first Chosen One. It was probably the way Pamela brought Jason back..."

Tommy looked at her cautiously, holding the shotgun tightly in his hands.

"You seem to know a awful lot about that book..."

AJ nodded as she held it.

"I took a class at school on the occult. The professor, Anne Knowby, is a expert on this... learned from her father." she paused as she looked up "He disappeared a few years ago with his wife somewhere..."

Looking out into the first room, Tommy looked back at her.

"I truly find this fascinating... but we need to go before Jason decides to come back and search again."

Nodding AJ took a step forward, then looked back at the altar. She had heard a voice, telling her to take the sweater in front of the rotting head. Without a second thought, she grabbed it and hurried out after Tommy, both of them heading off towards the faint lights near Higgins Haven.  
Back in the shack, a shadow moved, slowly stepped forward. A man stood there, wearing a blue shirt and trousers, a leather strap going from his left shoulder to his right hip. His right hand looked to be made of a dark, stained metal as he raised it and stroked his chin.

"So... that was the one who used the book... We'll have fun with you later." he walked over to the outer door of the shack and watched as the two mortals headed off into the darkness "Jason, Freddy... as well as that little shit are here. Oh I just hope I can see you again Ash... then the fun can begin."

He grinned evilly, turning on his heel and walked off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you, who knew what that book was, back in Chapter Five, congrats. At first this was just going to be a straight Friday the 13th fic, but after talking with my partner, they suggested doing a horror series as I haven't written horror before this. So, a dare is a dare and this is the first part of a series which is all linked and includes Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Child's Play, Scream (I included Scream as the killer is a survivor who mentally is damaged after the combined massacres involving Jason, Freddy and Chucky (might have Tiffany as well) and goes on a rampage... who this Ghostface will be, is up to who I pick from the survivors) and, of course... The Evil Dead.
> 
> I hope you all like what you've read so far... only 2 more chapters to go, then this part is finished and then on to Springwood with the survivors and Mr. Krueger. The survivors will meet up with the heroes/survivors (or at least a select few) from the other franchises along the way.
> 
> Anywayz all constructive reviews will be appreciated. Flamers ignored.


	12. Chapter Twelve Friday the 13th 2:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any text in >...< is Jason.

Chapter Twelve  
Time - 2:00 AM   
Location : Bungalow, southwest of Packanack Lodge

TIFFANY was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, trying to get some rest. Liam, Brad and Sasha had gotten into a argument, with Emilia trying to calm everyone down. Brandon was still out, due to having his wound cauterized and she... She didn't know what to do.

This was supposed to have been a fun summer, true she had to deal with Chad and Daniel, but with everyone else she had hoped it'd be one to remember. Sadly, it still would be... but for the wrong reasons. Having never seen anything like the horror inflicted upon them, she was scared, truly scared for what could happen.

Emilia stood and walked over to one of the barred windows, causing Tiffany to raise her head and watch her. The older woman pressed her ear against the barricade, then turned and told everyone to be quiet, before leaning against the barricade again. It was then, Tiffany heard what sounded like a...

"Siren?"

Emilia looked at her, a smile on her face as she nodded. Tiffany, Liam, Sasha and Brad got to their feet and made their way to the barricade, with Liam and Brad pulling it down. Faintly, they could hear the sound and they couldn't help the smiles which spread on their faces.

"Yes! Someone called the cops!" smiling broadly, Sasha looked at the others "So, shall we get over there and get out of this nightmare?"

Tiffany turned and walked over to the table, where they had placed some supplies they found along the way and in the bungalow. She took a flare gun, pocket knife and some firecrackers. Turning she looked at them, making sure the flare gun was loaded.

"If we're going to run out there... grab anything you can use as a weapon. I have a feeling we'll need everything we can get a hold of, to get out of here."

Liam looked over at Brandon, who was slowly waking up.

"Hey buddy... we're getting out of here."

Raising his head, Brandon looked around the room, then back at Liam with relief on his face.

"Best news... ever bro."

As Liam helped Brandon to his feet, the others gathered what weapons they could, with Tiffany handing the last flare gun to Liam. Heading to the back door, Brad lifted the barricade and opened the door... Only to have Jason's hand wrap around his neck and lift him off his feet. Sasha screamed as Tiffany and Liam raised their flare guns and fired together. The flares flew straight and struck Jason in both eye holes of his mask, causing him to drop Brad and take a few steps backwards. Emilia, having torn the barricade off of the window and had helped Brandon climb out, before turning back to the others.

"Hurry! This way!!"

As Emilia turned and ran towards the now opened window, Sasha and the others turned to follow. When Emilia was clear, Sasha climbed out, while Brad, Liam and Tiffany faced down Jason, who had recovered and was now approaching them with his machete held tight. Grabbing the fireplace poker, Liam raised it while Brad held up a baseball bat. Tiffany drew forth the firecrackers, lit them and threw them in front of Jason. Bursting and flaring the lights stunned Jason again, as Tiffany helped Liam out of the window only to cry out in pain as the killer threw a knife at her, the blade biting into her left shoulder blade. Brad helped her out of the window then threw himself to the side, as the machete Jason wielded was embedded in the frame of the window.

Scrambling to his feet, he gasped as Jason grabbed him by the throat again, lifting him off his feet and walked towards the fireplace. In desperation, he grabbed the handle of the pocket knife and jammed the blade deep into the side of Jason's neck, causing the killer to drop him and stagger backwards. By the time Jason had pulled the small blade from his neck, Brad had ran out the back door, closing it behind him. The group hurried as fast as they could towards the sound of the siren, each glancing over their shoulders to see if Jason was following.

Sasha was panting, as she stumbled, her knee striking a rock and sending pain through her. Emilia had grabbed her by the arm, pulling the teen to her feet as they ran. Brandon looked back, his arm across Liam's shoulders as his friend was helping him. He saw Tiffany, running in a stumbling gait, as pain from where the knife struck was slowing her down.

"Liam... help... help Tiffany bro."

Looking at his friend, he gave him a baseball bat, before going back to Tiffany. Using the bat as a makeshift walking stick to aid him, Brandon got to the side of the hill leading down to the road and saw the bridge leading over the small river. He briefly thought of the day he arrived here, with Adam, AJ, Keith and Mary... then the image of his girlfriend's corpse, hanging from a door frame and torn in half appeared, causing anger to surge through him once again. He gripped the bat and spun around, the baseball bat striking Jason, who had 'jumped' behind him. The bat struck the side of Jason's head hard, a small part of the killer's mask broke off, which made Jason stagger backwards and held the mask on his face.

>YOU... DARE... STRIKE... ME?! I... WILL... END... YOU!<

With his remaining hand, he gave Jason the bird.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF MATCHSTICK!"

Turning he jumped down the embankment, landing on the road with both feet flat. He looked ahead and saw Emilia with Sasha, Liam and Tiffany almost at the bridge, the flashing red and blue lights of the Sheriff's car on the other side.

On the other side of the bridge

Sheriff Michael Carter had only been in Forrest Green for the last two years. Prior, he had been a member of the Springwood Police Department and had seen some horrific murders, all attributed to the Springwood Slasher. He had heard from another officer, who had later been found murdered near this very camp, about the monster known as Jason Voorhees, but had brushed it off. Hell, he didn't even think that Freddy Krueger had returned as a 'dream monster' either, but after what happened... He had started to believe and now, he saw that damn monster known as Jason Voorhees again, about to kill some people. Raising his rifle and taking careful aim, he fired a shot, striking the ground in front of the killer. Grabbing his CB and pressing button to broadcast, he raised it and shouted.

"RUN! HURRY! CROSS THE BRIDGE!!"

He saw two girls, one helping the other, were halfway over the bridge, as the rest were about to step foot onto it. Jason disappeared, only to reappear in front of a girl in a pink shirt and who was holding her arm as the boy next to her lifted the weapon in his hand, only to be struck hard and sent flying into the side of the bridge. A scream of pain came from him as he held his ribs, as Jason grabbed the girl in pink, with one hand... only to drop her, as she had struck him with something in the neck. Another guy came running onto the bridge and at full speed, slammed the length of pipe in his hands into Jason's face, the force actually lifted the killer off his feet and slammed him onto the road hard.

Michael ran to the mouth of the bridge, his rifle drawn and aimed solely at Jason as he shouted.

"HURRY! YOU'RE ALMOST HERE!"

The first two girls stumbled across safely, turning to look back at their friends, faces drawn with horror. Jason, got back to his feet and hurled another knife, again striking Tiffany just above her waist. Screaming she fell to the floor of the bridge, as Brandon came up to her and helped her back to her feet. Brad had grabbed a hold of Liam, dragging him to his feet and both were just behind Tiffany and Brandon, when another knife flew past their heads. Michael fired again and again with his rifle, each shot striking the killer, until finally he fell backwards. 

When the four had finally made it across the bridge, the group looked back and saw Jason sit up and then stand on his feet, the anger in his gaze clearly shown. Sasha clutched onto Emilia's arm, terror on her face.

"He's going to kill us!"

Michael shook his head and lowered his rifle, as he watched Jason slowly turn and head back to the camp site.

"No... he won't. There's an old saying about how evil can't cross running water." he motioned down to the river "Around this time, the river's current speeds up... meaning Jason can't leave."

Brad looked over at him.

"Fascinating... but we're kind of in a bad way here. Three of us need to get to the hospital!"

Michael nodded as he headed to his car.

"Are there anymore of you here?"

Brad shook his head, before the others could say anything.

"Nope, just us. Let's go man."

In a pain filled voice, Liam spoke up.

"B... Bull... shit..." he looked at the Sheriff "There... There are others... but don't know... how many are... alive."

The Sheriff frowned, then leaned down and adjusted the CB.

"Hey Linda... yeah, I'm here at the Camp. Found five survivors... Yeah, it's Him. Saw him with my own eyes. Listen, get the others, there are more kids out here and... smart girl. Tell Thelma we'll need some... yeah, got it. How long? Got it, we'll sit tight. Out."

Michael looked back at the group, walking over to Tiffany, who was standing on shaking legs.

"Got back up enroute along with the two ambulances stationed here. Linda back at the office, when she got the call from that girl wanting help, not only did she send me but she woke up all of my deputies and the folks for the medical center. So, we're gonna sit tight and wait."

As he was helping Tiffany over to the car, Sasha was sitting on the road with her back against the car and rocking herself back and forth, shock set in. Emilia knelt next to her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Shhh... we're safe now..."

Sasha looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"My... my brother... David... He's back there... I promised our parents that I'd look out for him..." she sniffled, her shoulders shaking as her emotions came out "What if... What if that... that thing... got him? What if?"

Hugging the teen close to herself, Emilia stroked her hair.

"We'll find out... don't worry... we'll find out."

Liam looked at them, then at Brandon who was slumped against the front of the Sheriff's car and sat next to him.

"... I hate camping."

Brandon snorted as he looked at Liam.

"Me too Bro... me too."

Brad meanwhile, was pacing back and forth. He didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to be far away from this place. Glancing back at the teens, he did feel some sympathy for them, losing their friends in such a violent way. Turning back, he stared down the bridge and kept his gaze there, even as more sirens could be heard.

Yet, deep down a part of was thinking.

'What could give that kind of power to something like that killer? What would one have to give to HAVE that power?'

{Line Break}

Time : 2:10 AM  
Location : North of Higgins Haven

IN one of the three bungalows north of Higgins house, Grant, Deborah, Sheldon and Fox had done what they could to secure the building. Deborah had found a few supplies in one of the rooms, while Fox was in the kitchen area looking for anything else. Sheldon and Grant were in the main room, barricading the door and windows. After securing the last window, Sheldon looked over at Grant.

"Do you think this'll keep that monster out?"

Grant grunted as he finished pushing the chest of drawers in front of the already barricaded door.

"Honestly, no damn clue Sheldon... We've seen how powerful it is, so all we can do is pray we can slow him down so we can get out."

Sheldon nodded sadly, as he looked out through the barricades of the window.

"Hey... there's the cemetery. Some weird headstones there, let me tell you."

Grant sat down at the table and looked at him.

"Yeah, you got here late. How DID you get here though?"

Sheldon walked over and sat down opposite him.

"Drove myself... broke down the other side of the cemetery though, out of gas." he sighed "I should've listened to what my Dad said... 'always make sure you have plenty of gas'. Heh, always thought he meant to stay stocked up with baked beans heh heh."

Grant couldn't help himself, a dry chuckle escaping him. Sheldon chuckled as well, which soon caused the two to start laughing out loud. Deborah came back into the room, looking at them both with worry.

"Grant...? Sheldon...? Is... everything ok? Why... why are you laughing?"

Grant and Sheldon both looked at her, struggling to regain control of themselves. The former stood and walked up to her, taking her in his arms.

"Honestly... no idea. I just... I just don't know how we're gonna get out of here."

Deborah looked up at him, then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Grant... We'll think of something, I know it."

As the couple smiled softly at each other, with Sheldon gagging in the background, Fox came back into the room with what she found.

"Well... found two pocket knives, three flare guns, some firecrackers, a couple healing sprays and..." she slammed onto the table a canister "This."

Grant and Deborah looked at the canister, with Grant looking at Sheldon.

"How far away is your car parked?"

Sheldon stood, eyes solely on the gas canister.

"Just on the other side of the cemetery. With this..." he looked at the three, joy on his face "We can get the Hell out of here!!"

They all wore broad smiles and laughed, as the terror was about to come to a end, when the sound of knocking was heard on the door. Grant walked over to the barricaded window, looking out and saw someone standing there, panic on their face. Moving quickly, he pulled the barricade on the window down and opened it.

"Sonya! Here!" 

The brunette managed to climb through the window, her hand on the back of her head and pain on her face. Deborah hurried over to her, as Grant replaced the barricade on the window. Sonya looked at them.

"You're all safe?"

Sheldon, holding the gas, nodded.

"For now... but with this" he held up what he was holding "We'll soon be out of here!"

Fox agreed with him, as she held a length of pipe.

"I say we get while we can. The cemetery is just on top of that small hill and Sheldon's car is on the other side."

Sonya looked at Grant and Deborah, eyes wide.

"We... we can get out?"

Decision made, Grant passed a pocket knife and healing spray to Deborah, as Sonya grabbed the others. Walking over to the back door, he lifted the bar and then looked at them.

"Ok we go quickly and quietly. Sheldon, get your keys ready. Sonya, you'll pour the gas, while the rest of us keep watch. Got it?"

With four nods in the affirmative, he opened the door and stepped outside, looking around. Satisfied nothing was near, he motioned for the others to follow. Crouching, the five slowly made their way up to the cemetery as a mist started to form. 

"Ok, just need to go through here and then down the other side and my car is there." Sheldon pointed out.

Grant had grabbed a length of wood near one of the tombstones, as he led the others past them. At the exit, a whimpering was heard, causing Grant to look at Deborah. Her face was pale, her hands shaking as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Deb... we're gonna make it. I promise."

She looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"You... you better keep that promise Grant Masterson."

He smiled at her and nodded, then turned and headed pass the gates with the others creeping along behind them. The mist parted as the drew up to Sheldon's car, a small two door hatchback. Fox looked at Sheldon, eyebrow raised as he chuckled nervously.

"It's a lot roomier than it looks... and it's quite fuel economical."

Rolling her eyes, Fox headed towards the car, Sonya by her side as Sheldon and the others went towards the front of the car. Unlocking and opening the door, Sheldon reached down and pulled the lever, allowing Sonya to start pouring the gas in. Grant and Deborah were looking around in front of the car, with Fox covering Sonya.

For the next few minutes, they were all tense, jumping at any noise they heard. When Sonya had emptied the gas canister and closed the lid, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Ok, done."

Grant nodded, his eyes peering into the mist surrounding them.

"Sheldon..."

The car sputtered to life, the headlights shining forward and for the first time in so long, they all wore smiles. Until a dark shape was stalking towards the car, illuminated in the mist by the headlights. Grant readied himself, holding onto the baseball bat he had found earlier.

"Get in the car, all of you. I'll keep hockey puck busy!"

Sonya climbed into the back seat, while Sheldon gripped the steering wheel tight as he saw Grant charge the killer, his swing Jason actually avoided as it would've struck his mask. Taking note of how defensive he seemed to be now towards it, the teen focused his swings near it, keeping Jason off balance and forcing him to take a step or two to the side away from the front of the car.

Fox looked at Deborah.

"Get in!"

Looking at the car, then back to Grant, Deborah faced Sonya with her hand outstretched.

"The flare guns and firecrackers!"

Sonya rummaged in her pockets and handed over two flare guns and the firecrackers, as Fox aimed the last flare gun at Jason, who had knocked Grant to the ground.

"Fucker!"

The flare flew true and hit Jason's mask, in the eye hole. After already suffering numerous flare shots to the mask, the eyeholes were melted and with Fox's last flare, melted the mask even more. Jason staggered backwards, hand over the melted part of the mask as Deborah ran over to Grant, helping him to his feet. After a look between them, Grant looked at Sheldon.

"GO! WE'LL DISTRACT HIM!"

Fox climbed in and shut the door, as Sheldon nodded and threw the car into gear. It surged forward, clipping Jason as it sped off down the road. Anger surging through his entire body, Jason looked after the car, before turning his gaze back onto the two teens... who had disappeared. An inhuman snarl escaped his lips as he 'jumped' further down the road and waited.

Soon, he saw the headlights of the little car, speeding down the road towards him. He had 'jumped' a good distance down the road, annoyed that he had appeared so close to that damn bridge with those annoying flashing lights. He did take note that there were more lights there now, but that didn't mean anything. He HAD to kill those in that car, especially the young girl. An item of hers had been used to create this body and for it to be maintained, it NEEDED her blood.

Turning, he walked out into the middle of the road, turned and faced the direction she would be coming. He had sheathed his machete and stood there, as the headlights finally came over the top of the hill. He grinned, soon her blood would be spilled and another lock would be in place, binding him in this realm.

In the driver's seat, Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief as he saw on the other side of the bridge, the flashing lights of the police. Fox grinned as she looked at him and Sonya.

"Not much farther til we're home free."

Sheldon returned the grin and nodded.

"Soon, we'll be away from this damn nightmare."

Meanwhile, Sonya had been staring at the figure between them and the bridge, her face pale as she raised her arm and pointed at it.

"Guys... look."

Sheldon and Fox turned, their gazes looked at Jason, who raised his right arm. Gouts of flame erupted from his hand and stretched outwards for about a meter on either side. On one end, the tip split into three fiery prongs as the end tapered into a sharp spike. With a flick of his wrist, the weapon solidified as a daemonic looking pitchfork that the killer wielded with ease. Face pale, Sheldon paused.

"T... that's new."

Sonya sank back into the seat, fear clenching a hold of her as Fox gripped her seatbelt. Sheldon though, let his gaze lift from Jason to the bridge as he grit his teeth in determination.

"Hang on... We're getting through!"

Stomping on the accelerator, the little car lurched forward and sped down the hill, Jason waiting with his pitchfork. As they drew closer Jason clenched his weapon and made ready to drive it through the windscreen, but at the last possible second, the little car altered it's direction. So as Jason drove the pitchfork down to where he had thought the car would be, it looked and saw the faces of the three people inside, as it sped past. Whirling he grabbed his last throwing knife and threw it.

The blade flew through the air on a mission... not to strike any of the occupants, but something else, something all cars need to keep moving. It bit into the rubber of the rear tire, causing a loud pop and throwing the car off balance. Struggling to keep the car moving forward, Sheldon turned the wheel too hard and sent it rolling over and over down the road, smashing into the guardrail near the bridge.

On the other side, the Sheriff, his deputies and the rescued teens watched in horror as flames started to lick out from the hood of the wreck. Two of his deputies started to make their way over the bridge, just as the driver's side door opened and out fell the driver. Getting to his feet, he leaned back in and pulled one of the passengers out, a dark skinned woman who grimaced in pain as she climbed out. It was then, Jason 'jumped' on the other side of the road, causing the teens to cry out. The two deputies, one raced over to the car wreck, while the other stood at the mouth of the bridge, firing his gun at the killer.

Running up to the car, Deputy John Raynor came up to the occupants, his gun drawn as he heard his fellow deputy trying to keep the killer at bay.

"Are you ok? Can you run?"

Sheldon nodded as Fox leaned back in and grabbed Sonya, who had been rendered unconscious during the crash and tried to pull her over the back seat. Pulling Fox aside, Sheldon held her as the Deputy leaned in and pulled Sonya over and picked her up in his arms bridal style. It was then they heard a scream and saw Jason has stabbed his pitchfor into the stomach of the other deputy and lifted the struggling officer off his feet and stared into the man's eyes. John got back onto the road and headed along the bridge, Sheldon and Fox running behind them as Jason threw the dead body on the ground and started to stalk after them.

As soon as he stepped one foot on the bridge, pain flared through Jason's body, the likes of which he had never felt before. Stepping back, he raised his weapon and hurled it at the fleeing group. Striking John in the back, he fell to the ground dead, dropping Sonya. Watching from the other side, Liam stood and hurried onto the bridge towards her. Sheldon grabbed Sonya's arm as Liam joined them, the two teens managing to drag her off the bridge to safety, as Jason fumed on the other side. With a flick of his wrist, the pitchfork disappeared from the dead deputy and reappeared in his hand, clenched tightly.

Sheriff Michael Carter came up to them, motioning for two others to take Sonya to a ambulance. He looked at Liam.

"Ok, that was gutsy kid... don't do it again." he faced Sheldon and Fox, who joined them "Tell me, are there any more still alive in there."

Sheldon nodded, as Fox gripped her arm, having hurt it in the crash.

"Yeah... at least two. Grant Masterson and Deborah Kim and..." 

The walkie on Fox's belt sqwarked, drawing their attention. Grasping it, Fox looked back down the bridge, at Jason who was still standing there.

"Who is this?"

There was a pause, then a female voice answered.

"Name's AJ, I'm one of the counselors here and I'm with Tommy Jarvis. We're about halfway through the old Camp Crystal Lake grounds heading towards Packanack. We... we've found... found..."

Her voice broke and then a male's voice came through. 

"We've found bodies of AJ's fellow counselors as well as a couple of bikers. Far as we know, we're the only ones left on the camp grounds."

Another male voice cut in, but speaking in a whisper.

"Not the only one bub... I'm still here with Deborah. Near the cemetery. Bad thing though, is this damn mist is thick and can't see more than a couple of meters in front of us."

Michael frowned as he took the walkie from Fox.

"Ok, listen up... it's now," he looked at his watch "02:30... sunrise will be in 3 hours... but I don't think Jason'll let you guys live til then, so here's the plan : The four of you..."

AJ interrupted.

"Sorry Sheriff, but Tommy and I have a plan of our own. We know how Jason came back and have the means to send him back there."

Michael frowned.

"No, get out of there first, then we can worry about..."

Grant spoke up.

"Sheriff, I understand what you're trying to do. But we've lost friends here, we owe them this one chance to avenge them. After all, I don't think Jason will come quietly while you read him his rights."

Slight chuckling could be heard, as Michael looked behind him and saw others there with smirks or small smiles on their faces. He sighed and massaged his eyes.

"Ok... so what's your plan?"

AJ spoke up as she was leafing through the book.

"According to the Necronomicon... the only way to banish something like Jason, is a through a ritual near where he died when he was a boy..."

A soft voice spoke over the walkie.

"So... the docks on the lake! Didn't Jason drown by the docks at the original Camp as a boy in the 1950's?"

Tommy's response was quick.

"Yeah, according to legend. So the four of us gather at the dock, perform this ritual and send that maggot infested corpse straight back to Hell!"

There was silence, until Grant spoke again.

"That's the only plan we have. If we wait, there's a chance he could leave this place or kill more innocents who think he's just a ghost story to be told around a camp fire." 

Michael nodded as he looked into the eyes of the survivors from the camp. He sighed again.

"Ok... all I can do is wish you good luck. When it's light, I'll come in to look for..."

Grant's response was quiet.

"We understand Sheriff... just get the others to safety..."

Grant looked at the walkie, then over at Deborah, who wore a fearful look on her face.

"Deborah... I..."

She walked over to him, her arms around his neck as her lips pressed against his. His arms went around her waist as he pulled her tightly against him, returning the kiss. A few moments later they broke apart, looking at each other.

"Grant... I love you and I want to see this through to the end with you." she smiled softly "Besides, we still have our first date to go on, so I'm not about to die here when I have something to live for now."

Grant grinned and nodded, as he took her hand in his. Lifting the walkie up to his lips, he spoke.

"Ok, AJ, Tommy... Deborah and I are on our way to the old campsite. There's a bungalow near the docks, we'll meet there in thirty."

AJ's response was prompt.

"Understood... we're on the main road to the docks now, so we'll see you soon."

Grant nodded as he clipped the walkie to his belt, then he and Deborah made their way back through the brush heading towards the site of Jason's mortal death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now in the final stretch, only one more chapter to go and this part is finished. I hope to have the final chapter ready to post by sometime next week.
> 
> Anywayz all constructive reviews will be appreciated. Flamers ignored.


	13. Chapter Thirteen Friday the 13th 02:25 AM

Chapter Thirteen

Time - 02:25 AM

Location : Original Camp Crystal Lake, Bungalow opposite 'the' Dock

AJ and Tommy were inside, with the goth reading over the page about how to send Jason back to Hell, or as it was called the 'Mirror Universe'. The ritual which brought him back, while complicated, had a very simple counter spell. Yet, AJ feared that there was a catch and was searching for anything which could tell her what that was. Tommy looked out one of the windows, before closing it and looking over at her.

"How much longer do you think it'll be til the other two get here?"

Without looking up from the book, AJ replied.

"Depends on how far away they are. If they're somewhere near Higgins, could be another ten minutes or so."

He nodded as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall next to her. He was about to ask another question, when the walkie spoke.

"AJ, Tommy... we're about twenty feet from the bungalow. Haven't seen Him since we separated from Sheldon and the others."

Grasping the walkie, Tommy spoke as he walked to the back door.

"Grant, opening the back door now, get ready."

Upon hearing the affirmative, Tommy clipped the walkie back to his belt and slid the bar up, opening the door. Seeing nothing but mist, he paused... until two shapes appeared, rushing for the door. Briefly the urge to draw his shotgun weighed on him, but as he was about to unholster it, a male and female appeared from the mist, the girl entering first. The male stopped and looked over his shoulder, before hurrying inside. Once inside, Tommy shut the door and barred it. He looked at the two, a grim smile on his face.

"Tommy Jarvis. Grant and Deborah, right?"

Grant nodded, as did Deborah. The former looked at Tommy.

"I've heard of you... Stories say, you killed Jason... more than once."

Sighing, Tommy led them back to where AJ was sitting with the book.

"Yeah... twice. First when I was ten and the second time... well, a couple of years ago." he frowned "That bastard has taken too many lives... It's far time for him to be put down and for good."

AJ looked up at them, smiling.

"Then I think you're gonna love this." she waited til they all gathered near "I've found the counter ritual to send him back. However... there's a catch."

Grant rolled his eyes.

"Of course there is... Well, let's hear it."

Nodding, AJ turned back to the book.

"Ok... we need to first, remove his mask and then ensorcel him with something he holds dear."

Tommy looked at the rotten old sweater.

"Let me guess here... someone has to pretend to be Pamela and get him like that, right?"

AJ nodded as she looked up.

"According to the survivor, a Ginny Fields, from years ago when a Paul Holt reopened the camp, she wore the sweater and pretended to be Pamela, which he believed and did as she told him... for a time."

Deborah paled as she looked at the garment.

"... I... I have to be the one to... wear... that, right?"

AJ looked at her friend and held up the book in her hands.

"Yeah... unless you can read from this?"

Looking at the evil book held up to her, Deborah walked over and took hold of the sweater.

"No... no... I'm... good... I think..."

As Deborah put the sweater on, AJ grinned and then brought the book back to the table.

"Once he has been ensorceled, the One who has killed him before," she looked at Tommy "That'd be you Mr. Jarvis."

Dipping his head in acknowledgment, he held his shotgun ready.

"I'm ready."

AJ shook her head.

"No... need a edged weapon... like a Axe or..."

A machete appeared in front of them, as Grant held it out.

"This?"

AJ nodded, as Tommy frowned.

"But... that means... ugh... fine, give it here."

As he took the weapon, Grant looked at him.

"Still... could use the shotgun to stun the bastard, so you can get close to hit him with the machete."

Tommy nodded as he took a few practice swings with it. Grant looked back at AJ who was reading from the book again.

"What else?"

Looking up, AJ held up a ancient yet twisted looking dagger.

"This has to be used to destroy the mask, which is the container of the forces keeping him here. Once it's destroyed," she looked at Tommy "Then you must strike him in the head. With the mask gone, he will be weakened enough for your strike to destroy the remaining barriers around him and begin the end of his existence."

Deborah looked at them.

"That's... simple?"

Grant nodded as he looked at the Kandarian dagger in his grasp.

"As long as we remember what we have to do, should be no problem."

AJ nodded.

"Remember... this is the order. Remove the mask. Ensorcel him. Destroy the mask. Strike him in the head."

Tommy looked at her.

"One thing... If Deborah is wearing the sweater, I remove his mask and then after Grant destroys it, I end Jason..." he watched her nod in agreement "What about you?"

The goth sighed and held up the book.

"I have to read two passages from the book... The first BEFORE all of the above. It will bring Jason right here to us." she paused "Then... after Tommy has killed him, it will release the 'force' that is Jason, where I need to read the second passage which will open a doorway to the Mirror Universe and it will take him away."

Deborah looked at Grant and Tommy, then back to AJ.

"What happens... if something goes wrong?"

Before Grant and Tommy could respond, AJ looked back in the book, face pale as she looked up.

"If... if anything does go wrong... our souls will be torn from our bodies and sent through to the Mirror Universe to be playthings for... The Dark Ones."

Deborah gasped, Tommy muttered and Grant cursed.

"Of course, THAT'S the catch!"

AJ smiled weakly, as she closed the book and rested the dagger on top of it.

"Well... that's what we have to do." she looked at them, a look of determination on her face "I've read and reread the passages and I'm pretty confident that I won't fuck things up."

There was silence in the room, as the gravity of the situation that the four found themselves, really hit hard. Walking over to a table, Grant emptied his pockets.

"Ok, this is what we found on our way here."

Two flare guns, five pocket knives, three healing sprays, some firecrackers were laid out. Tommy nodded as he put down the pocket knife and healing spray he had as AJ placed a flare gun and two pocket knives down as well. Deborah reached into her pockets and drew forth the two flare guns and firecrackers Sonya had given her. Looking over the table, Tommy nodded.

"Well, we have enough here to keep maggot head busy while the plan is put into action." he looked over at AJ "Only thing now... are you?"

Before she could respond, Grant looked over in the corner of the room, a slight smile on his face.

"Guys... Remember when Kenny said we were to gather all the bear traps?" With AJ and Deborah nodding while Tommy shrugged, Grant walked over to the corner of the room where a tarpaulin was resting "I think we've found something to give us a bit more of an edge."

Drawing the tarpaulin back and with a grin on his face, Grant looked at them. Tommy walked up and counted.

"Ok... a dozen of them?" he paused "AJ, think you can 'summon' him onto the dock?"

AJ looked into the book, then nodded. Grant and Tommy shared a look.

"We set all these traps at the beginning of the dock, Jason on one side..."

Tommy finished.

"We're on the other side, so he has to go through THEM, while we go ahead with the plan."

Deborah looked nervously at the traps, then the table.

"I just hope this works..."

AJ looked at her friend, taking note of how nervous she was.

"We'll make it Deb... We have a plan, now..." she looked at the two males "We just have to execute it."

Ten minutes later

THE area in front of the dock was covered with set bear traps, on the dock itself was a inverted pentagram. Standing opposite the dock, AJ held the book open on the page she needed. Placing the book on a nearby table Grant and Tommy had dragged over, she raised her hands towards the clear sky.

"I call forth unto They who are Nameless. Thy time has come, I summon thee to appear. Come forth, come forth thou art commanded. Thou presence is needed no more. Come forth, come forth... Thou time is at a end. Come forth, come forth I COMMAND IT!"

No sooner had she finished, the wind started to howl through the trees, whipping the lake into a roaring frenzy. The moonbeams focused themselves onto the pentagram, shrouding them all in darkness. Elsewhere, smashing through a bungalow, Jason stopped suddenly. Something was wrong, very wrong which caused the killer to turn in the direction of Camp Crystal Lake... then he felt it.

Looking at his hand, he saw the glove he wore, dispersing into small particles and vanish. Even his hand started to do the same, as his inhuman eyes widened. Someone was performing a summoning spell on him! He tried to turn away, only to feel more of himself break down and vanish, literally tearing him to pieces. A unholy roar escaped him as he was pulled apart...

In front of the dock, the teens watched in morbid fascination, as a pool of blood erupted forth from the middle of the pentagram, spreading to cover it entirely. Before them, the pool of blood stretched skyward, a skeleton appearing out of it. Veins, organs, muscles and tendons formed over the bones, with skin the color of purest ebony as torn clothing appeared over the body. A blackened chain appeared around it's waist along with a sheath with the handle of a weapon in it, brief bursts of dark flame licked up from the holes in the clothing.

However, it was the face which drew the most attention, as it was torn and stretched in some places. The lips were non-existant, with some flame visible from a hole in the left cheek, the same flame blazing in the eye sockets as the final piece flowed forth from the blood pool. Floating up, the blackened and scored mask settled in place on the face of Jason, the straps sliding around the head to hold it in place.

Tommy grit his teeth as he took a step forward.

"Come on maggot head! Come and get me!"

Turning his head, his eyes narrowed as his gaze settled on Him, the one who killed him twice before. Rage surged through him, as Jason stalked towards him, only to stagger as the teeth of a bear trap snapped shut around his ankle. Kicking the trap off, he took another step and felt the teeth of another trap. Looking down, he saw bear traps between him and his prey. Looking up at the four, he vanished... only to reappear in front of Tommy, who gasped.

Grasping Tommy by the throat, Jason lifted him up... only for Grant to fire a flare gun into Jason's mask. Dropping Tommy, the killer stepped back, only to feel a sharp blow against the side of his face. Falling backwards, he landed hard on the ground as a nearby bear trap snapped shut, the teeth biting through one of the straps holding his mask. Sitting back up, his hand went to the left side of his mask, the cut strap hanging down.

Tommy and Grant had backed away as Jason slowly got to his feet, while AJ ducked backwards with Deborah. Standing tall in front of them, Jason slowly removed the machete from it's sheath and stalked towards them. Deborah drew a flare gun and fired, the shot missed Jason's mask but did strike the strap holding the other side of the mask secure, damaging it some. This caused the killer to hurl the machete at the teen, who screamed and threw herself to the ground as the weapon sailed pass her.

Grant stepped forward and swung the baseball bat directly into the mask, the sound of the bat breaking clearly heard, as was the sound of a crack in the mask. Tommy pulled his shotgun from it's holster and aimed to the side of the killer's head.

"Smile you ugly son of a bitch!"

The retort of the shotgun rang out through the area, as the shot blasted a chunk off of the side of Jason's head, obliterating the strap and caused the mask to fall to the ground. Running forward, Grant ducked under Jason's swings and grasped the mask, rolling aside. Snarling, Jason raised his hand and his pitchfork reappeared in his hand. Deborah, seeing her chance, stepped up as Jason turned to face her. As he raised his weapon, Deborah spoke.

"Jason. Mother is talking to you. Put the weapon down and come to mommy."

As Deborah was speaking, Jason found himself powerless to resist. To him, it was not the teen girl wearing glasses, no... he saw his mother, smiling at him. A thud sounded next to him, as his pitchfork fell to the ground. Deborah was nervous as the killer stood a few feet in front of her.

"Come... Knee down. That's a good boy." Slightly shaking, as Jason walked towards her "Kneel down Jason... That's my good boy..."

Jason was kneeling in front of Deborah, staring directly at her face but seeing Pamela looking lovingly down at him. It was the moment Grant was waiting for, as AJ looked over at him.

"NOW GRANT! STRIKE THE MASK!"

The mask in front of him, Grant raised the ancient dagger up and with a loud cry, brought the dagger down hard. The blade sliced through the mask, between the eyeholes, shattering it completely as a dark evil glow erupted forth to the sky, dispersing amongst the clouds. The sky was plunged into darkness, as the wind roared fiercely, whipping the area around the dock into a wild frenzy. Deborah fell back as Jason threw his head back with his arms outstretched, as the daemonic energy unleashed, tore into him. Tommy grabbed the machete from the ground, a grim look etched on his face as he then charged towards the killer, arm raised.

With a cry of rage, Tommy he swung the blade down, striking deep into Jason's skull. The blade slid through top of his head to be embedded between the killer's eyes, blood erupting forth. AJ stood up, remembering her part and raised her hand to the sky.

"From Darkness to Darkness, This cry rings throughout the Void!"

The clouds gathered together, lightning arcing within as AJ continued.

"From this Realm to Another, Our voice sings with Life!"

The lightning increased in intensity, striking the lake and trees around the camp. Grant hurried over to Deborah, the latter clinging tightly to the former as the two managed to crawl into the nearby bungalow, the door torn off by the wild wind. Tommy, using a pocket knife to dig into the ground as he made his way towards AJ, took note of Grant leaning out of the door frame watching. AJ raised her other arm, the wind whipping her hair wildly. Unknown to her, the Necronomicon was picked up by the wind and cast off somewhere around the campsite.

"From Shadow to Shadow, We shout! Under our feet, everything is set!"

The clouds parted, with the lightning striking each other, arcing in the night sky.

"Flowing with the current, Time hold firm!"

A vortex appeared, sickly green in color as more lightning arced from it's opening.

"Fate thy Mistress hath cast out the Elder ones, weep ye all with me!"

With the final words spoken, the vacuum created by the vortex increased in intensity. The lake rose as even some trees were torn from the ground into it, Tommy grabbed ahold of AJ and the two trying to make their way to the bungalow where Grant was reaching out to them. The partially sunken boat moored at the dock, was pulled into the air as more trees and loose objects were torn from the ground.

The bear traps around the dock, started to snap shut as they were lifted up off the ground, some snapping in midair. Amidst it all, the body of Jason Voorhees seemed to stand, facing the survivors. With Deborah holding his belt, Grant leaned further out the door, hand reaching out to Tommy and AJ. Grasping ahold of a fence post, Tommy pulled himself along the ground, fighting the pull of the vortex as AJ clung to him. Using the fence post as a anchor, Tommy helped AJ crawl ahead of him, watching as she grasped Grant's hand. Looking back, she reached her hand out to Tommy.

"GRAB MY HAND!"

Tommy started to reach, when the fence post shook, causing him to hug the ground. Deborah screamed, with Grant and AJ crying out. Turning, Tommy's eyes went wide as he saw the killer take a step forward, fighting the pull of the vortex. Reaching out and stretching, Tommy managed to grab AJ's hand, just as he himself was lifted off the ground.

"Whoa!... AGHH!"

AJ cried out as she was lifted up into the air as well, Tommy hanging on by both hands around her wrist. Grant, being held by back Deborah and the doorframe, grunted as he tried to pull AJ into the bungalow, which was shaking wildly. Tommy saw the dock was being torn up, plank by plank, each piece being pulled into the vortex as the vacuum grew more stronger. Then pain flared through his leg and as he looked down, he cried out. Jason had managed to grab Tommy by the ankle, before he was pulled off the ground as well, the added weight, causing AJ to cry out in pain.

Something slid along the ground, hitting Deborah's arm. She looked down, seeing a forgotten flare gun and then grasped it, letting go of Grant's belt and managing to stand up, the blown out window in front of her as she stared at Jason. Raising her arms, she aimed the flare gun at Jason.

"JASON!"

The killer raised his head, looking at Deborah who was still wearing his mother's sweater. She pulled back the hammer of the flare gun.

"MOTHER SAYS TO GO TO HELL!"

The flare launched from the gun and struck Jason's hand, holding onto Tommy's ankle. Letting go, the killer was pulled towards the vortex, flailing with his limbs in the air. A arc of lightning lanced Jason through the chest, with more striking him. A inhuman roar came from him as Jason was pulled into the vortex. The vortex increased again briefly, light illuminating the entire area violently... and then it was gone.

The wind calmed down, as did the waves on the lake. AJ and Tommy fell to their stomachs on the ground, Grant fell backwards, just as Deborah fell on top of him. Groaning the four climbed back to their feet, looking back where the dock once stood, now nothing remained. Tommy looked around, the ground all torn up.

"Damn... that spell really tore up the place." he looked back at AJ "You ok?"

AJ nodded, as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah... just..." she looked around "I.. *sigh*..."

Grant and Deborah joined the two outside the bungalow, both exhausted, as the moonbeams shone down onto the lake once again. Deborah took off the old sweater, hurling it to the ground, then she and AJ looked at each other, before breaking out in a smile and hugging each other. Tommy and Grant both looked out over the lake.

"He's gone... finally."

Grant glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"How do you feel?"

Tommy chuckled as he looked back behind them.

"Honestly? Tired... Just glad it's finally over. The nightmare of Jason Voorhees is finally over..."

Grant nodded as he turned and walked over to Deborah and AJ, Tommy alongside him. The girls looked at them, Deborah hugging Grant tight.

"It's over..."

With a nod, Grant and Deborah kissed each other, causing AJ and Tommy to turn and look away. When they broke the kiss, the two lovers stared at each, before they started to walk down the trail leading out of the camp, Tommy following along just behind them. AJ gave one last look over the area, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Goodbye... Adam..."

Turning, she walked after the others, arms across her chest and thought of her friends now lost. Behind her, the camp was ravaged by the mystical force AJ had called to send Jason away. With the vortex sealed, the dark would hopefully dissipate from the camp and one day perhaps, be opened for children to spend time at again.

However... Evil never forgets... with the destruction of the horcrux containing the daemonic energy which allowed Jason to walk again, the energy was dispersed over the land. Seeking out those with the seed of Darkness within them and allowing them to grow. There is a balance in nature and all things... and the scales are tipping towards Evil. No matter what obstacles are preventing it from growing, Evil always finds a way.

{Line Break}

Epilogue

Time - Unknown

Location - Mirror Dimension

SOMEWHERE deep in this dark and shadow realm, a ancient entity stirred from it's sleep of eons, disturbed by the call from The Book. Slowly standing, it cracked it's back as it stretched it's arms into the sky and the massive draconic wings on it's back flexed, dousing the land in shadow. Attending it were a score of minions as it slowly turned it's head towards a recently open focal point, now closed, the tentacles covering the lower half of it's mouth flexing as it narrowed it's red eyes.

"... Soon... so very, very soon."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and that's a wrap! At least for this arc. I hope you all enjoyed the ride so far, but fair warning : This is just the beginning, as the next story will focus on the survivors and some new 'victims', as the Springwood Slasher has returned and is sharpening his claws for some payback. I have purposely left some parts of this story open, which I may reveal the outcome for in the next part, or the one after that. Yes, this is the first part of a five part series.
> 
> I'm going to take a break for a week, then get into the first chapter of : Nightmare on Elm Street - Daemon Redi Somniumx. All constructive reviews will be appreciated. Flamers ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update this story on a semi regular basis, as I am also working on two RWBY fanfics, a Transformers Gen 1 and a Mass Effect fic concurrent with this. I have also decided the first three deaths in this story... to those who can guess who the first three 'victims' will be, I'll choose one to have a cameo in this (whoever I choose, can ask whether to be a survivor or fall to Jason in whatever manner of your choosing).
> 
> Also... the Jason in this story... I honestly haven't decided yet. BUT, he WILL be appearing in the next chapter or two. Anywayz, hope you like the first chapter and please consider leaving a comment/review. Cheers.


End file.
